Game On
by booksandquills
Summary: His primary goal had been to kill her before she had realised what he was up to. It seemed her seductive manner had gotten the better of him and that bland fact made him hate himself more than she ever could.
1. Prologue

_Dear Diary,_

Multiple times in someone's life, the heart aches. It aches so much that it corrupts them, bringing tears, anger, helplessness, fear and the feeling that there's nothing they can do to stop it and that it will never leave them be. They feel constricted, stuck, like an invisible, psychological cage has settled itself around them and no matter how they struggle, they remain trapped. Even the strongest, smartest and most wilful of people cannot be free.

The heart is a complicating organ. It does its constant job, pumping many litres of blood through the system, around and around as science has proven… But alongside this essential task, it is believed to generate an overwhelming amount of emotion; love, lust, desire, passion, all of which can become too much for the feeble mind. No matter how some try to rid their selves of it, the overpowering sensation of it surges stubbornly through the bloodstream. Many succumb to the marvel of it, allowing it to envelope them in a bubble of pure delight, then watching vulnerably as that magnificent bubble bursts and they are left with nothing but the miserable remains. But the more determined and scared of the living create a barrier between life and love in the hopes that they will never have to suffer the burden of what the heart can bring. The amazing thing is that when the barrier seems to work - despite how imaginary it may be to those who are sure of their sanity- these people morph and change into what it seems they're not. Many see it as a disease of denial, a fatality to fakers. This transition only has one cure, and the only cure is what these people are hiding from; the heart. Though it seems the heart is the enemy, conveying that which breaks a person, it's not the enemy at all.

_After all, what would a person be without their heart?_


	2. Play Toys

**A/N: **_Okay, I'm so excited about this story! It's unpopular, but I hardcore ship Daroline muahaha! This story was written by myself and Chrissie, a close friend of mine. Just to let you know, I write in the point of view of Damon and Chrissie writes in the point of view of Caroline. Setting this out so that it explored both points of view was REALLY difficult, it confused the hell out of me, so if it doesn't make sense, please let me know! We both hope you enjoy it, we enjoyed writing it. (: Also, don't expect the character's to be exactly as they are portrayed in the TV show. To make this work, we've had to adjust certain characteristics, but not so much that they aren't who they're meant to be, if that makes any sense at all, haha!  
>If you have any ideas for later chapters, please please please share them with us, we'd be happy to see what you think and where you think this might go. We have a few ideas, but we're keeping them hushed for now. ;) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. They mean the entire world! This has been a really long AN but I just wanted to get everything out there! If there are any questions, please ask and I'll answer as best I can.  
>THANK YOU! 3<em>

**Song suggestions: **What Have You Done – Within Temptation, Bloodstream - Stateless, I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace, Fighter - Christina Aguilera and on a more fun note Both Sides Of The Story – We Are The In Crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Play Toys<strong>

He stood at the edge of forest; silent, watchful, devious. Chilled winds swept his pitch-black hair from piercing, ice-blue eyes and rustled the deadening leaves of the deciduous trees behind him. His hands were cosy in the pockets of his prized leather jacket. He didn't seem to be moving at all; he was just stood there, a perfect sculpture against the ominous darkness.

Damon Salvatore was waiting, waiting for the next drunken wreck to fall into his ready and practiced hands. He was simply _dying_ to sink his teeth into the base of another victim's neck, to puncture the skin, to taste the intoxicated blood that seeped from the wound that so gladly streamed before him.

He could hear the laughter and the music that came from the school fields, his ears barely straining as the sound came clear to his drums. The clamour only made him that much more impatient; he was hungry and the school fate was nothing less than tempting.

Damon opened his mouth and breathed, relaxing his jaw as it had started to ache. He closed his eyes and inhaled, only exhaling when he was drawn up to his full height. Clouds of condensation puffed from his lips. How long would it be until he could finally satisfy his hunger? Sure, he was strong enough, capable enough to control it, but soon it would get too much and he'd get cranky and _nobody_ would enjoy the company of cranky Damon.

The last thing he wanted was Stefan all up in his face telling him that what he was doing was wrong and that the right thing to do was to leave humanity alone and feed on woodland creatures. Damon had reluctantly made the promise to refrain from killing the innocent and instead had started fetching blood bags from the hospital. He hadn't crossed the line to feeding from animals – their blood was useless, powerless and lacked that extra _kick_ that humans' had. At the mere thought of Stefan's typical juvenile behaviour, he sighed and rolled his eyes towards the moon which sat against a blanket of deep navy, half shielded by smoky-grey clouds. When would he learn?

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes was an over anxious, dominating person who sometimes did not think before speaking; she was enveloped with maddening perkiness and she often could not bring herself to become lenient or merciful- but she had never considered herself capable of murder, especially since she could scarcely punch someone without hurting her hand in the past. But here she was, blood-stained and weeping with her face buried in her hands- shame was the only emotion that she could recognize in her body. Her shoulders shook as she continued to sob; pain was building in her chest and her head was spinning from the sheer shock of what had just happened. She <em>killed <em>him.

She had spent five minutes shaking the dead man, screaming at him to open his eyes and to wake up- but there was no such luck. Caroline gave up eventually and averted her guilty gaze away from the man's unblinking eyes and the bite marks upon his ravaged neck.

She continued to try and wipe the crimson blood from around her mouth. By now it was clinging to her skin and only rubbing off in petty flakes. Caroline's lips were once desirable, full and quite alluring, but now they were tainted with blood and all but reminded her of what she had just done. How was she supposed to smile again, with the teeth that pierced through that innocent man's flesh and tore open his throat and drained him of all his blood until she heard his heart gradually become slower and slower, until it stopped?

"Please help…" she whispered to no-one in particular. She rested her head against the brick wall on her left and stared into the distance, with her newly-found senses she could hear the pleasured screams of her class-mates on the Ferris wheel and the beautiful sounds of the clinking bells and laughs- if she were human, she could have enjoyed herself with everyone else. Instead, she sat in a pool of dark red blood, her pallid hands shaking and her face drenched with tears whilst a distorted body lay at her feet.

* * *

><p>Unable to staunch his impatience for much longer, he made his way up the muddy hill and, with ancient flair, reached the school fields within seconds. He knew Stefan and Elena would be there what with the carnival taking place, so he decided to browse around in search for them.<p>

The grassland was littered with rainbow coloured stalls hosting the most ridiculous games invented. He spotted a line of cheesy high school kids queuing for the Ferris wheel, all apparently in pairs. Cheap coloured lights were strewn over trees and bushes and music blasted from a somewhat invisible speaker. Damon wandered about aimlessly. He wasn't the slightest bit interested in taking part in the carnival; his focus was on spotting a familiar face so that he wouldn't look like a complete idiot, ambling around like a right loner.

He was about to head back across the field and surrender his search, but something stopped him; a distant sobbing. Damon froze, his brow furrowed, and he began to turn on the spot, looking for the source of the resonance of helplessness. It was most certainly a girl and he was sure he recognised her voice, despite the lack of words. She seemed to be pleading, at least that was what her tone suggested, but what with all the distractions from the carnival, he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Damon advanced forwards until her cries were as clear as crystal and glanced left, his eyes falling upon quite a perplexing image.

"Caroline?" he called. It took mere seconds to realise what had happened here. He shot at her, grabbing her shoulders and giving them a rough shake, perhaps to shake some sort of sense into her. Blood coaxed her mouth and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her make-up was badly smudged and she was quivering with far too many emotions for Damon to register. Slumped at the bottom of the wall was a lifeless figure whose neck had been mutilated. Blood covered his clothes, his face and his neck didn't even look like a neck. Damon looked from Caroline's dishevelled state to the dead man at her feet. How? When? _Why?_

* * *

><p>Caroline had been a somewhat fierce character in her human life; she had assembled what seemed like hundreds of various events in Mystic Falls and her veracity was so dedicated and enthusiastic- she volunteered for the whole lot and succeeded immeasurably.<p>

She inhaled and exhaled gradually until her convulsions disappeared and although the tears continued to fall; her body was weak with exhaustion and her chest felt heavy from the vast amount of remorse that embraced her un-beating heart. But before she could gather herself enough to leave and stumble home, she suddenly felt hands clamp down on her shoulders and shake her out of her distant zone- her eyes were unblinking and she was staring at the concrete beneath her; the blood-stained ground that held her gaze. Eventually, she lifted her head and a familiar face was crouched in front of her. She waited until her eyes held focus and then sighed in relief when the familiar face was made known to her.

"Damon…" Her voice was urgent and laced with sheer terror. It was obvious that she was panicking from the previous event; the corpse of the man lay still a few feet away from them and she couldn't tear her ice-blue eyes away from him- excess blood surrounding him on the ground, seeping slowly from his ravaged, fleshy neck.

If she were acting as herself at that moment then her natural instinct would have been to slap Damon across the face, or at least give him a punch to remember her by. After all, now she could remember how he had imprisoned her in her own mind and manipulated her very thoughts- she should be loathing him. But instead, all she could manage was a few more tears and a desperate look in his direction.

* * *

><p>Damon had never seen Caroline so distraught, so indifferent. As he peered apprehensively into her tear-soaked, blood-coated face, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest pang of repentance. But that moment of emotion would not stop him from protecting Mystic Falls and its citizens from the knowledge of vampires as well as protecting Caroline from herself.<p>

Caroline Forbes was a new vampire and he took that fact into consideration as he searched her face. She continued to shake with sobs and tears of torment. Damon could tell that she despised herself for what she'd done to the bloody mess of a man at her feet, but he knew that even _she_ realised that there was no way to control it without the aid of strength and willpower from an older, stronger vampire.

Damon stood up straight, his eyes exploring the blood-splattered wall and the mangled human. He clenched his teeth; he didn't have time to clean up her mess. There was no place to hide the body and there was no time to bury it just yet. His priority was getting Caroline out of the before someone came along. So Damon fished his phone out from his pocket and flipped it open, hastily finding Stefan on his speed dial. He pressed the call button and let it ring, but nobody answered. Irritated, he left a hurried voicemail, shoved his phone back into his pocket and crouched back down in front of Caroline.

"Everything's going to be fine," he told her soothingly, his hand reaching up to brush a strand of her blonde hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear and moved his hand to gently wipe the mascara blotted tears from her cheeks. "Come on," he said, standing back up with his hand outstretched. "Let's get out of here and get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Caroline permitted Damon to rid of the salty warm tears that slid down her flushed cheeks; somehow she could feel her stomach twist at his soft touch upon her skin- it made her skin crawl with resentment at how he had touched her before under the influence of compulsion; but then somewhere deep inside of her she could feel the growing desire that she had tried hard to bury. She had felt <em>something <em>with Matt, but when she was with him all she could think of was how she could finally be in Elena's shoes. Caroline was the blonde that was taken advantage of.

On the double date she had attended with Stefan and Elena as the opposite couple, she had walked in on Damon and Matt's bitch mother against the wall- it was then that she realised that her feelings for Damon had been somewhat real, and not all of it had been compulsion; she had felt a hint of jealousy burning inside her and she was almost tempted to grab the far-from-lovely Mrs. Donovan by the hair.

She pushed those feelings aside for a few moments and it was long enough for her face to turn hard and serious once more; her mascara had run and her skin was still blood-stained, as well as the red rings under her sapphire eyes from her painful tears. Right now she had to get out of the area before she did something else to jeopardize the safety of another human being- she could _never _do that again.

"I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to, I really didn't…" she whispered to him, her hands shaking as she pushed herself up with support of Damon's outstretched hand as well as from the brick wall behind her. Caroline looked around in a flurry, wondering if anyone had seen or witnessed her small escapade- there was no-one around. Her silvery blonde hair was shining in the dim moonlight and strands were strewn across her face with the slight wind.

* * *

><p>He would continue to reassure her, make sure that she was oblivious to his plans. He would take her back to the Boarding House and finish the job there; after all, he had no other choice. He couldn't let her reveal herself to the town. Vampires in Mystic Falls was a secret, and Damon was set on keeping it that way.<p>

Once Caroline was on her feet, Damon instantly stepped to her aid and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist as she seemed threateningly close to crumpling to the floor. He led her away from her crime scene and around the wall, away from the noise of the carnival and finally out of the school premises. He didn't say a word to her; he looked straight ahead, fully focused on getting her to the Boarding House. He went as fast as he could at a human speed, waiting until he was out of sight before slipping quickly down a forest pathway. It was darker down here, the only light being the dim rays of the moon that poured through the gaps in the towering trees. Damon stopped and pulled Caroline around to face him. He hooked a finger underneath her chin and raised her head so that he could see her face properly. He gazed at her for a moment, before deciding they'd better hurry up.

"Caroline, look at me," he ordered. Her tired eyes flickered to his face. "I'm going to travel a bit faster and I need you to comply. You going to be alright doing that?" Without really waiting for an answer, Damon gripped Caroline's upper arm and started at a jog down the path, sincerely hoping she wasn't too shaky to travel at the usual, abnormal vampire speed. Not that he really cared all that much.

* * *

><p>Caroline was feeling a little obscure and the journey away from the dead man was indistinct in her mind; all she felt capable of doing was grasping onto the familiar feeling of Damon's leather jacket, attempting to hold herself upright. Her breath continued to get caught painfully in her throat each time she tried to talk to him, to ask what was going to happen with the dead man, if she was in trouble for what she did- she couldn't go back to her home when she was like this, the last thing she needed was her mother on her back and the last thing she wanted was for her mother to get killed from her never-ending hunger. She couldn't <em>know<em> anything. What was she supposed to _do_?

"Damon..." Her voice was no more than a mere whisper once again and her expression was the epitome of perpendicular fear and panic; her bottom lip was trembling despite her public bravado at being vigorous. She didn't want Damon to witness her weak side when she was attempting to be infuriated by his very presence- but somehow, she felt safer with him. Most of all, she was glad that she was no longer at the fair, her victim strewn before her. All she could think of was the blood that coated his deathly-pale skin, the lack of life in his dark eyes and the lifeless rings that encircled them. She licked her lips and shuddered – she could still taste his blood on her mouth.

"What are we going to do?" She uttered as Damon turned to her. But he did not answer. Instead he clutched her arm and started to run through the forest with her being heaved behind him- until she finally became accustomed to his faster pace and kept up with him until they broke through from the moss-coated trees and into the much-too familiar driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House- where most of the manipulation had happened. She shivered at the thought of being back there once more; although there was a small hint of excitement at her past memories.

She slowed down her pace and stumbled as Damon detached himself from her arm. She watched with great apprehension as he sauntered forwards and flung open the door to the Boarding House. So many memories. _Too_ many memories.

* * *

><p>Now that the Boarding House was in sight, Damon slowed to a walk. He dropped his grip on Caroline's arm and stormed forwards, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that she was following. She still looked miserable and withdrawn, her eyes glazed over. Almost as if she was sleep walking. Damon's expression suddenly congealed as he neared the front door of the house and within seconds he was inside, leaving the door ajar for the entry of Caroline.<p>

He was suddenly reminded of their previous trip to the Boarding House. They'd met in the Mystic Grill, back when Damon's priority was to destroy the town. From then, he'd watched her for a while, choosing his moment, calculating his timing. He'd _needed_ her, and not just for his plan. Upon their next encounter he'd invited her back to his home, where they'd slept together and he had tasted her fresh blood for the first time. After that, he'd kept her under his spell, using her only to feed on whenever he was peckish and, of course, to abide by every rule and every task he set her. She was a key part in his plan; he had been able to make her do whatever he wanted, whatever he needed to make his plan work and her ability to dig for gossip proved exceedingly helpful.

But now that she was a vampire, everything he'd made her forget would come back to her. Angry, impulsive, vampire Caroline, he mused. Well, that had to be interesting. Luckily, she wouldn't live to unleash revenge upon him as he was sure that she would love to.

He slipped off his leather jacket and threw it onto the sofa, leaving him in his jeans and a black t-shirt. He leant against the backrest of the couch and exhaled heavily as his eyes probed the room. He had to think of a plan and quickly. He knew what he had to do. How he was going to do it was the issue. His eyes fell upon the antique table against the wall to his right, underneath a golden-rimmed mirror. Upon it lay a small, silver dagger, rusting at the handle. Quickly, he grabbed it and slipped it into his pocket just as Caroline shuffled into the room, closing to the door unsteadily behind her.

His mind worked up a sudden idea. He had to do this quickly; stab her then stake her. She wasn't strong enough to ignore the pain of the knife, therefore she would take a while to heal. Then he'd take his shot, whilst her wound repaired itself. She'd be in too much agony to realise what had happened. He only had one attempt. She had to die; Mystic Falls would not be safe if she was still breathing. She would only divulge the secret of vampires and humans still co-existing in town.

"C-Can I use the shower?" At Caroline's broken and callous voice, Damon revolved on the spot, subtly pushing the handle of the knife deeper into the pocket of his jeans. He smiled comfortingly at her and nodded his approval, his act of kindness still in play with definitive flair.

"Sure, go on up," he said, gesturing towards the staircase. "Third door on your left," he told her. Then he walked away. He strode to the liquor table, reaching for a large, crystallized bottle of thick, golden bourbon and a small elaborate glass. He poured the bourbon into the glass and raised it to his lips; all the while he listening to Caroline's every movement. His back was turned on her and he was pretending to peer out of the window. His eyes, however, were elsewhere and his fingers were absent-mindedly fiddling with the knife in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Caroline nodded her head in acknowledgement but did not smile, nor show any act of kindness towards him like the obvious charade Damon was putting on- he had no intention to show benevolence to her and she wouldn't give him any reason to think that she forgave his actions towards her in her weak, human state. She tossed her blood-soaked hair behind her back and took her time as she climbed the old staircase, remembering her way through the corridors on the second floor- but instead of making her way to the main bathroom, she wandered aimlessly towards what she recalled as Damon's room.<p>

The door was already ajar, as if welcoming her inside. With a small smirk, she pushed open the door with a creak and peered inside. It was exactly the same as she remembered it- the plush carpet, the dark colours and of course, the relatively large bed in the middle of the room. She flinched at sudden flashbacks and memories that came rushing back into her head.

* * *

><p>Once she was dead, he thought, he'd have Stefan to answer to; Stefan, his typical, naïve sibling who always saw the light in everything, everyone. He could already hear his voice;<p>

_We could've helped her, Damon! We could've taught her to control it!_ It echoed annoyingly within his mind. And Elena – well, she'd scratch his eyes right out. After all, Caroline was one of her best friends and she hated Damon already. She wouldn't dare pass on a reason to hate him a little bit more. Wow, she'd be furious; absolutely riveting with anger when she found out.

He sipped his drink and put the glass back on the table, running a hand through his dark hair, trying to cast away all regards of what the others might think. If he was going to do it, he was going to do it now; he'd deal with the bitchiness of his brother when he had no other choice but to.

He heard the stairs creak as Caroline slowly made her way upstairs towards the bathroom. As soon as Damon was sure she was out of earshot, he took a quick swig from his glass and slid it carelessly across the countertop, darting across the room and climbing the stairs himself. He took them two at a time as quietly as possible, but stopped a few steps from the top. He crouched down and watched through the banisters as Caroline dawdled up the hallway, stopping, he notified irritably, at the door to his own room. If he knew Caroline well enough, then he would've predicted her next action, had she not already gone through with it. Even as a vampire, her nosiness remained intact. She pushed open the door to his bedroom and stepped inside; he didn't even think about stopping her.

* * *

><p>After what Damon had done to her, she felt inclined to make herself at home- she always had something to hold against him. Caroline quickly removed her torn jacket and threw it on the floor, followed by her shirt to reveal her usual exotic choice in lingerie- that was something that never changed with her; she was always wearing the best on the outside <em>and <em>inside. She slid her tattered jeans from her and threw them next to the remainder of her clothing on the carpet.

She located the connected bathroom and made a quick ordeal of removing the rest of the fabric that remained and glancing quickly at herself in the bathroom mirror- never did she imagine that she would be back there, naked in Damon Salvatore's bedroom- only she was stronger this time and she would be ready for him the next time he was ready to turn against her. Caroline was not as naïve and innocent as Damon had once seen her as when she was human- she now considered herself to always be two steps ahead of him and he'll continue to be two steps behind if she had anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was out of sight, Damon straightened up again and followed suit, entering his room as silently as he could muster. He closed the door soundlessly behind him and slipped across the room, his eyes on her discarded clothing. Great, he thought. He'd have to tackle her naked. He shrugged to himself; he was no stranger to the complete vision of her body. After all, she'd been only too willing to sleep with him before.<p>

* * *

><p>She remained under the shower-head and allowed the warm water to soak her skin and heat every inch of her body until she was free from any blood that had been on her skin- her face was washed from the black running mascara and the blood around her mouth had been washed off with the rest- the water had turned crimson at her feet until disappearing down the drain.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon backed up against the wall beside the door to the bathroom and gradually eased the knife out from his pocket. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he lifted it to shoulder height, took a daring step towards the bathroom and barged inside expeditiously, teeth bared and knife brandished. His eyes were wide with resolve as he found Caroline's form and within an instant, he'd shoved her harshly up against the wall with the knife inches from her skin.<p>

"Sorry it came to this, Blondie," he snarled, "But no-one's safe while you're breathing."

* * *

><p>It was then that Damon's little plan came into action and she had been expecting him, just as he burst through the bathroom door she had hastily clutched the pocket knife from the shower shelf- the knife she had hidden in her jacket and brought intelligently with her into the shower; prepared for a juicy ambush from her former-lover.<p>

"Come to play?" Her voice was as soft as butter, a smirk worthy of Damon himself fluent across her lips, which was a difference from the state he had found her in half an hour ago- she had time to gather herself and when she realized what Damon would do to her- she made a promise that she would never hurt another human again, and to embrace this new life. Caroline moved her hand deliberately until her pocket knife was against his throat- the same position as his own.

* * *

><p>Damon was startled to see an aspect of great amusement paint itself upon Caroline's now clean face. His malicious expression vanished and was suddenly replaced with one of subtle revelation. How the <em>hell<em> had she seen this coming? Sure, given that she was now a vampire she had several advantages to embrace, but the list didn't include telepathy. That power remained with the witches.

He observed her with mild interest; however kept his hand pushed firmly against her shoulder and held the knife steadily to the middle of her throat. He couldn't help but notice the strength she had gained which he _knew_ she didn't have before. At this, a cruel smile tugged at one side of his lips and an eyebrow disappeared into his wet fringe. He was aware that the warm shower was soaking him completely, the water drenching his clothes and hair.

"Well, well," he mused, his eyes running over her face. "Didn't see that one coming. You've sure got some strength in you, this time, haven't you?" he mocked. His face was edging gradually closer to hers, the shadows of his eyes darkening. "However-" he sneered, his aim now to provoke her into distraction. "I've got 163 years on you," he paused for a moment, as if for effect. "Which makes me-" He chose this moment to push the knife harder against the skin of her throat. "-stronger."

* * *

><p>Caroline pouted like a child when he pushed the knife deeper against her throat- but like she mentioned before, she was always two steps ahead and she didn't feel keen on dying <em>just<em> yet- especially when she had sweet revenge to dish out on Damon for his antics with her when she was human; it was something that she wouldn't let go of. She had a plan though, and preparation was her middle name after all- she had organized what seemed like a billion events in the town and she was prepared for _everything_; today wouldn't be different.

"You know how to push my buttons; I like my men strong," she whispered, inching her face towards his own- despite the slight pain from the knife pushing deeper each time she moved. Her warm breath tickled his lips and she allowed herself to seductively scrutinize his every feature- and her gaze rested upon those eyes that had once compelled her into many unfortunate circumstances.

But Caroline played along with Damon, aiming to contain her life for as long as possible. Her wet back was sticking to the tiled wall and the water had them both soaked- only it was unfortunate that Damon was fully-clothed and ridiculously holding her against her will in a shower. She bit down on her lower lip in contemplation as she thought over her plan.

"You may be older _and_ stronger, but I'm smarter and prettier—," she began, smirking once more as she moved her lips to his ear and lowered her voice into a whisper. "And relatively more tempting – I may have been your slave girl once before, but the tables have turned, Damon. You're _my_ play toy now." She followed his lead as she pushed _her_ knife deeper against his skin.

* * *

><p>Well, thought Damon, she certainly knew how to play his game. It seemed death had agreed with her, for she seemed confident, daring and – dare he think it - <em>sexy.<em>She wasn't the girl he'd manipulated and abused in the past, the girl who'd plainly walked into his trap with the most pathetic attempts to get out. There was something truly _dangerous_ about her. She'd evidently lost her neurotic traits; he couldn't help but feel a little pleased about this. He'd found her insecure and annoying before. He liked this Caroline _much_ better. But it wouldn't stop him from killing her. He wouldn't let it, no matter how much he felt he wanted her. Or so he assumed.

Damon blinked several times as water droplets cascaded down his face. He looked at Caroline, his icy stare locked onto her own dazzling sapphire one. He felt her breath caress his lips and for a moment, he considered her, his head tilted slightly to the side. He was aware that her knife was cutting deeper into his skin every time he inched forward, but he was happy to let it get to the point where he bled out.

"It's good to see you're still on your feet," he sneered, his nose inches from hers. "If you weren't a vampire, you'd be screaming, wouldn't you, Caroline? Remember?" He hadn't intended on bringing this up, but if she was going to be a bitch, then he had the right to be a dick – it was only fair play. "Each time I fed on you I could taste your fear," he whispered. "It poured from you faster than the blood seeped from your wounds. Does it pain you to know that you're the monster I once was? Feeding on innocent people?"

Antagonizing her was the only way to distract him from her seducing. Damon breathed a laugh. "Funny how you're a better person now that you're dead."

He took this opportunity to grab her wrist fast and pin it to the shower wall above her head. Using his other arm, he pinned her body against the wall, his own knife still in hand.

* * *

><p>Caroline mocked a yawn at his feeble attempts at provoking her- he had to make much more intelligent efforts than that if he was going to kill her. She flinched when he mentioned feeding from innocent people, the image of the dead man at the back of the school haunted her mind- but she pushed that thought aside for the moment; she would weep later in the privacy of her own room. But for now, all she could think of was keeping her life and becoming more controlled- and Damon would <em>not <em>ruin the chance for her to at least try.

"You manipulated me, and took advantage of me- but you didn't plan on _this_, did you? The blonde bimbo turned vampire, back for sweet revenge on the asshole who fucked her over." Her voice was still sweet, like butter melting on her warm tongue- her words should have been said with spite, she should have spit in his face and let him know her anger. But she controlled it and continued to smirk pleasantly at her captive. She continued to play.

Her face was a mere inch away from his own now, her warm breath still seeping onto his skin- her eyes darkened and she did not struggle from him when he held her wrist against the wall above her; if she resisted then it would only amuse him more. Instead, she used her charm and had begun to run her foot up his leg idly- as if bored and looking for something to amuse herself with.

"You're being very mean to me." She pouted, the warm water beaded on her long lashes.

* * *

><p>Damon scoffed a husky laugh that deemed quite impossible to fight back.<p>

"Well, aren't you just a sweet surprise," he mocked, his head still tilted in contemplation. She was right; he hadn't expected his doings to rebound back in his face. Not once had he considered the possibility of Caroline turning and remembering everything he inflicted upon her. It had never occurred to him she'd scavenge some guts and want revenge. Back then, he'd felt no regret for what he was doing to her. Every bite, every word, every moment of control had been for his satisfaction. And even now, as he held her against her will with a knife to her throat, patronising her about their messy past, he still felt no remorse. But there was something different about her that he liked _very_ much. So much so that he found himself not wanting to waste it.

Now that the knife she had been armed with was out of his way, he was free to close in on Caroline as much as he wanted. And so he did. With one tiny step forward, he'd closed the minuscule gap between their bodies, which were now touching. He looked down at Caroline, a very subtle smirk upon his lips. It was almost a sneer, but not quite. His dominating gaze didn't leave her face and he was now aware of a foot tantalizingly caressing his leg. This mere moment of intimacy was enough to burst the barrier he'd put up against her and, without being able to help himself, he gave in to Caroline's merciless taunts.

A sudden flashback startled him. _Katherine sauntered towards him seductively, chocolate curls cascading over her shoulders effortlessly. "What's it gonna be, Damon? Kiss me? Or kill me? We both know you're only capable of one..."_

In a blinding second, he was kissing Caroline eagerly, unable to stop himself. His lips had found hers and his hand had found her neck. He dropped his knife and it landed with a resounding clatter on the shower floor, amidst the small puddle of water created by the gushing from the shower head. He hooked his finger roughly underneath her chin and his other hand gripped tightly at the slender slope of her neck.

He hadn't predicted this. His barriers were no longer aiding him in ending her. His primary goal had been to kill her before she had realised what he was up to, but it seemed Caroline's newly reinstated seductive manner had gotten the better of him. And that bland fact made him hate himself more then Caroline could ever hate him.

* * *

><p>Caroline could almost feel his emotions crumbling and her eyes darkened in sheer desire; although she was infuriated with Damon, she could not overlook the craving for him- his touch on her skin or the feel of his lips against her own; it was like an addiction that needed to be satiated. And it seemed that she had won their little fight and their final show-down would be left until another day- for now she had to coerce with her arch-enemy in an act that she would most likely regret, but that wasn't in her thoughts at that moment.<p>

Her own hand loosened on the blade and her knife clattered to the shower floor- her hand was still trapped above her by Damon's strong hold, but her free hand laced around his neck as she inched closer to him to meet him in what was a bittersweet kiss that made her toes curl in severe pleasure. The leg that had been caressing his own was now hooked around him and their heated embrace prolonged.

She was now positive that her charm was absolute and it was something that she could certainly use to her advantage; although Damon might attempt manipulating her again, she continued to take her two steps ahead of him and she would smirk as he would continue to remain behind her- always wondering how she knew exactly what he was up to. It was the simple fact that she hated admitting- she _knew_ Damon and how his mind worked- he told her things when she was under the influence of his compulsion; and it was unfortunate for him that she remembered all this now.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he was plummeting into this sensual abyss. It was most unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Genuine desire was a rare thing for Damon; most of the time it was an act. The last time he felt this way was when he yearned for Katherine, 145 long years ago. Mysterious, alluring, dangerous Katherine. Chasing her had been an adventure. But it was Caroline this time, who'd dragged him into the void. Bitter-sweet seductive Caroline, previously the most annoying Barbie girl he'd ever come across, only good for doing his dirty work. But now, to him, she seemed flawless. The softness of her hair was all of a sudden appealing to him and the perfect tone of her skin called to him as he planted licentious kisses from her lips to the base of her neck. Damon slid his hand from Caroline's neck, freeing her from his grasp. Instead, he traced it delicately over her shoulder and buried it within the tangle of sodden blonde hair that cascaded in damp strands around her face.<p>

The moment was intoxicating, engulfing. For a few pleasurable minutes he forgot about killing her and forgot about the knives on the floor of the cubicle. He left behind reality for a blissful instant and, for once, allowed himself to dive deep into a pool of satisfaction.

The shower had truly soaked him by now; his drenched shirt stuck awkwardly to his body and his jeans were heavy with the water. It was then he remembered that Caroline wasn't wearing any clothes at all. So, for equal measure, he drew his hands away from her and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it onto the bathroom floor. His eyes never left hers as he leant in again, his lips brushing hers immodestly, a hand laying itself against her sodden cheek. He was letting himself into the trap he was not sure he'd be able to escape. _She_ had planned this and _damn it_, how had she won him over?

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel some vehemence against Damon still, and a hint of resentment for what he had done- but what she was doing right now was <em>real<em> and she desired him to the extent where she pushed her emotions of hate aside and allowed her hidden sentiments to take over her body. She had discarded the sensations of jealousy that came over her each time she noticed Damon with another woman on his arm, and the craving she had for him each time they brushed shoulders or exchanged unfortunate glances with each other.

He released her hand from above her and she watched in heated admiration as he removed his soaked shirt and closed the distance between them once more- she sealed their reunion with a smooth kiss, her lips like velvet against his own; and it felt somewhat _right_. "Damon…" she whispered, as he moved his soft kisses to her neck.

His name felt good on her tongue, and she yearned for him in his very presence- breaking down her emotions until she revealed genuine sentiments towards him; something she had assured herself she would not do under any circumstances when she planned her escapade of temptation. But here she was with her emotions running wild, allowing passion to be driven by heated hatred.

Caroline broke from his embrace under the warm running water and stepped out of the shower, taking no notice of the droplets of water dripping off her flawless skin- she turned to look at him once, a knowing smirk upon her lips as she sauntered into a comfier domain that was his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Something about the way Caroline was responding to Damon made him think; did she truly mean this or was it simply a game? After all, he learnt she was particularly good at playing her part, no matter who she was up against. But now that he thought about it, he remembered the look on Caroline's face whenever he passed her when acquainted with another woman. He hadn't given it a thought until now. Maybe she did feel something for him. Maybe she was just keeping it hushed up, suppressed beneath the layers of lies that came with being a vampire. Either way, he'd find out. He always found a way to break them and she was no exception.<p>

Damon was thrown from his thoughts as Caroline broke their intimate connection, much to his disappointment. He watched her as she vacated the shower and entered his bedroom, leaving him to stand alone in the shower. It didn't take long for him to pursue, however, as she had thrown a smirk at him which, to him, was a calling.

So he stepped out of the heat of the shower, not even bothering to turn it off, and followed Caroline into the bedroom. He didn't care that they were both dampening his carpet. His only focus was Caroline, whom now had her back to him. He took this opportunity to attempt to surprise her, but whether it had worked he didn't know; both his hands came to rest upon her shoulders, one every so often absently tracing patterns down her back. His lips met the base of her jaw, across which he planted placid kisses. He gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him, his lips once again colliding with hers. Blind, he led her backwards towards the bed until they toppled onto the sleek fabric.

From downstairs, the door slammed shut, but Damon thought nothing of it. It was probably only Stefan and Damon knew he wouldn't intrude. Besides, he cared not about Damon's 'love life' for he was too busy enjoying his own.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt her lips upturn into another amused but sincere smile as Damon hinted the element of surprise as she felt his presence behind her- her lashes fluttered closed in sheer pleasure, relishing the sensation that his lips left on her skin- she felt <em>safe<em>with him despite their past antics with each other. He spun her around on the spot, both of their wet forms dampening the plush carpet beneath them- and then he moved them to ruin more fabric in his bedroom as they stumbled blindly unto his bed. Her hands moved to his soaked jeans and impatiently tore at the side, her animalistic side coming through in their little game.

Her teeth nipped at his lips now and then, between her sensual kisses that left her body yearning for him even more- all her thoughts focused on only him, and she remembered the touch of his hands and how she could never seem to get enough. But Caroline was always impatient, even in human life.

The sound of more ruptured fabric made her smirk in satisfaction; her impetuous behaviour costing Damon his more-than-likely expensive jeans- but it was perhaps an advantage to her now that she was on her way to what she knew was immense pleasure. But little did she know that she wouldn't make it that far this time, unfortunately. Damon was draped seductively on top of her naked form- with himself shirtless with his ravaged jeans hanging from him; it was quite the sight to behold.

* * *

><p>Damon's fingers traced subtle patterns over Caroline's hip, feeling the soft, damp texture of her skin whilst keeping her trapped beneath him in a passionate kiss. He was pleased to find her responding appreciatively as her teeth tantalizingly caught his lip. The slight twinge of pain was eccentric, almost amplifying his pleasure and initiating the ever-tightening knot in his stomach. Never before had somebody had this power over him. It was usually the other way around. Giving in so easily to someone was a rarity for Damon, for he was well-known for his self control, but he just couldn't help it. He was momentarily drawn to Caroline and had no intentions of even trying to break the spell she had cast over him. He was aware that Caroline knew she'd won him over and knew that she would make sure he knew that later on, but he couldn't help but feel he'd taken his own slice of victory. After all, she was ensnared beneath <em>his<em> muscular form, giving into _his _sumptuous deeds.

* * *

><p>Caroline was so caught up in their moment that she refused to hear the pattering sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and down the corridor towards Damon's room- her head only lifted when the door burst open and the shocked face of her human best friend, Bonnie, beheld the sight.<p>

With a small scream of embarrassment, Caroline rolled from underneath Damon and accidentally fell from the huge bed into naked heap on the floor, causing another scream to emit from her lips. She clutched the sheet from underneath Damon on the bed and used it to cover her more private body parts- her blue eyes were wide with shock and mortification. "Bonnie… I was just, um… Damon?"

* * *

><p>As if only just realising what had happened, Damon jumped to his feet and took a wary step backwards. He didn't want to risk the witch inflicting some brain destruction on him again – she certainly looked at him as if that was what was exactly on her mind. Man, if looks could kill, thought Damon.<p>

Bonnie's big, brown eyes moved from Caroline to Damon and back again. She stood with her hands on her hips in a very motherly fashion, her lips parted in what Damon labelled as 'the desire to scream at them both.' But it seemed she couldn't find her words. So Damon decided to help her out.

"Bonnie," he grinned sheepishly, awkwardly scratching his head. Well, this was uncomfortable, he thought. "How can we help you?"

But Bonnie merely shot a look worthy of Katherine in his direction, and he shut up. Instead, she rounded on Caroline, an aspect of great disappointment in her eyes.

"Caroline!" she hissed. "What are you _doing_?" she demanded, ignoring the fact that she was bare.

"Maybe you should knock next time, Bonnie?" said Damon, quite infuriated that she had just allowed herself entry into his room. But she held up a hand to silence him. He merely raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Caroline turned her preceding manifestation of lust and desire into a somewhat more innocent situation; her rose-coloured lips transformed into a childlike pout and she shot a glance at Damon with fictional alarm painted upon her expression. Her hands trembled as she clutched the white sheets that concealed her naked and moderately soaked form- a small whimper emitted from her as she stood up, keeping the sheets wrapped around her.<p>

"I just came up here for a shower… after—," she paused for dramatic effect, sucking in a deep breath as if it pained her to think about what she had done- somewhere deep inside it did, but her only thought now was to prove her innocence in the entire situation. "He literally _attacked _me."

Bonnie had turned her gaze to Damon with complete rage, causing Caroline to smirk happily at how well her little game was working out.

"I could _kill _you," was Bonnie's response to Caroline's accusations, much to her amusement. But Caroline noticed that her best friend was about to unleash her wild and wonderful wiccan powers on the half-naked Damon Salvatore. Although it would have been comical and entertaining to watch him suffer for what he had put her through, she held her hand up to stop Bonnie.

"Look, it's not worth it. I'm okay, yeah? Go downstairs and I'll be down in a second." Bonnie held her gaze with Damon's for another moment or two, with resentment building up in her very eyes- Caroline felt like she could almost feel the infuriation radiating from her friend and consuming the entire room. But despite her maddened exterior, Bonnie turned on her heel and went back downstairs.

Caroline waited until she heard Bonnie's footsteps reach the last stair, and then she turned towards her semi-naked prize that she had recently won- a malicious smirk was etched upon her lips and a sweet chuckle sounded from her- it was one of complete innocence. She did not wait for him to speak. Instead, she had him on the bed in a flash, finding an advantage in her new-found vampire speed- the blonde moved her lips towards his own but did not touch, she only breathed lightly and reached behind him until her hand came into possession of a spare, white shirt that he had left on his pillow.

* * *

><p>Once Bonnie had disappeared – Damon watching her with a frown as she turned angrily on her heel and stormed off – he turned to Caroline, his arms folded irritably across his chest.<p>

"I _attacked_ you?" he stated incredulously. "_Seriously?_" He was going to mention that he could easily do that now if she so wished, but he refrained from doing so and instead shook his head dismissively and headed towards a chest of drawers to retrieve a dry, clean shirt. But before he could open the draw, Caroline had pounced upon him at a rapid speed, briefly pinning him to the sleek, satin sheets of his bed. Odd how the positions have changed, he thought. He couldn't riddle her out. Whatever it was, he wanted to play along, but something in the pit of his stomach told him that he should stop. But no matter how wrong this was, he couldn't evade the feeling of _wanting_her for his own.

* * *

><p>"I got rid of her, didn't I?" she whispered, her face inching closer to his own- but they did not connect. It was <em>her<em> form of teasing. Instead, she jumped off him and started to put on the long white shirt that just covered her up- the faint hint of a smirk still playing upon her lips.

As Caroline inched her face closer to his, Damon parted his lips just slightly. He could taste her sweet breath as her own lips hovered the tiniest measurement away from his, not touching. He locked his eyes on her, only moving them to take in the breathtaking vision of her face. He leant in a little closer, desiring to clear the space between them, but she didn't let him. She'd lifted herself from atop him and, with his clean shirt in her hand, crossed the room, slipping on the shirt as she did so.

Damon simply watched her whilst still lying in the position she'd forced him into. It was only when her back was turned that he scrambled to his feet and, at the speed of a cheetah, grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Whatever game you're playing, give it up" he muttered, his voice dangerously quiet, yet loud enough for her to hear. He peered interestedly into her face, his eyes searching for an explanation. "Mark my words, Blondie… You _won't _win."

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel the tension and irritation scorching from Damon's form- even across the room she could sense his disturbance with her little game; the disconcerted thoughts he must be wondering about her transformation and her new attitude towards vengeance and reprisal. It was no surprise to her when he assaulted her when her back was turned- pushing her against the nearest wall with his fingers clutched forcefully around her neck; but she was not straining or showing any signal of pain.<p>

"I thought you would have been taught that it's rude to harm a lady, but then again… I always did like it rough, I'm sure you remember." Her mouth upturned pleasantly, like honey rolling from her tongue. Her words were soft and amiable, but there was a dangerous and desirable edge to her tone. Yet, she did not resist his grasp on her, she rather welcomed it.

* * *

><p>The situation had been turned around exceedingly fast. Only moments ago they were lost on a path of passion, the power of Caroline drawing Damon in, dragging him into an inescapable void. But now, there they stood, Damon with his fingers pressing roughly against her neck, squeezing it a little tighter as his fury increased whilst Caroline accused him, repeated what he'd called her, what'd he done to her. He didn't flinch, whereas she did. His eyes continued to merely linger over her complexion, watching as her perfect lips formed words of allegation.<p>

Damon knew that the humane thing to do was to apologise to Caroline for all he inflicted upon her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Truthfully, he wasn't sorry. Everything he did or said he meant. But everything he did, he did for love, whether it existed now or not. The only regret he had was his love for Katherine, but admittedly he _did_ and what he had done to prove that could not be changed, could not be forgiven. He knew that.

"_I had to,"_ hissed Damon, his teeth clenched. "I had to do it, Caroline. Everything I did to you was for a_ reason._ That reason may not have much to do with you, but you were part of the plan." For a moment, he frowned. This explanation would get him no place in Caroline's good books, but that wasn't what he was looking to achieve. He simply wanted to tell her _why._ She deserved that, at the very least. But he couldn't bring himself to explain everything fully. So he left it at that. He loosened his grip on Caroline's neck and withdrew his hand, running it exasperatedly through his wet hair.

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel her expression harden; but she was sick of her resilient façade. She slumped against the wall with fatigue and pushed her blonde locks from her face, showing her beautiful blue orbs that hinted misery and her smile that was present, but not quite full and cheerful. She had spent her entire life painting on a false smile, just to please her friends and to contain the reputation of a decent young girl from a founder family. Even her mother couldn't look past the veil she put between herself and others.<p>

"No, all you said to me was the truth- no matter how… _harsh_ you may have put it. I was never the smartest person; I can be shallow- not deep and meaningful, like say…Elena?" She grimaced with a sarcastic hint to her tone- she closed the distance between them and let her long finger trace the lining of his jaw- attempting to diffuse the tension there. Her lips parted and she let a yearning breath exhale.

* * *

><p>"You and Elena are completely different people. Stop trying to be like her; it doesn't suit you."<br>Damon noticed that Caroline's smile had faltered and her eyes had suddenly filled with melancholy. He stood in front of her with his arms folded defiantly across his chest, looking down into her sad façade. A symbol of trepidation briefly flashed across his expression but disappeared almost instantly. He knew a lot about Caroline, but maybe not enough to understand how she was truly feeling. He was never good at empathising with other people's woes; he was always too focused on his own issues.

He extended an arm and caught a piece of her summery-blonde hair delicately between his fingers, twirling it around them before replacing it gently behind her ear. He wanted to tell her that Elena had nothing on her and that she was beautiful, but he couldn't find his sentimentality. And, well, it wasn't all true. Elena was… well… a long story.

* * *

><p>"I may not be smart, but I<em>can<em> be devious. I might be shallow to you, but my fervour and enthusiasm is bottomless. I'm not deceitful, Damon, but I'm aware that I can get right – under – your - skin." She smirked, moving her lips to his throat as she placed a single fervent kiss there, scraping at the skin with her bared teeth. Caroline could feel her fangs extend, something she hadn't quite gotten used to yet- and she leant back against the wall once more.

* * *

><p>He exhaled through his nose as her lips brushed his neck ardently. It was at points like this one that he couldn't decide what he felt for her. He hated her, oh<em> definitely<em>. A part of him wanted to stake her mercilessly through the heart, but the other part couldn't get enough of her teasing, the taste of her lips and the feel of her skin on his fingertips. It was a man's captivating dilemma.

* * *

><p>"I'm also quick tempered and hot blooded, and although I don't respect what you did- I wouldn't mind doing that over… and over again." Her long lashes cast shadows over her face as she lowered her head, a furtive chuckle emitting from her lips. She definitely was not Elena, nor was she Katherine- but she suddenly decided that being Caroline wouldn't be so bad this time.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're not wrong when you say you're those things," admitted Damon with a dark laugh. "But it's those things about you that suddenly make me want more."<p>

His voice had quietened to a seductive whisper and leant towards her, his breath on her ear. He planted a licentious kiss beneath it, extending a trail of them down her neck and onto her shoulder. His free hand lifted to cup the side of her neck and his forefinger stroked the bare skin there. It hadn't taken long for Caroline to inflict infatuation upon him. He wasn't sure if she knew how intoxicating she abruptly was to him but he wasn't going to complain. He was perfectly happy with the way things were if she were happy enough to comply. She'd lure him in, he'd lure her in, and meanwhile he'd continue to figure out what game she was playing. Of course, giving in to the odd pleasure antic wouldn't be such a crime, would it?

* * *

><p>"Just contain yourself from killing me <em>just<em> yet, I have a feeling that quite a bit of fun is in store for me here," she murmured, a smirk sketched upon her face as she tilted her head back with a faint moan emanating from her.

* * *

><p>Damon chuckled darkly against the base of her neck. Their previous daunting encounter had turned into somewhat of a joke. He knew Caroline wasn't scared of him now that they were equal in competence, but he also knew that she could see that she was his weakness.<p>

"I'll try," he breathed against her cheek with a minute smirk. He gently nipped the sensitive area of her neck – the area he would usually pierce if feeding on a human - as his hands trailed down her body. They settled against the perfect curves of her hips of which he gripped with obvious experience and panache. It was unfortunate that she was wearing his shirt – which he considered to be quite sexy – and he was unable to feel to the full contrast of skin on skin.

* * *

><p>Caroline could tell that Damon's hands were itching to shift aside the fabric of the shirt and to explore her midriff. But with her new strength and speed, she twisted positions to distract him, so that he was the one imprisoned against the wall and she was the feline that stalked her prey with great seduction- her head tilted to the side as she admired her new posture.<p>

"Nuh-uh, I think my friend will become a tad suspicious, don't you think?" She grinned, not particularly caring what Bonnie thought or not- seeing as she was under the impression that Damon was the villain in the whole seduction; which was exactly the opposite.

Caroline's leg was hooked tenaciously on his hip, making sure he was right where she wanted him- his white shirt was becoming daringly short on her, revealing her lengthy legs and picturesque thighs.

* * *

><p>He should've known she'd want to take control at some point, but he was so buried in desire he hadn't really contemplated what would come of it.<p>

He ran a hand artistically up her thigh, pushing aside the white cloth so he could finally feel her hips. He allowed his hands to freely explore her bare legs and waist whilst keeping his face mere inches from hers. Their lips were almost touching but not quite. He was taking a few seconds to revel in the colour of her eyes and the perfect placement of her lips. Every feature seemingly amplified his desire for her. He was so absorbed in her attraction that he forgot that Bonnie was still downstairs.

"This is wrong, you know," he murmured matter-of-factly, his eyes not once leaving her face, "But I just can't seem to get enough."

* * *

><p>Caroline threw her head back and chuckled at his new revelation on not being able to get enough of <em>her<em>, for she could say the same about him- his dark features pulled her in and enraptured her mind until she could only think of him and the things he did to her to make knots in her stomach. She inched further towards him until her cheek touched his own, a slight nuzzle on her part. It was a surprisingly affectionate gesture compared to their usual rough actions.

"That reminds me, I'm going to need somewhere to stay for… a little while; especially in my current condition." Her expression darkened as the memories of that night came rushing back to her; she wouldn't put her mother in danger despite their past arguments and disagreements in the past. If she were to be honest, then she was a bit scared of what was happening to her- she had still to learn.

Instead of continuing their ardent embrace, she could only feel the need to rest her head on his shoulder in a tender manner; her blonde curls flowing over his shoulder. This was not the usual actions she would have taken towards him in the past; but he no longer held a knife to her throat now.

* * *

><p>Damon contemplated her for a moment before nodding his approval. It was obvious that she was hinting she stay here for that short while, but he decided to simply humour her.<p>

"I'm sure we can make room for you here," he stated nonchalantly. He was aware of the reasons why she didn't want to go home; her mother was a Vampire hunter (she didn't know this), however Caroline was scared she'd hurt her, along with everybody else she cared about who was human. Allowing her to stay at the Boarding House couldn't do any harm. Stefan would be pleased to know that she was safe.

From downstairs, the door clicked shut again and Damon heard the familiar voice of Elena who sounded pretty urgent. He stopped for a moment, listening, until a voice rang through the house.

"DAMON!" yelled the voice of his brother, Stefan. With a roll of his eyes, Damon kissed the top of Caroline's head and pulled away from her.

He quickly grabbed a dry pair of jeans and a black shirt and slipped them on, before hurrying out the door, pausing to face Caroline. "I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't control the despondent pout that formed on her lips when her rendezvous was so impolitely interrupted with the familiar tone of the younger brother's voice; Stefan Salvatore. She reminisced on the short time period where she had been infatuated by the 'fresh meat' at school, it wasn't often that new students transferred to her high school, never mind <em>hot <em>male students. She couldn't help it; she blamed it on the hormones- but it was her natural instinct to prowl for her prey.

"I don't even have anything to wear!" She protested. But he was already gone in a flash and she remained idly sauntering around his room in his much larger shirt that covered just what it needed to. Instead of clothing herself, she wouldn't mind a bit of eavesdropping- after all, Stefan's voice sounded urgent and Caroline always did love the drama, especially when it involved her- which it might, considering her small _mishap_ at the school that night.

* * *

><p>Leaving all thoughts of Caroline and her playful schemes, Damon left the room fully clothed and looking as casual as he could manage he strolled into the living room with a certain look on his face that meant authority. With a cocked eyebrow, he looked around at Stefan, Elena and Bonnie, all of whom did <em>not <em>look happy.

"Yikes, who died?" commented Damon, but was silenced by the look Elena was giving him. He cleared his throat and, with his arms folded, asked, "What's happened?"

* * *

><p>The blonde vampire slinked deviously out of Damon's bedroom and artfully refused to make any sound until she was safe at the top of the stairs; her back was against the wall and her head was tilted to the side where she heard muffled voices coming from- it would take much more practise to learn how to control her vampire senses, but she could hear the conversation getting louder and louder until their words were perfectly clear and pronounced- another perk she had experienced.<p>

"Jeremy left the carnival early. I was worried, naturally, so I went home to find him- I found this note in his room." There was a shuffling of paper after Elena spoke.

* * *

><p>Jeremy, Elena's kid brother, had disappeared. Judging by the note that was passed around, examined by each person's own eyes, he hadn't gone willingly. The note was merely an address.<p>

Everybody had agreed on what Stefan thought had most likely happened; Jeremy had been snatched, most likely by a vampire working for Elijah, whom seemed very keen on getting his hands on Elena, and was now using him as bait to simply grant himself his own wishes. Once this had been comprehended, Damon groaned inwardly as he massaged his temples.

Before, he found hilarity in the lengths he had to go to save Elena's life, but now it was getting ridiculous. This time, it was not only Elena he had to protect, but Jeremy too, her outrageously annoying and interfering younger brother. He appeared to have a sort of fixation for getting involved in situations that involved dangerous vampires and it took a lot of persuasion to get him to back off, simply for his own safety. The kid didn't understand the dangers he put himself into amidst his determination to prove himself to them all.

"So … what?" began Damon, facing Stefan who seemed to be immensely deep in thought. "We just barge into the house and kill them all?"

He scrutinized Stefan's brooding aspect expectantly and he raised his head in a way that was too serene for apparent circumstances.

"Yeah," he said plainly. Damon looked at him as if he'd only just noticed he was in the room. He was clearly taken aback with how well Stefan was taking this and quite liked the fact that he had agreed to stake every vampire who stood in their way of Jeremy. Stefan obviously knew what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. Damon just aspired that it wouldn't mess up.

"Elena," said Stefan soothingly, "We'll get him back." He peered affectionately into her troubled face, his eyes full of reassurance, before planting a kiss gently upon her lips, "I promise."


	3. Regret

**A/N: **_Here's the second chapter! I know I've gone straight into action during these first two chapters, but I like doing that! Excitement and all that. ;) Please, please leave your feedback and any questions you might have! Chrissie and I love you all dearly… If you review, that is! Also, if the change of POV is confusing, please let me know! It's confusing the hell out of me to be perfectly honest!_

**Song suggestions: **Keeping Secrets – Mallory Knox, Face Down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, plus any more that you reckon go with this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Regret<strong>

Caroline inched closer towards the stairs and caught a few words of 'a plan' to come to the abandoned house a few miles east of Mystic Falls- a familiar destination to Caroline as she had drove past the small town many times. From what she could gather from the distant situation, Jeremy had been taken by a vampire, presumably one working for the 'original' vampire, Elijah and he was the bait for Elena- most obviously. It was all about Elena when it came to awkward situations.

It then occurred to her that as Elena's friend, for the most part, it was her duty to make sure that she didn't come to harm from these 'original' vampire ass-holes – and it would be less-boring to actually put her part in as a newly-turned vampire. _She_ would go and get the younger Gilbert before anyone else made anymore stupid plans.

Caroline smirked with her ingenious little plan of adventure and played indolently with the buttons on Damon's shirt that was draped seductively on her curved form- she would have fun playing the heroine whilst permitting herself to have a little entertainment. She rolled her eyes at the comforting words of Stefan towards the beloved and most loved; too bad their search party wouldn't make it in the house if all of them stormed in on a handful of powerful vampires.

She pounced with enthusiasm down the corridor she came and back into Damon's room, not minding who heard her or not- she would be out of the house before anyone noticed her. She kept the over-sized shirt on her for mere comfort and pulled her jeans on, despite the stains of dried-in blood around the knees of the denim fabric. She had no time to run home and get her car, and her preference would be the exploration of her new speed. She would run.

She sat on the ledge of Damon's window and opened the latch, she assessed the distance between the second story floor and the ground below- it seemed rather easy to jump and it wasn't like the had the option of just walking out of the front door. Caroline closed her eyes for a moment or two and exhaled, concentrating on the jump and knowing that although she couldn't die, there was always the chance that she could become all mangled from broken bones—that could of course click back into place. But that was gross.

She hoisted herself from the open window and landed with a soft _thud_ on the ground below- an amused and somewhat proud smile graced her features.

* * *

><p>As Stefan stocked up on stakes and vervain (being careful to handle it with a cloth draped over his hands), Damon turned to Bonnie and Elena, a somewhat stern expression sketched across his facial features.<p>

"You two are going to stay here, ok?" It wasn't meant as a question but an order; one that Elena turned her nose up at. Damon gave her a grave glance so intense that it could've easily been illusory as one of hatred. But she didn't seem to notice. She opened her mouth to protest, but Damon held up a hand; he'd seen it coming.

"I don't care if he's your brother, Elena. It's not safe."

"But-"

"Elena, it's exactly what he wants. He's expecting you to going to run off after Jeremy to try and rescue him and that would lead you straight to Elijah. He's using Jeremy as bait to get to _you._"

This stumped her because she knew it was true. There was nothing she could do to help Jeremy herself. She was forced to leave the confliction part to the vampires.

"Bonnie," said Damon, ignoring the glare that Elena was now giving him, "You're going to make sure that she-" He pointed at Elena, who had slumped herself hopelessly into an armchair, "-stays right here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling in her own typical manner and gave Damon a look of sincere hatred that also implied a little more meaning behind it- it was obvious that the talented witch was perplexed by the discovery of Caroline – naked, on Damon's bed, with Damon. She was positive that it was a mental image that would never escape her unless she went through extreme psychotherapy. But for now, Elena was her concern.

Damon turned back to his brother. "Okay. Stefan? Ready?"

His brother nodded sincerely at him, a small rucksack hoisted over his shoulder. He grabbed a wooden stake from his pocket and threw it to Damon who placed it into his own, then made his way to the front door, Stefan at his heels. Of course, he couldn't leave without quickly slipping his tongue down Elena's throat, Damon thought grimly, with one glance at them as their lips connected. He decided he didn't want to watch and instead trudged outside, throwing his car keys into the air and catching them skilfully in his other hand. He unlocked his black Mercedes and dropped himself into the driver's seat, starting the car.

It was only when he pulled out of the driveway connected to the Boarding House – Stefan finally in the passenger seat – when he remembered he'd abandoned Caroline and had left her alone in his room. He didn't express this to Stefan for he really wasn't inclined to answer all the questions he would surely throw at him. Instead, he put it to the back of mind, and drove steadily out of town. He couldn't think about her right now; it would only poison his focus.

Of course, he had no idea that she escaped from his bedroom window and was currently on a perilous journey to the wrecked cottage situated at the outskirts of Mystic Falls, planning her own routine to save Jeremy and prove her devious capability.

* * *

><p>Caroline adored the way the wind whipped through her blonde locks and kept her body cool and refreshed; Damon's over-sized shirt billowed with the breeze and she took the side path on the outskirts of the forest beside the main route—the last thing she wanted to do was run into Stefan and Damon on the road, and she wasn't quite an imbecile when it came to concealing her secret.<p>

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Stefan noticed a white blur—his head whipped to the left to scrutinize in between the moss-coated trees and caught another glance of Caroline's bouncing blonde curls, but he pushed that out of his mind and viewed the whole thing as a hallucination.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline had noticed the car catching up with her, and to avoid detection she went further into the forest until the trees covered her tracks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bonnie looked fuming in there. So come on, tell me what you did. And I'm sure it's more than your 'troubled past' with each other." Stefan's tone hinted sarcasm and a bit of curiosity, despite wondering if he <em>wanted<em>to know what his devious brother had gotten up to this time- Damon was keen on surprising people with his indecency and whatever else.

Damn it, thought Damon. He should've known the interrogation would occur at some point during the ride to the shack; it was just that he'd been begging Stefan silently not to ask him any questions that revolved around Bonnie's growth of dislike towards him. Why was he so ridiculously observant? And why the hell couldn't he keep his nose out?

"I didn't do anything," stated Damon in a very dull, yet innocent tone. He stared straight ahead, concentrating on the road (a rarity when it came to Damon appearing behind the wheel) and watching as the town disappeared and they ventured forth into a tunnel of greenery. He didn't want to think nor speak about what had happened upstairs in his bedroom, for he knew that it would definitely pull him off track. He'd end up reliving those steamy moments in his mind, imagining the taste of her lips and the sensation of her warm breath as it caressed his cheek. "She just hates me because I'm a dick," he said with a dismissive shrug.

He was hoping to make this conversation less interesting than Stefan thought it would be. Instead, he put his mind to the plan. Jeremy would most likely be kept isolated in a room, perhaps guarded or locked away, or maybe even the opposite. It was possible that this vampire was keeping a determinedly close watch on him, just in case he decided to chance a sprint. Damon sighed heavily; this _so_ wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you want from me?" demanded Jeremy angrily, his sweaty face contorted with a mixture of rage and fear. His soft brown eyes followed the muscular form of a man who was merely casually pacing in front of him, apparently contemplating the situation. He seemed oblivious to Jeremy's question; he seemed oblivious to his entire presence, rather.<p>

Jeremy noticed his tanned complexion, his beady black eyes and his messy, mousy-brown hair. He was clothed entirely in black and upon his finger was a very large, very ugly, sovereign ring. Jeremy grimaced at it.

"Hello?" he yelled irritably, "Why am I here?" But once again, the man ignored him. He had stationed himself at the window, beside a greasy old armchair and had pulled a fraction of the curtain apart, peering out into the pitch black. He looked as if he were waiting for something; Jeremy didn't want to know what.

* * *

><p>Caroline pushed forward and eventually overtook the car—she could still hear the purring sound of the engine behind her but she did not look back and merely continued to push herself to the extent where she was panting for breath; it was smart to test her speed levels before she tried them again. But now that she was running, she couldn't slow down—it was about <em>ten minutes later <em>when she made it to the outskirts of Mystic Falls and the secluded area warned her that she was near. She paused and listened carefully.

She could hear the sound of Jeremy's voice and silence throughout the rest of the abandoned cottage—it wouldn't be that easy to escape with Jeremy, but as soon as he was safely outside; it was time to test her physical strength- which could be a fun experience.

In the next few minutes, Caroline had her back against the wall of the wrecked old house—she exhaled very lightly and attempted not to give away her position to anyone who may be listening intently on the inside of the house, which may actually be the case. From what _she_could hear, Jeremy was being kept in the back room of the cottage with a window, fortunately, in that very room.

But when she made her way to the back of the house and peeked in the tarnished, dusty window- she noticed that the obvious vampire who had been standing in the room had luckily turned and went out the door- she was positive that the vampire would only leave Jeremy for a moment or two and this was her chance to get in and get out in a minimal amount of time.

These vampires weren't so big on security; the door was unlocked, Jeremy's knots were tied expertly but not tight enough to physically keep him there if a vampire intervened- the house was silent, it was eerie. Jeremy went to speak, obviously shocked by Caroline's sudden solo appearance- but the blonde vampire had to clamp her hand on his mouth, gesturing for him to 'shut the hell up' or they would both be caught. If they were to escape victoriously, then they would both have to be as silent as possible.

'Get out… now', she mouthed to him when his binds were undone- she helped him out of the window she had come through and waited until he started a run. She swung her leg over the ledge of the window and just when she was ready to take a jump, a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Stefan knew that Damon's words were false, but he never expected his older brother to come out with a proclamation on his scheming or underhanded actions; after all, it <em>was <em>Damon. But the silence in the car was deafening and Stefan's curiosity grew, along with his protective tone with Elena- Bonnie was her best friend and Stefan knew that when Bonnie was upset, Elena was too. And that was something that he refused to see, and therefore Damon was obviously the centre of all deceit in their small circle. He pressed on.

"I think most people realise that by now, Damon. I mean, what happened before we came in? She looked ready to bite someone's head off –," his brow furrowed at his humorous choice of words. He couldn't help himself, it was so easy to become inquisitive with Damon's actions- but Stefan could guess that it would have something to do with an attack, a woman or a snarky comment.

Damon grunted in provocation, quite disappointed that his plan to crush Stefan's curiosity on the matter of his private undertakings hadn't worked. Did he have to be so damn nosy? He felt like he couldn't do anything without undergoing interrogation afterwards. But Damon figured that unfortunate incidents on his part in the past hadn't entirely helped with this matter. What with being a previously dominating, destructive and bloodthirsty vampire (now trained and tamed, he added silently) Damon had to accept that he came with a notification of caution. A lot of people found it difficult to trust him; Stefan was presumably one of those people.

"I'm going to bite _your_ head off if you don't shut up," Damon muttered impatiently as he turned into a road that led off the country lane. This road was a great deal darker than the one they had turned away from, and the way the trees curved to form a tunnel of foliage was rather solemn. Honestly, Damon preferred the blackness because it gave them respectable cover. He decided he'd park the car a fair good distance away from the abandoned shack – he was positive that the blinding brightness of the headlights would attract attention and that was the last thing they needed.

Damon pulled the car into a spacious gap behind a large willow tree, its branches elongated low enough to slightly conceal the vehicle. He switched off the engine and turned to Stefan, nodded unhesitatingly and clambered out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.  
>"Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy ran, just as Caroline had told him to. He sprinted as fast as he could through the woodland, not looking back, his heart thumping with fear and fortitude. He ran until a metallic taste filled his mouth. He slowed to a jog, gasping for air and looked around. He found himself deep in the heart of a forest-like maze, alone amidst the silence, his legs burning from the strain he was putting them through. Once he was sure nobody was following him, Jeremy stopped and leant up against a tree, bent-double against his knees as he breathed in and out heavily. He'd wait here for Caroline – she wouldn't be too long. She was only a few metres behind…<p>

But minutes trespassed as she didn't turn up; Jeremy wondered if she'd possibly gotten lost. Oxygen hitched in his throat; what if they'd grabbed her? What if she hadn't had the chance to climb out the window like he had? Jeremy panicked and began sprinting again in the opposite direction in hope of colliding with a familiar face. And as if he had just wished upon a star, he spotted two recognisable figures up ahead, emerging from a gleaming Mercedes. His heart gave a jolt of sheer relief.

"Stefan!" he yelled, "Damon!" He slowed to a jog as he approached them; both looked evidently startled to see him.

"Jeremy? I thought-?"

"They've got Caroline," he gasped, clutching a stitch in his side, "She helped me escape. She was behind me but – but they must've grabbed her."

Damon's expression hardened. Caroline? Here? What the _hell_ was she trying to do, get herself killed? She'd obviously heard what had happened from upstairs and had elected to complete the rescue mission herself, but why? What was she trying to prove?

Stefan advanced on Jeremy, roughly gripping his shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Jeremy, who's in there, who captured you?" he asked sincerely.

But Jeremy didn't answer. Instead he was looking at the space Damon had been standing. He wasn't there anymore.

"Damon's gone," he confirmed.

* * *

><p>Caroline's expression had hardened as she sat in the chair that Jeremy had previously occupied; she kept her chin in the air with pride radiating from her very skin, she wouldn't allow herself to become the bait for her friends – she would die first. It was comical, she had been convincing Damon to spare her life just an hour or so previous and now she was wishing that death would come fast and painless. Her lashes fluttered closed and she listened to the audible but quiet sounds around the derelict house – she kept her blue orbs closed even when padded footsteps entered the room she was in.<p>

"Open your eyes." The male voice was demanding and calm, as if he was so sure that she would follow through with his plans. After she did not answer, she could hear an impatient shuffling of his feet and then he repeated his demand. "Open your eyes, _now_, and perhaps we can get along." His voice was still immeasurably calm; it frustrated Caroline to no extent.

She opened her eyes. Caroline planned to quarrel with the mysterious voice of the stranger, to let him know that he should kill her, because there was no way in hell that she was waiting for her companions to be caught in his poisonous web. But instead, the moment or two that her eyes were open- that was all it took for the unknown vampire to kneel down to her height and compel her.

"You will listen to me and do as I say." Caroline glared at him. "You're quite the beautiful new immortal, aren't you? I think I just might enjoy you for a while, until your friends come here with the doppelganger."

The male twirled his finger around a golden lock of her hair; her breathe caught in her throat as he inched closer and closer to her until his mouth clashed with her own in a rough fashion—it was different, not what she was used to at all. But her brain told her to proceed, even though every muscle in her body was telling her to run away from him. He would not un-tie her, instead he rapidly ripped Damon's shirt that was covering her skin- revealing her bare shoulder.

A moan of panic came from her lips as she struggled against the vampire that continued to advance on her- his hands were roughly roaming her body and pinching at her until she could feel tears roll down her cheeks. He wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>Damon pelted through the bleak forest, running as fast as his exceptional speed would allow him. His mind was constantly on Caroline, a feeling of unease knotting up his stomach. He didn't want to think about what these vampires would do to her; manipulate her, torture her, possibly kill her? They had powers and capabilities that he lacked, giving them a list of advantages over him. But he didn't care. What they would do to <em>him <em>if they got their hands on him was the last thing on his mind. All he could think of was Caroline. He wasn't concerned about diving headfirst into danger alone. He paid no attention to the horror these vampires could put him through. He didn't care how he would get into the shack. All that mattered was that he got Caroline safely out of there, whether he was left unscathed or otherwise.

At long last, the shack loomed into his line of vision. It was a small, rickety, worn building, made up mainly of carelessly arranged wooden planks and ancient looking bricks. Its roof was awfully lopsided and the broken chimney looked weirdly out of place.

Damon faced the gruesome construction, his teeth clenched and his fists curled into angry balls at his sides. There was only one light on inside the house, but it was feeble and flickered an awful lot. Damon spotted that the window to this room had no glass and was quite pleased to see that he was granted a relatively easy access. That was, of course, if that particular room was not occupied. With it being the only window showing visible light, Damon thought that there was a slim chance this was the case. But he'd no doubt give it a go.

Quickly, he sped forwards, backing hastily up against the wall beside the empty window frame. Cautiously, he peered inside, resting his eyes upon an unbelievable sight; Caroline was bound tightly to a rickety chair in the centre of the room and a man – a vampire – was practically on top of her, ravaging her bare shoulders and doing all he could to get her clothes off. Damon could see the tears spill down Caroline's cheeks as she kicked and panicked against the vampire who was simply taking what he could.

Anger bubbled within the pits of Damon's stomach. What a _sick_ bastard, he thought. It was seeing the pain in her face and the lust in the male vampire's that sent all his caution to the wind; at a disbelieving speed, Damon jumped skilfully through the window and grabbed the vampire by his midriff and pushed him aside so forcefully that he flew into the air and collided with the opposite wall.

Damon whipped the stake from his jean pocket and stormed towards him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved the weapon into heart, receiving an agonised yelp from his victim. He wasn't sure if this had worked, considering he was an Original's aid, but he wasted no time. He dashed over to Caroline and crouched down in front of her, peering anxiously into her face.

"What were you thinking?" he growled, but his mind seemed to re-consider speech. "Are you alright?" he breathed. "Did he hurt you?"

* * *

><p>"Damon…" she whispered, with tears beaded on her lashes and her face wet from the constant weeping during her previous attack. She could have cried out in utter gladness; he was the last face she expected.<p>

"You have to get out of here _now_, he's not alone… the other will be back soon. Please…" Her tone was pleading; all she could do now was pray that no-one else followed Damon into the shack, they were already in a life or death situation and it was entirely her fault. If she had to choose, then Damon would be the last person she wanted to be in this situation with – in some ways, maybe it was fate.

"We all know I'm not cut out for this kind of life – I should have let you kill me when you had the chance, I'm dangerous to everyone I'm close to. Even now…" She tried to wipe the tears that continued to stream down her face, but her hands were still bound behind her back.

* * *

><p>Damon shifted to the back of the chair and got to work on pulling the knots of the ropes apart, but whoever had tied them had made sure that that particular job would not be made easy. If Caroline was right – which she most likely was – and others would turn up within minutes, he had to hurry and no matter what Caroline insisted, there was no way he was leaving her here.<p>

"I'm not leaving without you," he told her fiercely as he tugged, pulled and picked at the knots that only seemed to tighten as he fumbled with them. As soon as he got her out of this dump – and he wouldn't quit until he did – then he would give her a _very_ big talk about running off into danger to save Jeremy herself. He would much rather he, of all people, had gone with her if she was to refuse to stay at the Boarding House. But no, typical pride-stricken Caroline wanted to prove what she was capable of, as always. One day, he thought, she'd get herself into trouble much worse than this. There would come a time when he wouldn't be there to rescue her, and she would pay for her stupidity with her life.

Caroline opened her mouth to argue with Damon, about to insist that he leaves once more – but he wouldn't listen, instead he went about the room frantically and she assisted him with a few tugs on the ropes; but the now-dead vampire had tied them too expertly. She watched Damon search the room, all the time her gut was wrenching in anticipation- something was telling her that they would have company very soon and she still wasn't free of her bounds.

* * *

><p>At long last, he'd undone one rope, but she still wasn't free. She was bound a lot loosely than before, however, but it'd take one more until she could use her strength to free herself from the rest. Frantically, Damon searched the room for a sharp object of some sort that would be able to assist him, but nothing caught his eye. He told Caroline he'd be right back and went to hurriedly search the next room.<p>

He found a sharp, silver cooking knife in a draw beneath a sink. He grabbed it and made to rush back into the room he'd just left, but he turned to find himself face to face with-

"Elijah," he snarled. This had to be Elijah, the original that the now dead vampire was working for. Damon ran his eyes over his neatly parted, mousy-brown hair and the sovereign ring that allowed him to walk in the daylight. Upon his face he wore a smug smile.

"Hello, Damon."

The infamous Elijah stood in the doorway – he was too calm, and too sure of himself. Caroline despised that. She writhed once more as Elijah was momentarily distracted by Damon's presence in the run-down shack. Her bounds fell to the floor and she stood up.

Her natural instinct led her to Damon. She self-consciously pulled her shirt up until her skin was covered once more, her ice-blue eyes were red-rimmed and she could only look at the new arrival with extreme loathing. How _dare_ anyone even touch her – these originals were obviously vampires that Caroline did not want to run into, if she survived this pleasant visit.

Caroline did not inch further behind Damon, for the whole point of this suicide mission was to prove her capability in this new life of immortality- it _obviously_ back-fired on her and now she had to work with looking dangerously sexy in her blood-stained jeans and ripped white shirt; whether it worked or not was oblivious to her. Each moment or two she would avert her blue-eyed gaze from Elijah to Damon, as if convincing herself that he was actually there and she wasn't suffering some kind of heroic hallucination; could she be high on the blood from earlier? Yeah, she felt as high as a kite.

For a moment, it was silent between the three of them. Elijah merely stood fiddling with the ugly ring bound to his finger, a subtle, satisfied smile playing at his lips. He contemplated Damon for a moment, before his eyes flitted over to Caroline, where they seemed to maintain for a while longer.

Elijah turned his head ever so slightly and connected his gaze with her own- it was like his mind was a magnet and he was attempting to connect with her mentally. She could feel her mind becoming more and more weak and penetrable to him. What _was_ he doing?

"My, you _are_ a pretty thing," he murmured, his smile not once faltering. Damon glared at him, unblinking, but said nothing. "Where did you get this one, Damon?" he asked; a fine, thin eyebrow rose a few millimetres above the other.

But, of course, Damon refused to converse. He eyed Elijah grudgingly, his sharp blue stare full to the brim with the desire to kill the original that stood before him, a little too casually for his liking. Something had obviously pleased the elder vampire for him to come across so plain. Had they got Elena? What if they'd gone to the house? Damon would've done _anything_ to wipe that smug smile off his face…

"Ah, the silence speaks for itself, I see," he mused, his hands now in the pockets of his formal, black trousers, "Don't be angry, now, Damon. There's nothing to be angry about. You have simply misinterpreted my request. I only wish to _talk_ to Elena. I do not aspire to kill her."

* * *

><p>Elijah continued to speak calmly with Damon, as to keep his suspicion from the current concoction he was fabricating in Caroline's weak mind-state. His words seemed far-away and distant to the blonde vampire, her vision blurring quite a bit for a minute or so. Damon didn't seem to notice her sudden trance-like state and steady gaze held with the original vampire standing opposite them. It was then that she could hear <em>his <em>voice in her mind. But his lips were not addressing her. How could she hear him so clearly in her mind?

"_You will listen to me and obey me. Control your friend here and keep him from harming me, or you will both die. Do you understand? Bring me Elena very soon, I know she trusts you. Nod your head if you understand._"

Caroline discreetly nodded her head with her eyes unblinking. Elijah seemed to smirk at the corner of his mouth, as if mocking Damon. She had missed half of the conversation that had arisen between the two males; what had even been discussed?

* * *

><p>Quickly, Damon glanced sideways at Caroline, but the mass of wavy, blonde hair hid her face and he could not perceive her reaction to this. Was he supposed to believe this crap?<p>

"And you want me to believe that, I suppose?"

Damon gripped the kitchen knife he was holding tightly in his hand – so tight that his knuckles had whitened. But he did not use it. He barely moved it, in fact. It was taking an awful lot of willpower to restrain his self from shoving the knife straight through Elijah's neck.

Elijah simply nodded. "Yes, I do."

Damon laughed darkly, but the laugh did not reach his eyes, "No chance."

Damon had lunged towards the original and as if on instinctual reaction, Caroline threw herself in the middle of the path between the two vampires. Her delicate hand had enclosed around Damon's throat and with a severe flick of her wrist, she had thrown him across the room and a smash made it clear that her defence had been successful. But her mind was vulnerable – she wanted to reject the compulsion.

"Son of a bitch," he grumbled under his breath as he regained air and began to shove aside the various contents of the cupboard that had fallen upon him.

Damon had been completely unaware of the silent interaction between Caroline and Elijah. He'd been so focused on containing his anger and resisting the temptation to stab Elijah that he hadn't looked out for anything suspicious that he may be up to. It hadn't once crossed his mind that Elijah had the power to compel vampires.

Once he's gotten back to his feet, Damon stared incredulously at the sight before him; Elijah hadn't moved an inch. He still stood looking worryingly delighted with his hands buried within the pockets of his trousers, eyeing him with great dislike. But Damon's eyes weren't on Elijah. They were on Caroline.

"Caroline, what-?" he began, his voice hoarse but full of resentment and irascibility. She'd moved from her stationary position beside the door frame to the centre of the room, in front of Elijah. The look on her face told him that _she_ had been the one to launch him so effortlessly across the kitchen and not Elijah.

Why? He was sure he hadn't done anything to insult or provoke her. What had gotten into her? "What're you doing?" he hissed at her. But then he saw the congenial smirk on Elijah's face. That simple aspect made Damon momentarily suspicious. What _was s_he up to?

Caroline could only crease her brow in confusion; her mind was so distant and confused. Why was she hurting Damon when he had come to rescue her? He had killed the vampire that had almost sexually assaulted her. It was then that Caroline could feel Elijah penetrate her mind once more.

"_Caroline, you must now kill your friend over there for me. It's an unfortunate loss, but well, he's getting in the way of my plan._" His smirk made her blood turn cold. She clenched her teeth in indignation but his compulsion was _so_ strong.

"Would you look at that; it seems your beautiful young friend here has chosen a different side. It's either you or her, because she _will_ obey me." Elijah almost chuckled; it was obvious that he was amused at the sudden turn of events.

At Elijah's words, it clicked. Caroline had said nothing to entail she had swapped sides. The look of confusion upon her face said it all. She had no idea what she was doing. She was being manipulated.

"Damon..." Caroline could feel her fists clench. Her voice was strained and her eyes stung with salty tears. It was then that she lunged at him, when Elijah pushed further into her mind path.

"Get out of her head," grimaced Damon, his lip curling as he glared at Elijah with immeasurable hatred. "Or I swear to god, I will-"

But before he could finish reciting what he would truly love to do to him, Caroline dived for him at a speed only vampires could comprehend. He had to admit, he'd seen it coming – she'd been stood there, looking as though she was trying so hard to restrain herself. But Elijah's proficiency was too strong. It all reminded him of the things _he'd_ made her do. It oddly pained him to think about it, but he hastily put it to the back of his mind. What was he doing? He had felt no remorse for what he'd done to her; what had changed?

Damon plummeted sideways, grabbing Caroline's ankle as he plunged to the tiled floor. As he fell, he forced her down with him and pinned her to the floor by her shoulders.

"Caroline," he whispered hurriedly, quickly taking cover behind a large kitchen unit. He slapped her face sharply. "Caroline, don't let him in. Try as _hard_ as you can to keep him out of your head-"

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel her restrained attack backfire, and before she could comprehend her next forced movement, she was on the tiled floor of the room. Damon's firm hand enclosed around her ankle and then moved to her shoulders as he held her down with his heightened strength. Caroline whimpered a bit at the confusion rooted in her mind.<p>

"You slapped me..." Those were the only idiotic words that had emitted from the vampire's quivering pale-pink lips. Damon had climbed off her already and towered above her controlled form. "He.. my mind.." Her brow creased in mere confusion and frustration.

* * *

><p>"Am I interrupting something?"<p>

Damon's stomach gave a hearty jolt. He looked over at the doorway, lips parted in mild shock, as Stefan stood there, his expression reinforced. His dark eyes fluttered from Elijah, to Damon, then to Caroline, where they settled. "What is she doing here?"

But Damon decided he would answer that question later, "Not now." He clambered to his feet. "We've got originality issues?" He nodded his head in the direction of Elijah, who looked only too happy at the new arrival.

* * *

><p>Caroline hastily climbed to her feet unsteadily and stole a glance at the original, Elijah. He was looking at the new arrival to the party- Stefan Salvatore stood in the doorway of the room. Caroline inwardly groaned. Another person had been caught in her whirlwind of idiocy.<p>

"I would say that I am relatively outnumbered. But here, I have my own little weapon right here." Elijah gestured to Caroline, who could feel herself suddenly and involuntarily jerk forward until she was standing between the brothers and the original.

* * *

><p>Before Damon could hold her back, Caroline had stumbled forwards to stand between both oppositions. He could clearly see that she was trying extremely hard to push Elijah out of her head, but whatever she did, it didn't seem to work. He overpowered her easily – after all, she was exceedingly new to this after life. She didn't have the strength that they all had.<p>

Damon stood defiantly next to his brother, who was watching Elijah with intense curiosity. "So you can compel vampires?" said Stefan conversationally, in his usual ridiculously calm tone. Damon often envied his serenity, although he never admitted it. He always believed that he, himself, was the better, more superior brother. Obviously.

"What is it that you want with Elena?" he asked, a frown creasing his somewhat flawless complexion. Damon looked from one vampire to the other, but could not help letting his eyes linger a little longer upon Caroline.

Whilst Stefan conversed with Elijah, his mind momentarily drifted freely, wandering back to the moments of earlier that night back in his bedroom … Nobody knew but them (and Bonnie, of course, but he didn't want to remember that part). It was their little secret. But what would happen now? Was it just a one time thing? Even looking at her now, whilst she was under another's control, he couldn't help but realise he wanted more and not just a one-shot. He felt the need to care for her, to protect her, to…

He stopped his thoughts immediately – he even felt his face harden. There was no way he was to think about _that_ right now. He didn't even know if it was true. Did he? Did he not? He was unsure. It could be something completely different…

"Just cut the crap and let her go!" yelled Damon angrily, advancing forwards. But Stefan threw out an arm and stopped him from going any further, a look of distinct warning upon his face.

"Damon, don't," he muttered under his breath with a very subtle shake of his head. Damon glared at him, silently cursing him for not letting him rip of Elijah's head, but nonetheless he retreated and merely resumed his position against the wall, his teeth clenched, danger flashing within his eyes.

* * *

><p>Elijah had extended his arm and laced it complacently around Caroline's wispy waist. He looked down at her as if they had merely been old acquaintances, an amused smile continued to dance upon his thin lips. He moved his gaze from the female vampire to the infuriated brothers at the other side of the room- well, one relatively calm brother and the other perpetually angered. It only made Elijah's amusement heighten at his game.<p>

Caroline was still resisting the compulsion that the vampire held over her, and she kept attempting to pull herself out of the cage he had created in her mind. She squirmed away from him with a shiver, breaking from his compulsion quite a bit. It seemed like originals could compel vampires, but their hold on them was merely temporary- it wasn't as strong as it was with humans and it took a great level of concentration to hold mind compulsion with other supernatural creatures. She tried to inch away from him.

But he was faster than her. She had made a few steps towards Damon and Stefan, but then his fingers were entwined in her silvery blonde curls and he pulled her back abruptly by her hair. Caroline could feel a measly whimper escape from her throat. "Don't resist it, Caroline, you're only making my game dull then," he whispered slowly and deliberately in her ear, his lips _too_close to her skin- she could feel herself shiver once more as his cold breath made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Don't touch me…" Her murmur was decipherable, but her voice was strained when she spoke. Elijah did not conclude with her demand, he now ignored her and kept a firm grip on her hair in case of any more escape plans. Caroline gazed across the room until her stare reached Damon – her sudden vampire bravado dropped. She felt like a puppet once more, she knew the feeling.

* * *

><p>Elijah was only angering Damon more with every move he made, especially when it was towards Caroline, but he was certain his provocations were intentional. He was purposefully messing with him, perhaps waiting for an excuse to kill him. Did he honestly think that conflicting Damon like this would get him what he wanted? Of course not … It would only reduce his chances.<p>

It took a lot of mind arrest to keep Damon from attacking Elijah, for Stefan still had his arm outstretched in front of him, restricting him from any further movement. But if he was to stay alive - and keep the others alive too - then he could not give in to his covet.

"Get your hands off her!" yelled Damon. To his slight left, he felt his brother's eyes on him, full of something similar to suspicion. Almost as if he could read Stefan's mind, this moment of defending Caroline had struck him as quite surprised.

It was rare for Damon to shield someone so forcefully, especially when his past with that person was full of hatred, possession and manipulation; something comparable to the current state of affairs. He ignored the penetrating stare, however, and kept his eyes maliciously upon the Original whose hand was roughly intertwined within Caroline's blonde hair.

"Let her go or I _swear_ I will rip out your heart and smear it all over these walls. A knowable talent of mine."

Stefan had started fidgeting beside him and a quick glance told Damon what he was up to. So to hide these subtle movements, he began to converse with Elijah in the hope that it would distract him.

"So what is it?" demanded Damon, pushing aside Stefan's obstructive arm and storming forwards, "What's the _thrill_ of having control over somebody so vulnerable? Does it make you feel strong? Powerful?"

Back when he had compelled Caroline, this had been everything he'd been feeling, every emotion he had experienced. It was all he had compelled her for. He wanted to feel like he ruled her, like she was his puppet, willing to do anything he asked of her. A toy he could play with whenever he wanted to. She would have no say in it. He practically owned her.

* * *

><p>Caroline continued to stare at Damon with her vulnerable blue eyes occasionally flickering to Stefan; she had caused this with her foolish thoughts of appraisal. It was the last time she would have a smooth move for a while. She could feel the vampires hands pulled firmer on her hair; she clenched her teeth in pain this time, wishing that she had the control to repel his compulsion. That was all she was- a toy for someone else to amuse themselves with, and that was all she would ever be. Now she knew the reason why; her mind was easier to penetrate, it was vulnerable and weak- <em>she<em>was weak. And she hated it. If she could diminish all of her thoughts, she would.

"Now, now, I wouldn't come too close, Damon. She can be dangerous if I tell her to be." Elijah's tone was beginning to get on Caroline's nerves; he seemed so calm about using her like she was a doll. It angered her even more than the incidents with Damon had.

"I think I'll keep this lovely new vampire here with me for a while – what was your name again, my sweet? Oh yes, Caroline is it? It's quite a beautiful name." She shivered as he used his other hand to stroke her blonde curls, his fingers pausing on her cheek. "She can keep me company until you bring Elena to me so we can have a short conversation, do you understand?"

Caroline tried to inch away from his touch, but he only smiled and tightened his grip on her hair once more. She growled this time, in defiance and also with slight fear lacing her entire form.

* * *

><p>Damon ignored Elijah's unambiguous warning and continued to saunter forwards, an aspect of calmness upon his face, replacing the previous occurrence of destructive anger. He folded his arms casually across his chest as he meandered towards Caroline and Elijah, a somewhat devious smirk sketched upon his lips. The funny thing was that he knew what was going to happen next. Stefan had already reached for the stake that was in his pocket, and if that plan failed, Damon would grab the stake that he'd jammed into the fairly dumber vampire and merely try again. He just hoped that he could capture Elijah's attention long enough for the first part to work.<p>

"So you're just going to dismiss the fact that you're a dick," stated Damon, with an understanding nod. "I've been in your position before. I've compelled a girl – an innocent girl, might I add – into believing she is my slave, that she is mine unconditionally, in fact. I made her do what I wanted her to do and it deeply satisfied me. The fact that I had control over her, that I could use her to persuade others … Well, it was a thrill, sure."

Damon laughed – it was like he was having a conversation with an old friend. But all the way through this method of distraction, Damon couldn't help but know that the girl he was referring to was Caroline. He had never expected to hate himself for what he'd done to her. All remorse had been regrettably diminished; now he had to put up with the guilt.

* * *

><p>Caroline listened distantly to Damon's words, somehow receiving the feeling that Damon had compelled other women in the past, but that he was referring to <em>her <em>compulsion at that very moment. She could feel the knots in her stomach tighten as she realised what he was attempting to do – a discreet apology without actually having to say it to her face? If she knew Damon, then that was the best she was going to get and she accepted it with a small nod in his direction.

"Many people told me how wrong I was, how deluded and psychopathic I was. I stand here, in front of you, and it's like I'm looking into a mirror."

He smiled nastily into Elijah's tranquil expression, wanting nothing more than to rip him to shreds. "You're deluded, you're a psychopath and you do not deserve this second chance," he concluded.

From behind Damon, Stefan had made a sudden movement. Just like in a baton race, he'd sped over to Damon, quickly handed him the stake and waited. But there was no need to wait. It all had happened in a few split seconds. Possibly not even that. It was too fast for a human eye to detect. Damon raised the stake and took aim, sincerely positive that it would not miss.

"Goodnight, Elijah."

And he thrust the weapon forwards.

* * *

><p>Caroline's ice-blue eyes widened, her pupils dilating for a few seconds until returning to their normal state- she could think for herself now, and the first thing that came to her mind was how messed-up her hair would be when she looked in a mirror. It was a typical Caroline thought, and it almost made her smile. But all of a sudden, she felt herself being yanked by the hair to the ground—and then the hand entwined in her curls had loosened and she found herself on top of a staked and relatively dead Elijah.<p>

With a terrified squeak, she crawled away from the corpse of the original and found the front of her shirt drenched in his cold, crimson blood. She continued to crawl away from him until her back found a wall and she could feel the tension in her petite form.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to happen at top speed. It was all a sort of blur. Damon had felt the stake harshly pierce Elijah's skin and penetrate the delicacy of his heart. He'd watched as he sank to the ground, horror in his eyes, dragging Caroline down with him. He'd smelt the blood that seeped from the vampire's wound. He'd heard the rush of footsteps that belonged to Stefan run towards a cowering Caroline. He'd tasted the flavour of satisfaction and relief as he watched his opposite crumble at his hands. But it had all whipped past at a ridiculous speed. He couldn't even remember running over to Caroline's aid; Stefan was already offering a helping hand to assist her in getting to her feet.<br>It was finally over; the torment, the worrying. All had been banished – at least for now. As if from far away, Damon heard Stefan's voice, reassuring Caroline that she was safe now and that everything was fine.

But Damon wanted to disagree. As he stared, quite startled, down at Elijah's body, he already knew this wasn't the end. It would never end. Not for them.

"Stefan," muttered Damon, finally peeling his gaze away from the body on the floor. "Go check on Jeremy. We'll be out in a minute. Got to clean up this mess."

Stefan looked up from tending to Caroline and frowned, but nodded nonetheless and headed out of the abandoned shack. It was a disgusting place – there was dirt everywhere. As soon as fresh air hit his face, he looked back at the shadows of Caroline and Damon. Maybe _that_was what he was hiding …

As soon as Stefan was out of earshot, Damon turned to Caroline.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed, though he couldn't bring himself to look angry.

He was infuriated with her for putting herself in such danger, but as he peered into her face, his expression remained soft. He found himself unable to change the look of relief in his eyes as he comprehended that Caroline was finally safe. If his heart could beat, by now he was sure it would be pounding, "What was going through your head, Caroline? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Of course, Damon had no intention of cleaning up the mess they'd made. He had no desire to go anywhere near the bodies of the dead vampires. He'd just wanted to snatch a few minutes privacy to talk to Caroline. But he wasn't entirely sure what about just yet.

* * *

><p>Stefan's soothing words were distant to Caroline; all she could do was nod her head- although she wasn't entirely sure what she was nodding her head to. She was still somewhat dazed from the firm compulsion that the original had over her mind- and she thought that she had escaped being the slave when she turned into a vampire, but it turns out that it was somewhat destined for her, she thought. A few moments passed and she looked up to see that Stefan was leaving, his position being taken by Damon instead. His words were exasperated, but his expression was somehow soft and relieved.<p>

Her mouth upturned into a lazy and exhausted smile, although her hands remained to shake ever so slightly from the previous ordeal. "If anyone were to kill me, I would prefer it would be you- he just didn't have the same knack at it, you know." Her laugh was shaken, and yet she still found humour after running into a stupid situation like a complete idiot.

It was typical Caroline behaviour, but some things never change. But her amusement fell just as quick as it had come and she could feel her bottom lip quiver in fear once more – she had been compelled once more; what if he had made her do something much worse, like kill Elena or Bonnie, or anyone else? What if the sleazy vampire succeeded in sexually assaulting her? She was an _absolute_ idiot.

* * *

><p>At her attempt at humour, even Damon couldn't help but smile a little. She could joke about the bad things that had happened to her, even admit who she would prefer to be killed by. But Damon wasn't sure whether this was a compliment or otherwise. He chose not to ask.<br>He crouched down in front of her and peered into her pallid face, concern swimming in his eyes. He didn't understand how she could be so idiotic. He'd gathered that she had a thirst to prove herself, to make people know she wasn't weak and vulnerable, but running off after a vampire – one over five hundred years older than her - having just been turned was just ridiculously stupid. He couldn't stress that enough. She wasn't strong enough to fight alone. Not yet. She had to know that because he didn't want to find himself having to save her life repeatedly.

"Don't worry; he didn't make you do anything," said Damon, spotting how scared she looked, "Although I think he may have wanted you to kill me a couple of times. I think I pissed him off." He breathed a pitiable laugh. He decided not to go into detail about how she'd launched him across the room and how she'd lunged at him mere moments after that. She didn't need to know – it would only upset her.

* * *

><p>She could feel warm tears bead her lashes. "I got b-blood on your shirt…" She looked down at the blood-stained white shirt with a tearless sob.<p>

* * *

><p>Until she brought it up again, Damon had forgotten Caroline was wearing his white shirt. As she pointed out, he saw the blood tarnished upon the material, but his ruined shirt was the last of his worries. He just wanted to get them both out of there.<br>"Don't worry about that," he said. "Let's just get out of here."

Damon stood up straight and waited for Caroline to follow suit. He felt like he didn't want to touch her and that he would infect her if he did. Seeing her treated so cruelly at the hands of Elijah had only worsened his guilt when he remembered he'd done the same. A knot tightened in his stomach as he remembered the look on her face when he had once fed on her. She'd screamed. It was as clear as crystal in his memory.

* * *

><p>Caroline still seemed upset by the serious amount of blood that had stained the once-white and clean shirt; but if she had known what had happened when she was under the compulsion of the vampires, then perhaps it would have been the least of her worries. She stood up quickly and took one last glance over at the hideous corpse of Elijah – something in Caroline's mind told her to still fear him. He was powerful, and powerful people don't just diminish like that.<p>

She brushed her dishevelled tresses from her face and took a moment to look at Damon; he seemed to have trouble looking at _her_, as if it pained him for some reason. She cautiously inched closer to him, intent on finding out what had happened or what had been said when she had been compelled – but instead, she felt the sudden urge to touch him. She raised her delicate hand and traced her fingers along his jaw-line, as if in awe. And then dropped her hand.

She smiled apprehensively, as if to reassure him of something; she wasn't sure what it was, but her pull towards him was entirely real and _solid_ - not like it was before. If she was to be honest, it rather scared her. He was the man who had manipulated her, fed from her and used her as a puppet and a snack. Caroline had loathed him at one point, she had been determined on getting revenge. But now, confusion made her mind hazy.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed as Caroline's fingers traced his jaw, leaving burning trails where they had touched. For a split second, he closed his eyes, focusing only on the sentiment of the moment, caging the rest of his thoughts in a dark place at the back of his mind. For now, he'd try to put his remorse to rest and instead concentrate on getting them back to safety. But he still found it difficult to look at Caroline the way he did before. Back then, when he was at his worst, he had never paused to think about how much he had hurt Caroline, both physically and emotionally. It hadn't crossed his mind to consider the effect his actions were having upon his victim, rather than just himself. It wasn't who he was. He was self-righteous and felt superior above others. Other people's feelings meant nothing to him. He had no appreciation for others' lives. He lived only to please himself …<p>

What had changed him though? Somehow, numerous traits had been altered and only _he_ saw this change. To others, he acted no different – he was still cynical, discourteous, narcissistic and particularly dangerous – but within Caroline's presence, it was like he'd left those things behind, like her spell had taken them away. She was good for him. But how, he had no idea.

Damon turned back to Caroline, frowning. This girl, this beautiful thing standing before him was the reason for his alterations. The effect she had on him was intriguing. She was everything he wanted; everything he _needed_.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do now." Her words were whispered, but fear was obvious in her weak tone. She felt vulnerable in her new body after what had happened; not strong like before. But she was sure that a shower and some… well, blood, would get her back to her usual self.<p>

* * *

><p>"I won't <em>ever<em> let anyone hurt you, Caroline," he whispered, wanting nothing more than to wipe the fear off her face. He abandoned his worries of infecting her somehow and pulled her into his arms, leaning in to kiss her affectionately on the lips. After a few seconds, he parted lips with her and rested his forehead upon hers, his eyes closed. He wasn't sure but … after everything … could he possibly be falling for Caroline?

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel her fears being concealed by the sudden warmth of Damon's lips on her own- this wasn't the kiss she experienced under his compulsion when she had been human, nor was it like the heated kisses they shared previously that night. It was different, but in a completely blissful way. She melded perfectly against his taller form as he took her in his arms and their movements seemed natural, like they had performed them a thousand times before. She rest her forehead against his own, her breathing slowing until she was relatively calmer.<p>

"I'll attempt not to run off on a stupid mission to prove that I'm not just a ditzy blonde," she concluded in return, a short sigh escaping from her lips. She chuckled briefly at her confession; she knew she was capable of things, but battling ancient vampires was _not_ on her list for the next time she wanted to have an adventure. She met his gaze for a moment or so.

"I can't go home. I'm not _controlled_ enough, not around my mum… she makes me angry most of the time." Her words trailed off into the distance and her thoughts went on – all she could do was feel alone in this new 'life', if she could even call it a life. She felt isolated from her friends, from Bonnie and Elena, and she couldn't even find comfort in her own room. It wasn't what she had expected, at all.

* * *

><p>Damon frowned and reached out to caress her cheek tenderly with his fingertips. It was most unlike him to be so gentle, to sympathise somebody's sadness. But Caroline had that hold over him, unbeknownst to her. He wanted to protect her. He had to. Just like Stefan had to protect Elena…<p>

"Stay at the Boarding House," he told her with a nod, "Until you've learnt how to control your instinct."

For a moment, their eyes met. He used his eyes to tell her that everything would be fine because he just couldn't seem to find the right words. It had never been something he was good at; he was never one to reassure. He had always been the one to take lives, not save them. He still did not understand the alterations in his traits. But there were much more important things to focus on, so Damon ushered his troubled thoughts to the back of his head, saving them for future ponderings whilst solitary with a double scotch.

"Come on," muttered Damon, casting a censorious glare around him, "Let's get out of here."

He dropped his hand from Caroline's soft, milk-white cheek and left the room with an ominous appearance that he kept to himself. He didn't want her to see how repentant he looked, for questions would be inevitable. Unless she was smart enough not to ask - but then there would be worrying. He didn't want anyone worrying about him. He could look after himself.

Damon breathed a sigh of relief as the chilled air whipped bitingly across his face and through his hair, creating a mass of black mess atop his head. It felt good to finally feel something glacial, something he deeply welcomed. The ice in the air seemed to kick him back to reality, which was where he wanted to be. With his hands in his pockets, Damon stormed across the bland and deadened lawn, not waiting for Caroline to catch up.

* * *

><p>Caroline waited until Damon had exited the room before she looked back down at the dead vampire who was slouched indolently on the floor, with a pool of crimson blood surrounding his idle corpse. She pawed nervously at Damon's comfortable over-sized shirt that caressed her form with its expensive cotton; it was ridiculous how much she wished that her comfort could be found in Damon's arms at that moment, rather than the thought of his clothing on her. She could have run after him out the door instead of staying in the dark, damp room—but she had a feeling that if she was to keep him close to her, then she would have to give him the space he needed. She wasn't the needy, love-deprived human girl anymore. She was now a strong, independent vampire who would kick ass and take no shit – especially from these originals. Next time, she would be ready for revenge, and it was a dish that was best served cold. And hell, would she serve some up.<p>

Her breath was hitched and broken as she moved closer to the dead vampire, kneeling down beside him in the pool of his ice-cold blood. Caroline could feel salty, warm tears slide down her rosy cheeks- despite the slight flaws in her appearance due to her transformation from human to vampire, she remained generally the same. No-one noticed that she had changed at all. But in her heart, she felt so different than what she previously was. She could feel stronger, despite how low her emotions felt at that very moment. It seemed that all of her emotions had heightened.

"I'm sorry that you had to die," she began in a quiet murmur, continuing to paw at the blood-stained shirt she was wearing. Caroline looked at the vampire for another moment or two before rising. She would be strong now.

* * *

><p>He needed a few moments alone to progress the compulsive thoughts that would not budge from his head. There was nobody he could confide in but himself. It had always been him and him alone. He worked alone - a reason why most who knew him avoided him. And the last thing he wanted was to hurt Caroline; it would surely happen if she were to discover what was going through his mind. He could afford to hurt himself, but she was out of bounds. He'd hurt her enough in the past. He swore to himself he would never pain her again.<p>

"Damon, what took you so long?" called Stefan, once his Mercedes had popped into view. Stefan was leant against the bonnet of the car; Jeremy sat on a patch of grass at his heels. The kid looked sickly pale, but he'd just escaped a face to face encounter with a few murderous vampires; Damon couldn't really blame him.

"Cleaning up," he said shortly, stopping at the door to the driver's seat. He peered into the darkness, observing the area for a glimpse of an oncoming Caroline. He frowned; maybe he should've waited for her…

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes marched out of the abandoned shack with her head held high, despite her broken and neglected appearance. Her blonde curls were tussled and resembled a bird's nest on top of her head, her blue eyes were red-rimmed and her torn clothes were covered in dried-in blood. But despite that, she managed to transform her lips into a seductive pout and only smile when she found the car with Stefan, Damon and Jeremy standing beside it.<p>

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm tired." She demonstrated a yawn, followed by a pout of sheer innocence.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Caroline with mild curiosity. With a small smirk that he did very well to conceal, he glanced at the suddenly fearless blonde and shook his head. One minute she was a blood-sodden wreck, the next the most confident, proud and truly enticing woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Vampire Barbie would most certainly be a stimulating escapade.<p> 


	4. Pressure

**A/N: **_Wow guys! 9 reviews in 2 days, that's so amazing! I wasn't expecting such an awesome response if I'm totally honest! Reading your incredible reviews has made me want to get on with this chapter already! Some of this chapter was pre-written, but recently Chrissie and I have edited in a few odds and ends. I hope it lives up to your expectations! I have so much love for you guys right now. Enjoy!_

_**Note: **It might not be as clear as I'd hoped in the beginning that Damon is trying very hard to ignore the fact that one minute Caroline is weak and vulnerable and craving his affections and the next she's manipulative and hates Damon with all she has. Reasons for this will come later on in the story, but right now Damon's trying to convince himself that all he wanted from her was meaningless sex, as horrible as that might sound. But hey, it's Damon. Haha!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Pressure<strong>

Caroline Forbes was not a patient person, and so the drive back to the boarding house was tedious. She had taken Damon's direction and climbed into the back of the car next to an exhausted Jeremy. It was the middle of the night and the school fair would most likely be over and finished- Caroline briefly wondered if Stefan had cleaned up after her little 'incident' or if the police would be swarming the school grounds in search of the ruthless killer than drained an innocent man of his blood. She winced at the memories that came rushing back to her. It would take some getting used to and she would attempt to forgive herself for the shameful act she permitted on the man.

"I don't see why I can't run back to the boarding house." She was exasperated now; the silence in the car was deafening. She would talk even in the most awkward of situations; she remembered that Damon hated that. But that only urged her to continue on her quest to get on Damon's nerves and _infuriate_ him to no end- it brought her pleasure, and whilst she stayed at the boarding house with the Salvatore brothers, she may as well get as much amusement out of it as possible.

Damon was sitting in the driver's seat in front of her, and with a smirk, she idly started to kick his chair- a soft muffle sounding each time she did so. It was a habit she inherited on long journeys and a typical-Caroline act of boredom.

"I'm boooored." Her voice came out in a soft moan as she pouted, concealing the mischievous smirk that had previously graced her lips.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the Salvatore settlement didn't take as long as it took getting to the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Thankfully, it was a quick journey through the vast scenes of countryside and back towards the town, even if Caroline was driving Damon insane. For a few minutes he'd forced himself to endure her complaints, her whining and her childishness, but found he could not bear it much longer. He knew that she was purposely trying to piss him off, but he didn't care. She could revel in her triumph as much as she wanted if she would just shut up.<p>

"Will you stop it?" he snapped, throwing her a poisonous glare through the rear-view mirror. Typical, playful Caroline, he thought with a disbelieving shake of his head. It was like she had multiple personalities. At one point he wanted her, to touch her, but at another he just wanted to get rid of her. He imagined leaving her stranded in the middle of the countryside, but fought back the desire to physically stop the car and kick her out and leave her there.

* * *

><p>Caroline's grin just sparked with absolute amusement and her ice-blue eyes danced with hilarity; it was unfortunate that Damon had to eventually realise that although the new and improved Caroline had some new, shiny character traits- she also had inherited some of her original traits- that included her impish and mischievous side that had irritated Damon when she was human, and she was amused to notice that she could still be an annoyance to the grimacing vampire in the front seat.<p>

"I don't like it when people shout at me," she murmured with a hint of provocation laced in her soft tone. Caroline leaned forward and rested her chin on the shoulder of the front seat; perhaps too close for poor old Damon. But she was passing the time, and why not pass it any other way than to annoy him? It was a typical characteristic of Caroline's, and it unfortunately would not change any time soon- well, unfortunate for Damon.

She let her sweet breath wash over his neck, she could feel the warmth coming from her lips and she had the strange, but understandable, urge to lean forward just a tiny bit more and place a series of kisses upon his cool skin. But alas, Caroline resisted the temptation.

* * *

><p>At long last, they drove into town; it was relatively deserted, except from the odd loitering drunk attempting to stumble home. It took another minute or so to get to the other side of the town where the boarding house was. Damon parked the car in the driveway and got out, storming without waiting for the others to follow. He barged through the door, tossing the keys onto a nearby coffee table and throwing himself into an armchair. The room was empty; he could hear Elena and Bonnie in the kitchen a couple of rooms away. They were chatting; worrying about Stefan and Jeremy … Not once did he hear that they were worried about him. He ignored their voices and closed his eyes. He would need to talk to Jeremy, he decided with a sigh. Caroline too.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon had already stormed out of the car with all guns blazing, and she could only giggle at his botheration with her recovered traits. She followed, but at a vampire speed – she could hear Stefan and Jeremy still in the car; Stefan was having a discussion with Elena's brother about <em>their world<em>and how important it was to be discreet, yada yada yada. It was so tedious to listen to it, so she decided that the warmth of the house would be more appealing.

* * *

><p>She'd done it again. Her game was back in play. It was as if she was shielding herself from something, just like he did, something she didn't want anybody to know, something that ashamed her. Damon deliberated this for a moment, staring broodingly at nothing in particular. Something he was good at was breaking down the protective walls of girls, especially when they were lying beneath him. Was it possible to break Caroline's? To himself, he shrugged. It was worth a try.<p>

Absently, one of his hands came to rest upon the back of his own neck, the place where he had felt Caroline's warm breath on his skin. With much difficulty, he had managed to pretend he had ignored it. It had proven hard, for all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and devour the sensation, drop into the blissfully dark abyss she created for him. But Stefan's eyes had been on him, he knew.

Why was he keeping it so hushed up? It was only like him to seduce a woman and claim her for his own; he had done it many times before and he hadn't hidden it then. In fact, he boasted about it like the arrogant man he was. He told Stefan everything, as if _wanting_ him to be disappointed in his elder brother. He was relatively witty about it all – angering Stefan so heartlessly thrilled him. Truthfully, there was nothing he needed to hide. He just felt like he wanted to. So he decided that, for now, it would remain a secret.

* * *

><p>In a quick flash, she was through the door of the boarding house and straight into an armchair. It just happened that the armchair she chose was already occupied, and she had ended up draped across the lap of her almost-murderer. Her pout was evident.<p>

"You seem tense." Her tone made it sound like her words amused her; she somewhat _liked_ to push Damon's buttons and put him over the edge- whether it was with lust or anger. And both together would be ravishing.

* * *

><p>Damon was about to rise from the armchair but instead found himself with a woman upon his lap. The haste of her appearance was too fast for the human eye to see; she was there in less than seconds.<p>

"Tense?" he repeated, with a dark smile, "Why would I be?" He raised an eyebrow arrogantly.

* * *

><p>Caroline leant closer to Damon, her face just a few mere inches away from his own. She relished the sensation of his warm breath and hers mixing – it was intoxicating to her, and she closed her eyes for a moment or two in complete bliss. It was ridiculous how much he affected her, but she would never admit that to him as long as he remained the supposed cold-hearted bastard that he made everyone think he was. But she knew better than most people; he had once confided in her when she was under the influence of his compulsion. It all came back to her now.<p>

"Do you care for me at all, Damon?" Her question seemed way off from her previous game-playing, but she continued her teasing as she whispered it in his ear with her usual soft tone. She looked at him with wide blue eyes, and beneath the teasing; she was honestly curious about his actions earlier when he refused to kill her in the shower and when he exchanged almost-honest affections with her.

Her hand had been resting on his shoulder, and she idly let her fingers trace down his arm—it was a natural instinct and she did it more out of boredom than anything else. A million thoughts streamed through her mind. Caroline had been confused over the encounter between both vampires that day, when she had almost been sexually abused by a stranger and manipulated by another. It had been playing through her mind ever since she got into the car.

* * *

><p>Damon smiled his beautifully sculptured smile, his eyes gleaming as they wandered voluntarily over Caroline's face. There was a hint of impishness in his smirk, enough to make any woman drop at his feet. Those who knew him well (which was, conveniently, not many) knew that this meant he was up to something. And that something was never really beneficial for others, only him.<p>

For a moment, he considered Caroline's whispered question, savouring the heat of her breath on his cheek. He didn't know how to answer. Deep down, hidden beneath the manipulative, heartless, antagonising traits that he possessed, something craved Caroline. But if he could help it, he was not going to let her know that. He wasn't going to give in to her. Not yet, anyway.

"What do you think?" Damon whispered back, the point of his nose just about touching her cheek.

He honestly wanted to know what was going through her mind – it would be truly interesting to know what thoughts she processed through that twisted mind of hers. He watched her thoughtfully; his eyes on the perfectly shaped pink lips, as he absent-mindedly traced a finger lightly up and down the bare skin of her arm; he could almost feel the electricity that sparked where he touched. Her warm body still wore his white shirt, now tarnished in blood and grime from that night's events, but the way it hung loosely off her shoulder made him forget how tattered it was. Her beauty – though he refused to admit it – was enough to distract him any flaw in the world.

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel her pout transform into a mischievous smirk, but Damon could not see her expression and that could have been an advantage for her—she didn't want him to see the series of emotions that fluttered across her beautifully-carved face that shone with an eerie pallor. She could feel her stomach pull with such emotions and she knew that she was allowing herself to drop into this never-ending hole of hurt and pain that Damon brought with him—for all she knew, he could be imprisoning her in his cocoon of ferocity as they spoke. She couldn't intercept his feelings.<p>

"That isn't an answer." Her tone was soft and velvety. Her words rolled from her tongue in such a seductive timbre that even she shivered at her question—the sudden touching of her arm caused another convulsion through her skin. She could feel herself pulling closer to him, almost intoxicated by his very presence. He was addictive to her.

Her lips traced his jaw-line and now and then she would place a tender kiss upon his silky skin. She continued this pattern until her forehead was resting against his own and her ice-blue eyes were sinking into his own; they were so captivating that she was sure that he could compel her once more with that devilish stare—he wouldn't have to now, she was willingly coming closer to him and that was dangerous. She couldn't open her heart to someone who could rip it out of her chest.

"You _are_ far more interesting now that we're the same species."

* * *

><p>The seductive tone of voice that poured irresistibly from Caroline's engaging lips made Damon's insides squirm. He couldn't take his eyes off her flawless complexion, her gleaming blue eyes. Everything about her was perfect; he couldn't believe he never noticed before. But no matter how persuasive her image was to him, he would not break down what he called his shielding walls – at least, not just now. He could keep them up for a little longer and play her at her own game. He was rather enjoying himself at the moment, despite it proving relatively difficult. Each time he felt her warm, fresh breath on his skin he wanted his walls to crumble, and each time her delicate lips placed a graciously sweet kiss against his jaw-line, he just wanted to forget his plan and kiss her fiercely, hold onto her and never let go, tangle his fingers within the curls of her soft blonde hair.<p>

But he knew that he couldn't, at least not just yet. The temptation was proving hard to dismiss, what with it being right there in his face; sweet, seductive and dangerous.

"Mm, I could say the same about you," murmured Damon in a somewhat thoughtful manner. He withdrew the hand that was absently tracing intricate patterns upon her bare arm and instead lifted it to her face, where he brushed a string of shiny blonde hair away from her face and replaced it affectionately behind her ear.

"There's something about you, Caroline, that deeply intrigues me." The back of his hand drifted down her pasty cheek and came to rest upon her bare neck. He caressed the soft skin there with his forefinger with an impish smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. He had momentarily forgotten about that night's event, forgotten rescuing Jeremy, rescuing Caroline, killing Elijah and his vile acquaintance.

He had forgotten earlier on, up in his room, had forgotten that Caroline was wearing his previously clean, white shirt (now tarnished and stained with blood, a constant reminder of all the drama). Having Caroline willing come this close to him seemed to have brainwashed him.

* * *

><p>Caroline was an impatient woman in her human life and that was a trait that carried over with her during her transformation into a blood-sucking immortal—not that she minded, it meant that she could retrieve what she wanted, anytime she wanted. But Damon was different, he was <em>extremely<em>skilled at withstanding her temptation and it irritated her beyond belief. Her long alabaster fingers stroked his throat tenderly, a quiet silence had passed between the two and she took this time to stare at him intently.

Her blue orbs were wide with wonder and she cocked her head to the side in mere interest. She reminisced the first time that she seen him; she had been so enthralled that she couldn't even recall the thoughts that ran through her head. She was pretty sure that she was intoxicated by him so much that she had already connected herself to him- compulsion was simply an addition.

He had been so ridiculously perfect and Caroline used to be so scared when he wasn't with her—she used to wonder if he was with someone else, if he was thinking about her like she was thinking about him, what if he was displeased with her or was he bored already? These thoughts had _haunted_ her the entire time she was with him—but she did not discover her real use as his slave and doll - a beautiful porcelain doll with creamy soft skin and wide shiny eyes. Her blonde locks were in perfect ringlets and each part of her was perfect; she was a _toy_to him – a pretty toy that had been cast aside and had bored him at last.

"How is it… that each time I am with you, I have the strangest urge to weep?" Her voice was a whisper, but it rang with power and integrity. She had some dignity left, no matter how much she desired him.

* * *

><p>Damon's divisive smirk temporarily vanished as Caroline spoke these words, these words so honest and heartfelt and genuine that for a moment he swore he had not heard her right. But as soon as his disbelief had dispersed, Damon's smirk was back in place; at long last, he knew that her shield just <em>had<em> to be crumbling and falling to pieces at her feet. The more effect he had on her, the quicker it would be for her to reveal her true self to him. He wanted to know the real Caroline Forbes without her act and without being compelled. He wanted to see what she was truly like, for it irritated him to have to be a victim to her games. He coveted for her to put her playing aside for now. He was sure that, without the additional characteristics, she was still as sexy as she had proven herself to be now that she was a vampire.

Previously, she was just a neurotic, insecure, preppy, high school senior with ambitious goals and the desire to be involved in as much extra curricular activities as possible; that was her annoying side. But death had agreed with her, and now that she was a vampire, a princess of the dark, particular traits had been added. Ignoring her playfulness and her uncanny ability to twist his mind, he knew that she was somewhat dangerous, but sweet also - a perfect mixture.

Intently, he peered into her beautiful, captivating eyes and let himself frown, contemplatively.

"Why?" he asked simply, his forefinger still gently stroking her neck in the place where a vampire would usually sink its teeth.

"Surely, there's no obvious reason as to why," he suggested quietly; he wasn't sure whether to accept the pang of guilt he felt in his deadened heart or to dismiss it and remain oblivious to his near-human side. He certainly felt something along the lines of remorse for everything he had done to Caroline in the past; he didn't want to believe that he regretted it. But after tonight's events, he felt like he had to. No, he _wanted _to. After witnessing the way Elijah had used her, abusing her own free will and treating her like nothing more than a ragdoll, Damon had all of sudden realised that, a mere few months ago, that had been him. But now, he had promised her he would never let anyone or anything hurt her; he would surrender his own life if that promise was to be broken.

* * *

><p>Her tender strokes paused as she considered his words. Caroline was breaking down in front of him and this was something that she swore to herself that she wouldn't do—he had discreetly apologized to her already for what he did to her and she accepted that, for he would never have come up to her and spoke the words clear for all to hear; that just wasn't Damon's style. But there were those annoyances about him that would somehow make her want to kill him eventually. Maybe that was why they seemed intoxicated by each other? They both had traits that the other couldn't stand. She'd heard of it so many times; a hate so strong was capable of generating inescapable passion.<p>

"You cannot even imagine my _jealousy_ each time you warm some other woman's bed, whether it is in boredom or merely to spite me," she hissed as she tangled her long fingers in his hair. She now moved from her position where she was draped along his lap, until she was now straddling him on that most-comfortable chair. Her face was only an inch or two away from his own.

"I no longer play second violin to Elena or Katherine or whoever the hell else you like to _play_ with," she continued, her hand tightening on his hair as she brought his face closer to her own until she could inhale his deep, sensual aroma. "I am also no longer your slave, Damon." Her eyes were twinkling with pleasure now as her creamy skin changed and her fangs protruded menacingly. "As I said before, it's my turn to play." And on that note, she pressed her lips roughly against his, but with a sweet air of innocence in her actions, like there always was.

* * *

><p>This sudden outburst left Damon startled, but also vaguely disappointed. Once again, she'd activated the mood swings, switching rapidly and without notice from close to tears to undyingly defensive. Damon rolled his eyes, but far from distinctly. He then drew his attention back to Caroline's ranting and raving – he couldn't help but think about what she was saying. Before, he hadn't really given her a thought whilst with other women, nor when in the company of Elena. He hadn't considered the possibility of her thinking herself as second best to all his female acquaintances. This fresh information caused a rigid crease upon his forehead, whilst his brows knotted together. He had no idea how jealous she had been – he had thought she had gotten over him. In fact … He didn't even know she had any feelings for him at all. He thought it was just a crush that only a silly teen blonde was capable of.<p>

"Well -" began Damon in protest, but before he could speak, she'd moved to straddle his lounged position, her legs either side of his and had tangled her fingers mercilessly within his fine, dark hair. And before he could digest this sudden switch of position, and how hard she was grasping his hair, she had crushed her lips against his and was kissing him ravenously. Willingly in return, he kissed her back, nonetheless quite taken aback. But he did not withdraw from this steamy moment and instead responded equally as fiercely, kissing her passionately and meaningfully, trying as best he could to thrust as many of his emotions into the connecting of their lips. His own hand reached to run itself through her blonde locks and twirl them around his fingers whilst his opposing hand gripped her hip voraciously, eagerly pressing his lips against her own perfectly coloured ones. For that moment, all worries had been diminished. He didn't care if somebody would walk in and witness this; he was finally tasting those lips again.

* * *

><p>Caroline had considered the fact that Damon may push her away and refuse her heated and fervent kisses, but he did not. The temptation seemed to grab at them both and despite it being her turn to play with <em>him<em>instead of the other way around, she was just as enthusiastic as he was at that very ardent moment in time. Her passion was radiating from her porcelain skin and although she had once described herself as Damon's little porcelain doll, she was not as breakable now. She could even say that her control was more over-powering with her new characteristics.

Her lips were soft against his, but her fierce movements made her ominous and eccentrically sexy, no doubt. That was the beautiful thing about her new actions- she could be completely sweet and innocent with him whilst ravaging his lips in intense kisses of anguish. There was a chance that Stefan could even be in his way back in with Jeremy, but she was momentarily unaware.

"Caroline …", he whispered so quietly, his eyes closed off from the intimacy. What would happen now that they had both surrendered themselves to each other? Would they admit themselves, or would they stay secretive forever?

* * *

><p>He had broken from her kiss but their lips remained <em>almost<em> connected once more; her heavy breath was a hint that she yearned for him once more. He had whispered her name and it sounded entirely divine that she couldn't help but throw her head back in clear ecstasy and laugh in sheer idyllic heaven.

"Remember that name, it'll come from your lips _many_times, I assure you." In a fluid motion, she was back to his lips but not quite connecting.

She let her tongue dart across his lips as if he were an extraordinary delicacy; she suppressed an inward moan as she leant her forehead against his own.

"If only you weren't a flirtatious son-of-a-bitch, I may have acted a tiny bit nicer." Her smirk was evident, as was her passion for him.

* * *

><p>Damon almost moaned in dispute as Caroline broke the fiery kiss, but kept his disapproval of its termination quiet. He appreciated that she remained daringly close to him, for being fused together so intimately was what he craved. He felt like he couldn't part from her, like he couldn't ever let her go. The feelings were familiar – he had once felt this way about another girl, 145 years ago. That girl had convinced many that she had perished in an inescapable fire, ripping out his heart in the process. But she'd lied about it, bargaining with the guard securing the tomb instead, before setting out on a murderous and revengeful rampage. Her name was Katherine, now a well known name throughout the generations of vampires. But he no longer needed Katherine. For all he cared, that bitch could burn in hell. He had everything he wanted and more, right here, atop his lap.<p>

With a mixture of malice and adoration, Damon gazed at Caroline, his infamous smirk once again in its rightful place.

He couldn't believe he was thinking it, for it was awfully rare, but Damon thought he was somehow falling in love with Caroline. It was the only way he could explain it; he wanted to hold her and protect her. He never wanted to let go. His conscious was battling with him, telling him that all these feelings were fake, that it was what _she _wanted.

"God, I hate you," he growled at her, his teeth clenched and his eyes slightly narrowed.

* * *

><p>Caroline could only smirk in her usual mischievous manner as he pronounced his undying hatred for her, but somehow she had a feeling deep inside her that told her the meaning behind his words. She understood that both of them were confused about their impassioned emotions but Caroline had known her true sentiments for quite a while. The first time he bit her she had screamed, but now she somehow found it pleasurable to think of that moment—when she had awakened the next day to find blood drenching her pillow and the demonic God sleeping soundly beside her in her bed. She had been so ridiculously terrified, but still she had to pause and admire his sleeping form.<p>

She loved him, and she had done so for quite a while. She realised this when she continued to get the unnatural temptation to tear the pretty head from her friend, Elena Gilbert. She wasn't quite so violent in her human life; but she welcomed it somehow in this new life. Excluding Death.

"I hate you, too." That was how she expressed her love for him, in a proclamation of hatred that was partially true. There were some things that she hated about him and she knew that some things would never change about him—but she was a secret weapon now, and she used that to her advantage with Damon. There seemed to be something deeper than hatred in him, but she would leave his emotions to himself for now.

"Damon? Stefan?" called a weak voice from the kitchen; Elena. "Are you back?"

When she heard Elena's voice, a sigh of exasperation emitted from her pouted lips. She unfortunately moved away from Damon and stood beside the fireplace with the orange glow casting exotic shadows across her creamy skin. She lowered her head- she wasn't sure whether or not Damon would be pleased to be found in that kind of position with her; especially when Elena was involved.

* * *

><p>Damon exchanged a secret smile with Caroline, before hoisting himself onto his feet and crossing the room just as Elena and Bonnie emerged from their conversation in the kitchen. He dared a glance at Caroline's glowing form beside the fire as he passed her, then embracing Elena in a tight and reassuring embrace. He was sure Caroline would have something to say about this, but for now he put his mind off it.<p>

"Everything's fine," he told Elena quietly, pulling away and peering into her tear-stained face, "He's with Stefan, just about to walk through the door actually-"

Just as he finished his informative sentence, Stefan flung open the front door and walked inside, a pale Jeremy at his heels. He had barely shut the door behind him when Elena ran at him and hugged him as tightly as she could possibly manage.

"Oh, Jeremy!" she gasped, resisting the urge to break down in tears of relief, "Thank god you're ok-!"

* * *

><p>Caroline raised an eyebrow as Damon embraced Elena, but she didn't comment—she merely activated the guard that she put up between herself and her green monster. Her perfectly-sculpted lips upturned into what seemed like a cheerful smile and waited for at least some form of decent welcome or salutation. Unfortunately, she went unnoticed, as per usual. Elena ran to embrace her brother as the door opened and Caroline's brow was furrowed in disbelief. If there was something that Caroline absolutely <em>hated<em>; it was being ignored when she was to be given credit. It was a pest.

* * *

><p>Whilst the Gilbert siblings revelled in their reunion, Stefan advanced on Damon, but Damon folded his arms stubbornly.<p>

"Later, Stefan," he growled menacingly as his brother opened his mouth to speak. Stefan threw a suspicious glance at Caroline, but nonetheless nodded and moved to comfort Elena. Damon retreated into the shadows of the room; Bonnie followed, her expression set.

"Hmm," she pondered quietly in her dark corner. She noticed Stefan exchanging glances with her. All Caroline could do was grin innocently at the other brother, suppressing a mischievous wink. God, she had turned into an enticing monster. But she didn't seem to mind so much, the new vampirism to her personality was seen as a plus in her books.

"What do you want?" snapped Damon, his eyes rolling to meet hers. He had to admit, he knew what was coming, but he daren't egg her on; he simply prepared for her billion demanding and bossy questions and the comments and glares full to the brim with hatred. Bonnie despised him, it was totally obvious. But Damon wasn't too keen on her, either.

"What is going on between you and Caroline?" she hissed at him, one hand on her slim hip and the other pointing a finger threateningly at his chest. There was a sort of scary glint in her eyes as she asked him this; so creepy that Damon found it difficult to repress a shudder.

"What?" he asked incredulously, faking his innocence so much that it was completely obvious, "There's nothing going on, what would make you think such a thing?" He laughed at her, as if she was being utterly ridiculous, but couldn't hide the reproachful curl of his lips.

"I saw you, Damon. Don't treat me like an idiot."

With one final deathly glare, she brushed past him and instead ran to embrace Jeremy once Elena had finally let go of him, not once glancing back. Exasperated, Damon leant his head against the wall behind him and exhaled deeply. All this secrecy was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Caroline made her way to the staircase, mumbling incoherently to herself so that the humans in the room remained oblivious to her crazy ponderings.<p>

"Sure Elena, I climb through a window to save your god-damn brother, it doesn't matter that I was compelled by a crazy-ass vampire and was almost raped, and oh yes, I could have died. Blah blah blah…" Caroline twirled a shiny strand of her hair around her finger as she climbed the stairs with great lethargy.

* * *

><p>In the shadows, Damon watched as everybody's worries flew right out the window now that Jeremy was home and safe. Clearly, Elena had been ridiculously distressed about the captivity of her younger brother, for she ensnared her arms protectively around his shoulders, pure relief coating her complexion.<p>

Now that Elena and Bonnie were engaged in making sure that there was nothing wrong with Jeremy – no cuts, injuries, and the like – and Stefan was nowhere to be seen, Damon turned to Caroline. But his eyes settled upon mere air, for Caroline seemed to have evaporated from her place beside the fire. Instinctively, he searched the room with a glare, but she was not sat within the living area, nor was she aiding Elena and Bonnie to shove a protesting Jeremy into a nearby armchair. As Damon crossed the room unnoticed, he spotted a blood-mottled shirt and a flow of blonde hair climbing the stairs to the second floor in rather a stroppy, sulky manner. Faintly, he could hear her muttering to herself. He pursued her to the top, but stepped in front of her so that she couldn't climb any higher.

"Where're you going?" he questioned curiously. He couldn't risk Caroline taking an unobserved detour out his bedroom window again – the last thing he wanted was to have to rescue her again.

* * *

><p>Caroline could hear the ascending steps behind her and she inhaled the familiar scent of <em>him<em> with her new enhanced senses—it was unusual for her, as she was newborn to the world of vampirism. She could also hear his hitched breath and she could almost see the manner in which he climbed the stairs. And in one fluid movement, he was in front of her. He blocked her path and she couldn't help but smirk at this initiative. She could sense that he didn't want to risk another one of her escapades out the window- it wasn't so tempting to her anymore.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer with a sarcastic retort, Stefan came to the bottom of the staircase and acknowledged both of them in a curious manner. Caroline didn't hide her annoyance as she realised that they were supposed to go down stairs for 'family-time'. It was tedious, but she expected a _thank you_ at least.

"Caroline," he said sternly. "Damon." Then he disappeared back into the living room, without another word.

* * *

><p>Damon rolled his eyes as his younger brother retreated and, with a glance at Caroline, began to climb back down the spiral staircase.<p>

"Conference time!" he called to her in a mocking sing-song voice and, missing the last two steps with an artistic hop, strolled right back into the main room within the house, where everybody was now sat in their own chair. Bonnie was sat beside Jeremy and Elena was curled against Stefan on the couch closest to the fire. There was one remaining armchair left, but Damon – deciding to introduce a rarity and act a gentleman – left the seat vacated for Caroline (if she decided to come back down) and instead perched himself on the arm of it, waiting expectantly.

* * *

><p>She watched as Damon went back down the staircase and her eyes lingered on the place where he was previously standing. To be honest, she was feeling much too tired to even socialize- which was odd for Caroline Forbes, the most excellent hostess in Mystic Falls. But now, the most appealing thing to her was a warm bed in which she could curl up and sleep, without dreams.<p>

In the end, she decided against hauling herself out the window again and descended the staircase and entered the lounge once more. She scoffed as she noticed how everyone surrounded the fire like they were at frickin' camp or something. Caroline tossed her blonde curls behind her back and in one movement, she was seated in the chair that Damon had vacated for her.

* * *

><p>"Right," exclaimed Stefan, rising from his seat and pacing in front of them all once they were all seated, "What happened tonight was a wake-up call. These Originals are clearly going to go to ridiculous lengths to get what they want." He glanced uneasily at Elena, who sniffed agitatedly at the anonymous reference. Stefan continued with his prep talk, strolling backwards and forwards before them all, an expression resembling great leadership upon his pale complexion, "They've already threatened to kill Jeremy. They could do worse."<p>

"But he's dead! Elijah's dead!" Bonnie's fearful but durable statement was, in a way, true, but Damon couldn't help but intervene; he ignored the disgusted look he received from the witch.

"He's an Original. The son-of-a-bitch can compel vampires; who's to say that he won't heal a staked heart?"

Defeated, Bonnie sat back in her seat sulkily with her arms crossed indignantly against her chest. She threw Damon a _so what? You're still a dick_ look and then continued to overlook the gathering of all things supernatural, whilst still comforting Jeremy.

"We don't know much about this generation of vampires," said Damon, standing and crossing the room. "Except that they were the first ones of our kind and that they possess abilities that we can only dream of."

Casually, he reached out for a small, crystal glass and poured himself a drink. The liquid he consumed was a soft brown in colour, but had the consistency of syrup. In one, he drained the glass and turned to face the group, leaning nonchalantly against the table that held vials of various alcoholic beverages.

"So you don't know why they can compel vampires?" asked a disturbed Elena, who was now hugging a cushion close to her stomach. Impatiently, Damon shook his head.

"No. Like I said, we don't know much."

"So," started Stefan, his tone of voice rather conclusive, "We have to put up as many guards as possible to protect Elena, and find out as much as we can about the Originals-"

But whatever Stefan announced next, Damon did not hear it. His eyes were on Caroline and he poured himself another drink and brought it to his lips. He was trying to catch her attention which should prove easy, what with her new abnormal senses. He just wanted to look into her eyes and lose himself in the bottomless pools of ice for a moment. Only for a split second he wanted to feel that electrical connection he experienced hours ago up in the shower. A connection he never knew would exist. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he sent mental signals to her, but whether she would pick up on them remained a momentary mystery.

* * *

><p>Caroline snorted at most of the comments passed between them all; they were so naïve to the powers that she had witnessed earlier that night. It was ridiculous the amount of shit that she had to endure just to learn lessons, and she just wished that she could listen to her head instead of her heart. Her hand went to her chest, the place where her dead heart was positioned. It came back to her then; what had happened to Elijah and how his blood seeped into Damon's white shirt and drenched her. It had been completely menacing, and she wished to never see them again.<p>

"It was hard for them to compel me, I could feel traces of my thoughts still there and I pulled out of their trance now and then. But I'm weak-minded, I'm easily manipulated. It comes with the blonde territory." It was ironic how she smirked as if this fact amused her rather than scared her. But that was just how Caroline was—she was completely unpredictable.

As Caroline recited the sensation of being compelled by and as a vampire, all heads turned to face her. They all listened intently as she told them how it had felt; judging by what they heard, they conclusively agreed that it was different than being compelled as a human.

"So, what you mean to say," said Elena quietly; she looked quite interested in the matter. "Is that your mind wasn't completely taken over?"

Stefan was the one to answer her question. He stood in the centre of all the squashy couches and armchairs with his back to the dancing flames of the fire, a finger caressing his lip in thought and his eyebrows knotted together.

"Yes," he said with a very indistinct nod. He locked his gaze upon Elena, who returned his worried stare without blinking. "The Original's must have capabilities us newer vampires can only imagine. We can't possess the mind of our kind, whereas they can …" For a moment, he trailed off.

It was then that she could feel the mental pull to look towards Damon; it was as if someone behind her had turned her head in the direction of the fireplace to where he was positioned with a drink. She could not help but let her lips pull into a smile, not so much a smirk, but one of her genuine smiles. But as she connected with his eyes, she let her gaze linger there for a moment or two before lowering her head. She was sure that if it were possible, she would be blushing a bit. But then that porcelain image was ruined as her fangs slightly protruded in a menacing manner.

* * *

><p>Stefan was still trying to decipher the Originals' capabilities. "That must also guarantee them a stronger, wealthier power over the human mind-" He frowned. "- but Vervain should still work."<p>

"For humans, that is," pointed out Damon. He'd finally managed to pull his eyes away from Caroline, breaking their momentarily intimate connection. He'd temporarily lost himself in the sensational colour of her eyes - he hadn't even noticed that he was being watched himself. He also didn't comprehend the effect this moment had on Caroline; her fangs had protruded and were visible and sharp amongst the rest of her straight, white teeth. Elena frowned at her.

"Er-" she began awkwardly. "Caroline, are you okay?"

Damon, Jeremy and Stefan all twisted their necks to look at Caroline, but Bonnie kept her gaze firmly on Damon. Her eyes were slightly narrowed and her lips were pursed together in condemnation. She had witnessed the flirty eye-contact between both vampires and had not drawn her vision from Damon since. An uncomfortable feeling told him that she was watching him suspiciously, but all he could do was throw her a quizzical look.

* * *

><p>Caroline almost blushed at the sudden appearance of her sharp fangs; she hadn't gotten used to them quite yet. Hurriedly, she pursed her lips and wished them away. The first time the fangs grew from her canine teeth, it was immense pain—like ten different toothaches put together in the same two teeth. It was excruciating pain at the start, but now they came and went whenever she felt hungry or even… lustful. At that moment, each inch of her body was craving Damon as he stood aloofly near the fireplace. She watched him intently with his drink, each time he put his lips to the glass, her intake of breath was discreet and her eyes narrowed in hatred that made her want to merely rip his clothes off.<p>

She then heard Elena's words and almost pounced on her—Caroline's irritated scowl was evident and she made no real effort to hide it. She stood up, her silvery blonde hair cascading down her back like a golden water-fall. However much of a queer simile that is, it was a close resemblance.

"I'm quite fine, just hungry." She grinned, and although it was supposed to be her usual Caroline-pep smile, it seemed more menacing and ominous with her fangs protruding from her teeth.

Caroline felt like becoming a vampire was more like her forte now that she was experiencing it first-hand—somehow, when she was human, she felt so disrespected and overlooked in the small town of Mystic Falls. She was so _ordinary_ and like everyone else; but what the town didn't know was that she had been into weird crap since she was a kid. She was a _major_fan of horror movies, especially ones with a vast amount of gore and blood and guts. It was her little secret.

She remembered having ice-cream with the other daughters of the Founder Families, and with strawberry sauce all around her lips—she had a peachy time pretending that she was drinking the blood of the stuck-up, bitchy 'friends' at the table. She hated having to be someone respectable.

Now it was Caroline's turn to show her true colours and come out with the dangerous side that she always had. She would toss her sash in the trash can and show the world that Caroline Forbes was _not_a nice little girl who did all she was told; she was quite the opposite, and it was time that it was revealed, she supposed. She wasn't a freak, or a murderer (until that night) or anything else mildly interesting – but she definitely was not perfection; she was a twisted version of that.

"You already _ate_, Caroline," snapped Bonnie, standing up also as Caroline did. The blonde vampire's fists clenched as she contained her immense anger towards the witch at that moment—she was bringing up the dead man at the fair. It had been at the back of her mind until now.

* * *

><p>Damon had to restrain a laugh when Caroline tried to discard Elena's suspicions by assuring everyone that she was hungry, when she quite clearly was not. He'd seen the lust in her tantalising eyes that had him transfixed as she'd stared at him – he didn't doubt that Bonnie had seen it too.<p>

She was quite distinctly pissed off at Elena's interference – she had always seen her as an opposition, a rival. Damon didn't intervene when Bonnie snapped a retort; sticking up for Caroline would only earn him an explosion of questions, doubling the risks of the others finding out about their dirty little secret. He merely lounged against the table that held various bottles of liquor and watched as Caroline got a little too defensive; his amused smirk alternated into a frown of mild concern.

Bonnie had stupidly brought up the incident at the carnival. Caroline had done well to forget about this misfortune and had discarded her distress over the matter. But Bonnie spoke a reference to the memory, resulting in angry body language from Caroline. Damon noticed that her fists were curled into tight balls at her side. His frown deepened.

Elena looked from Caroline to Bonnie and back again, evidently lost. She, too, had risen from her seat to step forth into the conflict.

"She already ate?" she questioned confusedly; she looked at Caroline. "What-?"

Elena, if you don't shut up, in a few seconds, Damon thought darkly, hell will break loose.

"Stefan-?"

Damon had the strange desire to bury his face in his hands and curse loudly. Apparently, Stefan hadn't told Elena that Caroline had killed an innocent man at the carnival, therefore resulting in this badly-timed confrontation. The blonde vampire was already angry enough now – bringing up her worst regret would push her over the edge.

He waited and exchanged a solemn look with his brother. Just then, Stefan knew he'd been stupid not to tell Elena before now.

"Look, Elena, Caroline's… Caroline's not – well – she's not human… Anymore…"

Damon almost choked. "WHAT? You didn't even tell her that her best friend was a vampire?"

Elena looked about ready to pass out. She'd paled over, her complexion a sickly white. She gawked at Stefan, then at Damon, then at Caroline. She seemed unable to grasp her words.

"Later," was all Stefan said to his beloved girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Caroline blocked out the voices that were sounded in the room; that included Bonnie and her comments that were laced with snide remarks and Elena who was extremely pushing her luck with the newly-made vampire. She had spent half of her life being ridiculously jealous of Elena, now she was pulling into her own person—it was funny to discover that her own person was a murderer. Her fists were clenched at her sides.<p>

"I killed a man at the fair." Everyone seemed to silence as her voice rang out above everyone else's. "He was there, his head was bleeding, I was hungry, and I attacked him. My fangs extended and I ripped open his throat with my teeth; I didn't stop. I could hear his heart-beat slowing down, but I didn't _want_ to stop. Would you like me to describe the taste of his blood? Do you want to know if I got rid of the body? If I dumped him in a ditch somewhere, left his corpse to rot in the woods? There are just some things that you shouldn't ask, Elena."

On that note, Caroline clenched her teeth in sheer rage and moved at a fast human pace to the door of the boarding house. She was outside in a mere second and she regretted that action immediately, it was dawn already—the sun was ascending in the distance and the heat that surrounded her body was intensely painful. It was like a million knives pierced her flesh. There was smoke augmenting from her porcelain skin and her beautiful face was twisted in pain. It was stupid to forget such a thing; she couldn't go out in the sun anymore.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, don't!"<p>

Damon's expression changed from mere amusement to patent dread as the blonde vampire advanced at an inhuman pace towards the front door of the Boarding House. A moment ago, Damon had stood admiring her response to the stuttering questions asked by a clueless Elena. He'd been quite impressed with the way she handled the situation and how direct she'd been when explaining how she had come to feast on a human, killing him in the process. He was quite shocked that she had not broken down like she had done before, when he'd found her beside the drained body.

But now, he was darting after her, yelling for her to stop in her tracks and rewind her idiotic steps. But it was too late. She'd wrenched open the door and stormed out into the sunlight. The terrifying screams that pursued deafened him. Elena released a startled yell.

* * *

><p>Caroline looked down at her delicate hands that resembled frail chinaware, as if she were indeed a porcelain doll that should be treated with care. The sun tore at her flesh and she watched with fearful amazement as the pallor of her smooth skin burnt and fleshy holes appeared; almost down to her wrist bone. She shrieked again, this time it was bloodcurdling and inhuman—she was sure that anyone in a ten mile radius would hear her screams of near-death and agonizing pain. The tearing sensation also affected her beautiful face; her skin was ravaged with red blotches and fleshy holes that revealed her body tissue; it was disgusting and chilling.<p>

It was then as she was about to emit another painful scream, that she felt an arm snake around her waist and she was being thrust back inside; her muscles were loose and she could not hold herself up. She wondered if her fleshy wounds would heal, since she was a vampire, or was she dying now?

* * *

><p>Stefan had darted towards the door, catching it as it swung open wildly, but Damon got their first. He jumped in front of Stefan and wrapped his arms around Caroline's slim waist and, with her striving and screaming in his grasp, dragged her roughly back into the house. Once out of the destructive sunlight, Stefan assisted in getting Caroline back onto her feet. He then hurried off to the kitchen, with Elena and Jeremy at his heels, leaving Damon and Caroline with Bonnie.<p>

* * *

><p>She did not ponder too much on her wounds, for she wanted to know who had pulled her away from the pain. She wanted to thank them, to smile maybe; but she found that she still couldn't move. Caroline turned her head with great effort and her ice-blue eyes met Damon's, she couldn't mistake that intense stare at all. It was then that salty tears fell down her cheeks, stinging the wounds that were on her face. "I look so ugly, don't I?" Her voice was raspy and hoarse from her previous situation.<p>

It was a typical Caroline thought; she almost died and all she could think about was her looks—she was vain, perhaps, but that was Caroline. She did not look at Bonnie; instead she was shaking in the hold of Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon did not let go of Caroline once back inside the house. He remained standing behind, an arm snaked around her hips. Gently, with his free hand, he pushed her head against his shoulder and examined her whilst sweeping disarray hair from her face. Bonnie watched him, a mixture of horror and hatred coaxing her dark complexion. Damon ignored the look she was giving him and instead moved onto the couch, ushering Caroline with him.<p>

Disregarding the worried yet reproachful eye of Bonnie, Damon cradled the injured Caroline freely in his arms, caressing the side of her damaged face with the back of his hand. He peered at each appalling burn apprehensively, the frown that darkened his eyes intensifying as he slid his gaze over her skin, tenderly fingering the deep, red wounds that flawed its previously doll-like, porcelain state. She would heal, but he wasn't definite on how long it would take. They were pretty bad burns – she'd been out in the sun for too long a time that a vampire could tolerate – in place, the heat had torn through all layers of skin, leaving bloody remains in its place.

"She needs a ring, Bonnie," he said quietly; this was pointing out the obvious. "Only you can do it."

"R-Ring?" stammered Bonnie, her eyes wide with horror as she, too, examined Caroline's condition. But then she saw the ancient ring on Damon's middle finger. It was quite a bulky object; silver set with an ocean-blue stone, upon which were silver engravings. For a moment, Bonnie just stared at it meditatively, as if she were trying to figure something out. And then, as there seemed to be a flash in her eyes, it clicked. She knew she would have to search through her various Celtic spell books in order to find what she was looking for – after all, those rings weren't shop bought and certainly weren't available when one wanted one. Only a witch could create such a thing. Bonnie started.

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" she began in an irrelevantly shrill tone, dragging her eyes away from the solemn Caroline and instead bore them bravely into Damon's icy-blue and intoxicating stare.

"I'm asking you to make something that would save your friends life!" Damon yelled back, his eyes widening as the sudden spit of rage burst from him. So many things were wrong with what he had said, as well as the way he said it. It was hypocritical of him to demand kindness from her. In the past, _he_ had never given it when it was asked of him. He was too selfish, too self-righteous to even consider others for a _second_. His only concern was himself and he had liked it that way. But he knew that this, regrettably, was the only way to persuade Bonnie. No many how bitchy she repeatedly turned out to be, she was most definitely loyal to her friends.

After a moment of silence, Bonnie cracked a stony expression on her face.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth, "Fine. But on one condition."

* * *

><p>Caroline was the kind of vampire that zoned out during a mind-numbing occurrence- such as her best friend, Bonnie, starting a tirade over nothing. She could only concentrate on the anguished pain that shot through each inch of her body. Her porcelain skin was ravaged with burnt flesh and her embarrassment was obvious as she tried to hide her face in Damon's chest so that he wouldn't see. If there was one thing that Caroline could not stand; it was being caught in a state of unattractiveness. The tears that rolled down her cheeks were stinging the cuts on her face.<p>

"Tell her to shut up…" she moaned, although her voice was muffled in his shirt and she was pretty sure that Bonnie didn't hear her pleasant little comment. She did not hear what both witch and vampire were talking about, nor did she care, she just wanted to heal already. At least she was _sure_ that she would heal. If not, then she would perhaps rather be dead.

* * *

><p>As if Damon were stupid, Bonnie held up one long finger in front of his eyes. She held it there, momentarily contemplating something she was trying to thrust out of her system. Damon watched her, curious, but then she finally spoke.<p>

"I want you to end things with Caroline."

* * *

><p>When the blonde vampire decided to raise her head to listen in; the next sentence that was uttered (or demanded) from Bonnie's mouth, made her freeze. <em>I want you to end things with Caroline.<em>She had the sudden impulse to throttle her 'friend'. Her fangs protruded once more, but this time there was severe resentment radiating from Caroline. But she couldn't find a response to her—would she rather live in the dark for eternity? Or would she risk a relationship with Damon, whom she was quite sure that she was falling in love with, just to walk during the day?

She could only look up to Damon for a response; he was never lost for words.

* * *

><p>Damon held Caroline closer to him as she continued to sob. He took barely any notice of her shuddering form as tears trembled down her cheeks – the salt in her tears would help to heal the wounds. A quick inspection of her arms told Damon that the healing process had already begun. Although the pain may still be there, the ugly redness was not.<p>

With all the sympathy his black heart could muster, he whispered words of reassurance to Caroline, stroking her silky hair, letting the softness of it caress his skin. His eyes, however, were upon Bonnie and they were full of definite malice and unflawed hatred. He didn't know what to say though – he was quite stunned at the nerve she had. _Nobody_ told him what to do. Except maybe Stefan. But he never listened to Stefan anyway.

She had no idea what she was asking of him – abandoning Caroline, never touching her, kissing her the way he had grown so fond of and so used to.

She was demanding that he remove a piece from his heart and discard it and forget about it. She was _oblivious_ to the effect Caroline had on him, how she made him more determined to see his damned life through, how she forced him to stop wishing that it was _he_ who stepped out into the sunlight and died of its scorching rays. Just holding her there in his arms gave him a feeling of undying strength he didn't know he had.

But then appears Bonnie, stealing it all away.

Damon wanted nothing more than to witness her head topple bloodily from her neck. He smirked at the mental visual.

"You're a heartless bitch, you know that Bonnie?" snarled Damon spitefully, his eyes glaring into her own resolute watch upon the intimate couple upon the couch. She didn't respond to his retort; she simply eyed him with indomitable dislike – clearly, she wasn't going to let him force her to take back her demands.

The look in her eyes distinctly said that she wanted nothing more than for Caroline and Damon never to see each other again.

"I don't – care," stated Bonnie, through clenched teeth.

Damon looked down at Caroline, who had retreated from burying her face shamefully in the fabric of his shirt, clutching at him as if it would heal her damaged form quicker. The look on her face said so many things… Damon refused to think about those puppy-dog eyes. Instead, he handed her a thought, pushing it into her mind with as much force as he could manage.

_It's your choice Caroline; live in the dark with me, or walk freely without._ In the past, Damon would've known what he would choose. But now … The dilemma seemed impossible.

* * *

><p>Caroline entwined her long alabaster fingers in the fabric of his shirt, clutching to the vampire in a desperate manner; her attachment to him was obvious and the tears that stained her burnt face was another clue to her connection with Damon. She started to absorb the information that was coming from Bonnie, and the tears of anguish flowed more freely each time the question pierced her dead heart. She carefully removed her face from being buried in Damon's shoulder- her face was almost healed now with just a few burnt patches of flesh on her cheeks and forehead, her eyes were red-rimmed from the tears and her expression was contorted into fury.<p>

"How _dare_ you interfere with me, Bonnie." Her voice echoed off the walls of the spacious living room. She was _furious._

Another pained sob escaped from her lips and she reluctantly removed herself from Damon, sending him a fleeting look of desperation before she slowly made her way to the mirror that hung anciently above the fireplace. The dim orange light from the flames reflected off her ravaged, pale face- giving her an exotic look about her. Her fists were clenched until her knuckles were sheet white and her shoulders continued to shake with silent sobs of despair.

"I wish I could toss my heart into the fire and let it burn, it would be less painful than the decision you are asking me to make. Your hatred has tainted _my_ life now, Bonnie. I'm so sorry…" She directed her last phrase at Damon, her eyes meeting his.

* * *

><p>Though he had prayed and prayed, deep down, Damon knew Caroline would choose the sunlight. Who wanted to live in darkness permanently? If he was without his ring and he had the option to walk freely without burning to death under the slightest ray of warm sunlight, he'd no doubt take it. He understood her decision and forced himself to say nothing in protest, but he couldn't rid himself of the pang he felt at this moment. It was like Bonnie had rammed a stake through his heart – which he would've preferred – and twisted the sharp wood until his stiff heart was in two pieces. He wanted nothing more than to charge at Bonnie and tear out her throat, but he knew he couldn't do that. Caroline needed Bonnie and she was Elena's friend. If Bonnie died, then Damon died too – Elena would see to that.<p>

The look in Caroline's eyes as she peeled herself out of Damon's embrace was enough to reduce any human to tears. But he wasn't human – his eyes remained dry.

He pulled his eyes from Caroline's as she continued to stare at him with that horrible look of pure guilt. It was staining her beautiful gaze and he wanted nothing more than for it to go away. If she was being forced to neglect him to be able to adjust to a near-human lifestyle again, then she could be forced to neglect all guilt she felt and all solemn thoughts she pondered. It wasn't her fault – she didn't deserve to endure the consequences.

"Caroline," whispered Damon as he quickly stood up from the couch and, now fully composed, placed a hand gently upon her arm.

He managed to retreat a few steps away from Bonnie; the only person that would hear them now would be Stefan, what with his vampire advantages. "Listen to me."

Damon locked a gaze with Caroline, blue on blue and impenetrable. For a moment, he simply looked at her, absorbing the beauty he'd only recently recognised. She was so breathtaking … He never wanted to let her go. But he had to – for her sake.

"Don't dig yourself a hole over this, Caroline," he whispered sternly, shaking his head in a serious manner, "It's not relevant for Bonnie to make us do this," he said. "But we have to. It's safer for you."

* * *

><p>It was like the events were blurred and someone pressed the fast-forward button; so that she didn't have to actually voice out her decision. Damon did that for her- he had a talent for knowing what she was thinking and understanding her sometimes fucked-up reasons. He was leading her away from the penetrable gaze of Bonnie, but she knew that the vampires in the house could only pick up their hushed conversation next to the staircase. Caroline knew that it was an awkward situation for Damon to be in, what with his bravado façade that he tended to put on, just like her. His face was statuesque and beautiful, cold and solid, but soft beneath the surface.<p>

"I wish I could keep my barrier up like you, but I'm weak-minded, you see. You're such an asshole, I hate you for that, but I love you for that, too. Just understand that I'll feel obliged to rip out the throats of any bimbos I see you with, yeah?"

Caroline managed a small smile without much humour; she knew that Damon would perhaps take her threat seriously. She remembered their little rendezvous in the shower earlier, it only made her smile brighten that much more- especially when she heard the last words uttered from his most-perfectly sculpted lips; _he loved her_and she knew it. "Maybe you can try to kill me again sometime."

* * *

><p>Damon paused, hesitating. So many times today he'd wanted to tell her how he felt. Only today, he thought, bewildered, had this all occurred. But it felt like longer. Much longer. Like days or weeks or months. But just because it was only a day, it didn't mean he couldn't feel the way he did. Unable to stop himself, he leant in and, oh so gently, kissed her affectionately on the lips. His hand caressed her blonde locks delicately and a forefinger barely stroked the pale skin of her cheek. And with one last intimate gesture, he was gone. He'd shot out the front door of the Boarding House, without even a glance back, and had slammed the door deliberately behind him. He stepped out into the rising sun and, inhaling deeply, set off through the forest without looking back.<p>

* * *

><p>She met him in a chaste kiss that was short and sweet, but heart-wrenching at the same time. She felt her attachment to him pull her closer and closer to him, but he was getting further and further away from her—she could feel the separation already. And just like that, he was gone and the door slammed painfully behind him. The separation was complete.<p> 


	5. Keeping Secrets

**A/N: **_To everyone who reviewed the first 3 chapters, YOU GUYS ARE MY LIFE. Seriously, I'm so happy with the feedback, you are all incredible. Okay, so, here's the fourth chapter. After this chapter, updates will be a lot slower because the end of this chapter is all that has been pre-written. Annoying, I know, but I'll try my hardest to go as fast as possible! There's a bit of a twist on its way from here on, but I know you're craving some lovey dovey stuff… ;) ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets<strong>

Once again, the steel shield was back up. It embraced Damon's heart and moulded all human emotions he had ever allowed himself to feel into one ball of burning hatred. His heart was ice again, coated in stone, like when Katherine had vanished. Then, he had not let anyone in and had repudiated to anything but rage and sick humour wanting to come out. The one thing that was able to crack his barriers had been taken from him – his barriers had time to rebuild themselves now that the penetration had stopped and nobody was chiselling their way inside.

Damon stormed away from the Boarding House and into the steadily lightening depths of the forest ahead. He didn't know where he was going – leaving so abruptly was just a spur of the moment thing. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. The last thing he wanted was to be amidst an awkward atmosphere where people just stared because they were oblivious to words relevant to softening the suddenly sharp situation.

Until now, nobody but Bonnie had known about Damon and Caroline. They had done well to keep their sordid affairs hushed in the space of 24 hours. Perhaps more. It had been going so well, so smoothly, so _perfect_ for Damon. He had always been one for mystery, for enticing seduction and for intriguing secrecy. But now it wasn't even their dirty little secret. Bonnie had seen to its destruction and divulgence and had seemed happy to have done so.

_That heartless bitch,_ thought Damon, savagely. His fists had automatically curled into balls at his sides as he thought of the little witch, his teeth clenched angrily as he thought of her deep-chocolate curls and big, innocent brown eyes. There was nothing innocent about her in his books. Nothing at all. Damon had never really liked Bonnie but now … he hated her even more.

The sun was rising even higher as the minutes wore on. It'd merged from deep red to iridescent orange to glowing yellow smeared with baby pink. Rays poured feebly through the gaps in the trees overhead, lighting up Damon's improvised path as he crushed deadened leaves and snapped fragile twigs at every heavy step. What he needed was satisfaction; sinking his teeth into the beautifully soft neck of a young girl would do just that.

* * *

><p>An ancient but fairly beautiful ring glistened on the finger of Caroline. It had been a speedy progress. Bonnie had cast the spell, handed her the ring and as soon as the ring encircled her finger, she'd sped from the room. She didn't want to face anyone.<p>

She had taken two hours of sleep in Damon's bedroom when the house was vacant, her porcelain hands clutching at her silvery locks in frustration as she cried and cried until she succumbed to some decent sleep. Caroline had woken up to the sweet sound of someone mowing their lawn in the distance with birds chirping in the massive oak tree outside the Boarding House. It was her favourite sound in the whole world and it almost made her forget that she wouldn't be waking up next to Damon; she realized that when she reached out and grasped air. She sighed at the emptiness beside her; even more so at the empty feeling in her chest.

With a great deal of effort, Caroline clambered out of Damon's bed. She dragged her nails across the sheets, burying her fingers within the folds of the material. It was as soft as his hair and smelt just as good. Quite saddened to be leaving the domain where he slumbered, she glided across the room towards the large, ornate window. Sunlight streamed through the gap in the thick, velvet curtains. Caroline glanced at her new ring, then anxiously at the rays of warm light. _Would it really work? _What if it hadn't?

Caroline closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She took one, single, shaky step towards the patch of sun, before taking the leap and stepping straight into the glow. She was expecting pain, agonising, burning pain but… nothing. Just warm, soothing sunshine. In spite of her misery, Caroline smiled. At least _something _had improved.

She spent a vast majority of time admiring the glistening blue stone on her finger. _Lapis Lazuli, _as Stefan had informed her. Personally, she'd never heard of the stone. It was quite beautiful. Whilst still staring wondrously at her new belonging, like a child would look at its favourite Christmas present, she dawdled her way through Damon's oversized bedroom towards the direction of the huge en suite. She stopped in the doorway of the magnificently decorated bathroom, her eyes on the walk-in shower. The arm of which carried her ring fell limply to her side. They'd shared their first delusional moments in that shower. It had been lustful, incredible, dangerous, followed by actions of pure affectionate delight. Passion exaggerated by hatred, desire, all the feelings that got the better of every being caught in their web.

Averting her gaze from the shower, Caroline made her way towards the mirror. She stood in front of it, her palms on the sink unit. She stared at her reflection; tired eyes, messy hair, pallid complexion. She looked quite terrible. Anger was still evident in her pearly-blue eyes, alongside betrayal and sadness. All these feelings, all these torturous feelings were the fault of Bonnie. Her _best friend, _Bonnie. She wanted to smash the mirror, break it with her bare fists and watch the bloody pieces shower to the tiles. God, she wanted to smash everything, everyone…

"Caroline? You okay?"

Caroline looked up abruptly to see Stefan leant against the doorframe. Her teeth were bared, fangs extracted, her fists clenching the unit so hard that her knuckles were sheer white, but the taught muscles in her face seemed to relax. She hadn't even realised. Hastily, she covered her mouth with her hand and willed her fangs to disappear. And they did, with little pain.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just-"

"Lost control."

Stefan finished her sentence for her. She looked at him, her perfectly shaped brow raised. If she knew him well enough, an emotive speech would follow his revelation, leading to a lesson that she was supposed to learn. As it came, she folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Stefan seemed to ignore her signals of impatience.

"You're a new vampire, Caroline," he stressed the point desperately. "Controlling yourself won't come easy. All these feelings, hate, anger, hunger; they'll get the better of you if you're not careful! They'll take over before you even realise it. As a vampire, emotions are heightened. You feel double what you'd feel as a human."

Caroline remained silent, considering Stefan. Smart, compassionate Stefan. Why was it that he and his brother were so different? Stefan was so handsome, intelligent, so willing to help others and so very much resembled a fairytale Prince. But Damon… dark, dangerous, manipulative, selfish Damon. Everything about him just roped her in, made her want more and more, like an addictive drug, an inescapable disease. Damon…

"I can help you, Caroline. I'll help you learn to control it, to keep it under wraps-"

She had to get out of the house, walk somewhere or run somewhere and weep. She didn't know nor did she care where, she just didn't want to be surrounded by people trying to help her or to make her feel better. They had no idea, none of them.

"I have to go," she said suddenly, storming from the bathroom and barging past a bewildered Stefan.

"Where are you going? Caroline, wait-"

"Stefan, just leave me alone! Please, just go away!" She practically yelled in his face. He barely reacted. That well-defined face of his remained calm – perhaps there was a hint of understanding in those deep, dark eyes. After all, it was obvious that he suspected something was going on between Damon and Caroline. But he said nothing. He simply nodded his regards and left the room. Caroline waited until she could hear he was back downstairs with Elena before putting on a pair of jeans Bonnie had brought her along with a fresh shirt – one of her own – and taking her new-found route out of Damon's bedroom window.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Damon was still idly walking the streets, hands buried in the pockets of his dark jeans and his eyes on the floor, avoiding eye contact with any of Mystic Falls' residents as he tried to walk off the heartache. He had thought that a healthy dosage of human blood would make him feel better, but it had no effect on him whatsoever. He usually experienced great pleasure in sinking his sharp teeth into the base of a young woman's neck, but today it just felt like a daily thing. Something he did at least once a day, nothing special…<p>

He couldn't get Caroline out of his head and, damn it, it was killing him. He had never known feelings as deep as what he had felt for Caroline to kick in within the space of 24 hours, but it had and what he felt was sticking like glue.

The moments before his departure from the Boarding House hours previously were repeatedly replaying in his head, over and over until he could recite everything as if he had travelled backwards in time and was standing there before the scene. He could identify the sadness in Caroline's beautiful eyes, the destruction of her breathtakingly pale skin and the feeble-humoured words she had spoken before he walked away from her. It was all as clear as crystal.

_"You're such an asshole, I hate you for that, but I love you for that, too. Just understand that I'll feel obliged to rip out the throats of any bimbos I see you with, yeah?"_The memory of her words was still able to create the ghost of a smile upon his well-structured lips. It was typically Caroline to demand he don't make her jealous. He had no intentions of finding another woman to satisfy him, for he believed Caroline was the only one with the capability to grant him with what he required. He doubted that even Elena, his previous infatuation, would do that for him. She was too innocent, too compassionate.

Damon breathed a hopeless sigh and finally lifted his gaze from the floor. The fascination in watching his boots crush gravel had now disappeared. He found himself standing opposite the Mystic Grill and immediately saw a great opportunity to down a few scotches. Alcohol numbed the pain for humans; maybe it would do him some good. He pushed open the door of the Grill and stepped into the dimly lit room. He headed straight for the bar without even hesitating to examine his surroundings.

* * *

><p>Her blonde tresses were dishevelled when she reached her destination (she'd decided that lunch might be a comforting aspect); it was an exhilarating sensation to feel the rush of the wind on her face and the precious warmth of the sun on her waxen skin- she almost felt human once more, despite the super-human speed and nimbleness. Caroline stood outside the local bar with hesitation clenching at her muscles so that she couldn't move- somehow she felt like she shouldn't enter, like an unknown void stretched between herself and the building in front of her. But with her usual unawareness and thirst for adventure, she entered the Grill.<p>

But as soon as her foot stepped through the threshold, she realized her mistake when she heard a familiar voice call her name from the other side of the bar. The vampire considered turning on her heel and running straight from the place- but she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever, and she didn't intend to hide at the Boarding House each time trouble came.

Matt advanced towards Caroline with a mixed expression of curiosity, happiness and relief. He hadn't seen her since she was in the hospital and a lot had happened since then- she was now a vampire who had murdered and drained an innocent man, she had cheated on him and then was held hostage and almost raped in a random old shack on the outskirts of town. The thoughts of her betrayal made her flinch almost, but it became even worse when Matt took her in his arms and she could only look over his shoulder at Damon Salvatore.

It took a lot to stop tears from beading her lashes once more- she could feel her skin crawl with guilt as Matt continued to hold her delicate form in his arms- it was ridiculously uncomfortable for once, and she knew that Damon was the reason for her sudden resentment.

* * *

><p>Damon took his seat at the bar and, as the barmaid approached him, looking expectant, he ordered the scotch he had been craving. The barmaid – an attractive young lady – hurried off to pour him the beverage. As he patiently waited, he swivelled in his seat to finally allow himself a look over the place. It wasn't necessarily busy, but it wasn't quiet either. Quite a few people he spotted, he recognised, either from out and about in the town, or from a past conversation. Near the door, sat a friend of Sherriff Forbes – the name escaped him - and at the far side of the room sat Tyler Lockwood and his other football cronies; he was surprised to find that Matt wasn't with them. He examined the rest of the Grill, and found the answer as to why Matt wasn't with the rest of the football team. He was stood, not far from the door, embracing a pretty young lady who looked worryingly distressed. It was Caroline. <em>His<em> Caroline.

The barmaid had slid his glass of liquor across the bar, but Damon had taken no notice of it as of yet. He couldn't withdraw his stare from Caroline. He embraced her appearance as if he was seeing her for the first time. He _was_ seeing her for the first time in daylight – it made quite an appealing difference to the shade of blonde of her hair. For a moment, he lost himself in her beauty, feeling remotely jealous of the boy holding her so intimately. He was so buried in her indistinct glow that he forgot he was staring and made a mistake in catching her eye. He had the awful desire to get off his stool, push Matt away and kiss her there and then. But he couldn't. As much as he so badly wanted her in his arms, he couldn't go near her. It'd been forbidden, now. But it was for Caroline's safety.

The two vampires merely looked at each other for a moment. Damon could feel the growing connection between them stronger than ever then, but all he could do was nod at her, as if she were a passing friend from the past. He gave her this vague nod without even the trace of a smile, before turning away from her and downing almost half of his drink. It was then that he realised nothing would numb the pain he was feeling.

* * *

><p>Caroline fluttered her lashes closed until Matt eventually removed himself from her, but she noticed that he still kept his hands clamped down on her shoulders as if he were afraid she would run away. For some reason, she couldn't feel comfortable around him- but she felt relieved that he hadn't shouted at her instead of the semi-decent reunion. It was fortunate that she had heightened senses now, for she could pretend to concentrate on the babble that was coming from Matt, when her full attention was turned to the back of Damon Salvatore- her only thoughts consisted of him.<p>

She wanted to wander over to him and slip her arms around his neck and bury her face into his neck, inhaling his enticing aroma that she became accustomed to, and learnt to love. She would have trailed kisses down the back of his neck and melt with pride when each woman in the room looked with envy. But that was just the daydream that she used to distract her; she could only dream.

It was then that she pulled back into the conversation that Matt was merely having with himself, but one sentence stood out from his array of speech.

"I want us to be together again… properly together again. I want to make it good with us." Caroline almost groaned in frustration at his reasonable request, she admitted that she missed him to an extent, but Damon was the one who brought her over with his blood, he was the one who was there to comfort her after she killed her first person, and he was the one who chose not to kill her and love her instead – well, that's what she assumed. He hadn't actually used his own tongue to state that he loved her. She knew. Oh, she knew.

"I'll come over tonight, we'll talk yeah?" Matt gazed at her lovingly, an eager smile brightening his adorable face.

"Sure, Matt," Caroline wanted to cook up an excuse to keep him away, but she didn't seem to be able to. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he'd turned on his heel and had gone back to Tyler and the rest of the football team.

* * *

><p>Damon had overheard the whole conversation between Caroline and Matt. He hadn't been able to help eavesdropping on their communications. Matt had been somewhat giddy with relief and happiness upon the appearance of his girlfriend and had seemed only too eager to renew their rusty relationship. Caroline, on the other hand, hadn't sounded as willing, but she was a good actress – to Matt, it would sound like she was tired rather than reluctant. But Damon knew the truth. He then heard of their plans later on that night; that was then the green monster in Damon awoke and immediately put his mind to scheming.<p>

A few hours later, when the place was quieter, Damon ventured back into the Grill after a cleansing walk around the town, and cornered Matt's boss. He greeted him like an old friend, before compelling him into calling Matt and telling him that he was urgently needed at the Grill tonight, because 'Sally' (whoever that was) had called in sick. As far as Damon could tell by the sound of Matt's voice on the phone, he seemed a little half-hearted about it, but agreed all the same. Damon didn't even smirk. A scheme though it may be, he was doing it for relevant reasons. He _had _to see Caroline. He had to be close to her. He didn't think he would get through the night knowing that Matt and Caroline were alone together, doing things he didn't want to think about.

A couple more hours passed and, as he checked the time on his phone, it was nearing 7pm. Darkness had settled upon Mystic Falls once more, the sky a deep navy blue scattered with winking stars. The urban roads were deserted – young residents were most likely hanging out in the town – and the only sound that Damon's expert senses could pick up was that of chirping crickets, harvesting on nearby bushes.

He strolled quickly up the road, passing the silhouettes of old Victorian houses until he finally reached the one he recognised. He trudged up the pathway and, leaning casually against the frame with his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans, knocked on the perfectly painted white door.

* * *

><p>Caroline still couldn't believe that she agreed to start again on her relationship with Matt. It had been a brief conversation, but he wanted to meet up with her that night and she again, foolishly agreed. It was fortunate that a few moments later, her cell-phone buzzed with a message that declared that he wouldn't be able to make it. Fortunate for her.<p>

Caroline stared with a vacant expression at her cell phone screen, she almost smiled until she realized that she would hit herself later for being so cruel to someone who cared about her- but then, she cared about Damon and she didn't particularly mind unleashing her cruel and malicious persona upon him. But then, their relationship was not a normal one, per se. She idly tossed her cell phone on her pale pink bed-linens and threw herself back onto the soft mattress. Her dress clutched to her slender form, and despite it looking amazing on her, she couldn't stand the uncomfortable fabric against her skin.

In an inhuman movement, she was standing in front of her ancient full-length mirror. She pulled down the side zip on the dress, but she was interrupted by a faint knock on her front door. Caroline could feel frustration pressing down on her mind; she had a feeling that Bonnie would be coming to see her to rant about something pointless.

Her teeth clenched as she made her way out of the comfort and safety of her bedroom and jumped the staircase in one fluid movement, despite her foul mood; she was impressed with her new skills as a new-born vampire. But she shook off her pleased emotions quickly, preparing herself for some avid disputing, which was usually the case when it came to Bonnie and Caroline.

But instead of coming face to face with the tanned witch when she opened her front door, she came to notice an unexpected vision leaning against her door frame- the detached vampire that made her stammer over her words and made her feel things that were much too painful to ignore simply. She barely even noticed the amusing spectacle of her dress that was unzipped at the side- she was still unwise, even for a vampire.

* * *

><p>Damon could hear the frantic thumping of footsteps from inside the Forbes residence and he could tell that they were the footsteps of one very frustrated vampire. He smiled faintly upon recognising the feisty trait of Caroline's, but as soon as the door was yanked open, the smile had evaporated. Caroline stood before him, expressing a mixture of shock and disbelief. She was finally out of jeans and his formal white shirt stained with evidence of traumatic occurrences from the previous day. He wondered where she'd stashed it. Instead, she was wearing a nicely-fitted sapphire dress that contrasted magnificently with her blonde hair. However, it was un-zipped rather untidily at the side, revealing her hip and a bit of her fancy lingerie. Damon didn't complain. He quite obviously looked her over and did nothing to try to hide it. He tilted his head as he allowed himself to freely examine her. She had a perfect body; he hadn't noticed before, for they had been a little too busy to pay attention to detail. His eyes lifted to her face, at long last, and something between a smirk and a smile appeared there.<p>

"Hello Caroline," he greeted in a low voice. He remained lounged against the door frame, hands in his pockets and strands of black hair in his eyes that he couldn't be bothered to move. He couldn't get into her house unless he invited him in, so he would just have to wait until she did. That was if she stopped stammering.

* * *

><p>The discomfited vampire shuffled from one foot to the other in contemplation and mortification- she averted her blue-eyed gaze to the open zip on her cobalt-colored cocktail dress and concentrated on fastening the zip to conceal her silken baby-blue undergarments—she debated on whether or not it had been inappropriate to answer her door in such a dishevelled manner. But with that thought aside, she moved her attention to the conceited but charming vampire that stood outside, obviously awaiting an invitation into her not-so-humble abode.<p>

"I can tell that you're amused by my reaction, so to spare myself from further embarrassment, won't you come on inside?" Her tone was tired and weary, with the weight of the previous day suddenly crashing down on her in an unpleasant fashion- in the form of her former-lover and her entity of infatuation at that moment in time. She couldn't help herself; she was a typical selfish woman.

She pulled the door open wider to allow him to enter, arching an eyebrow in consideration as she pondered over his sudden and unexpected arrival on her doorstep, after the humiliation and hurt that was sent to both of them the previous day from Bonnie's offer. But before he could enter, Caroline suddenly blocked the doorway with a growing smirk pulling on the corners of her pouty lips. She wandered closer to him until she could look up at his towering form.

"If you're here to take back what you told me, don't bother—I'd rather be left with pleasant memories. On the other hand, if you're here because someone else is in trouble, I'm not the most suitable gal for the job, you know." Caroline expected the worst from Damon's visit for she wouldn't allow herself to build up her hopes, only for them to be dashed once again.

* * *

><p>Quite relieved to have been invited inside, Damon made to step inside, but at an incredible speed, Caroline was right in front of him, her body a mere inch from his own and blocking his route over the door stop. He frowned down at her, unsure of what brought on her sudden fiery temper, but remembered it was Caroline and she had the uncanny potential to switch moods at the speed of light. He said nothing to her and merely let her stand in his way. He knew what she was doing – it was a known female trait. She was putting up her shield, refusing to let him see how she really felt about their separation. She was keeping her hopes buried under miles of dirt and trash, like a girl would after experiencing a tragic break-up. Damon rolled his eyes.<p>

"I'm not here for any of those things," he stated truthfully, reaching out to trace a finger lightly down her cheek, drawing it over her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone. He hoped that, from this vague but affectionate way of physical contact, she would understand _why_ he was truly at her doorstep. If not, then he would give in to the temptations he had locked away for almost an entire day, which hadn't been difficult. He had flair when it came to bottling up his emotions, especially when it came to girls he fell helplessly in love with.

Caroline was immensely different to Katherine, but also similar in various ways. They both had that feisty, fiery personality which would often turn into sweet and seductive. In a way, they were both alluringly dangerous and each had their ways of calling Damon to them. He couldn't quite lay his finger on their differences … Caroline could certainly be more vulnerable compared to Katherine but … there was something else. Something he was oblivious to.

* * *

><p>Her mouth was drawn into a despondent grimace as she observed her former-lover with apprehensive ice-blue eyes—her wintry orbs scrutinizing him as if a predatory beast were admiring their prey. She cocked an eyebrow as his skin brushed against her own, leaving a wake of warmth behind it. Caroline could not overlook the way that Damon made her feel, and she couldn't prevent herself from loving him more and more- as if she fell deeper in love with him each time he regarded her with his dark-blue eyes. But she could tell from his expression that he was watching her intently- like he was waiting for the tears to come, or a sudden embrace, or <em>something.<em>

But the blonde was much more powerful than she put herself across; and when she pulled strength up from the pit of her stomach, a lot of people were surprised with her stealth and cruelty. Caroline used that potency now as she stood up taller and turned her chin upwards to intimidate her opponent.

"I know that you think I handled these events pathetically, but _seriously_, my flesh was burnt and I was upset, and you were acting all understanding and completely un-Damon-like, I don't handle situations well when my face has _holes_ in it!" Her voice seemed to increase in speed and force as she continued to babble uselessly about how she wasn't weak, and that she would appreciate it if the whole situation would never be mentioned ever again.

* * *

><p>This side of Caroline was something the eldest Salvatore brother was going to have to get used to. Though it may be an irritating side to her personality, Damon couldn't help but find himself even more attracted to her. The way she <em>assured<em> him that she would not been seen as pathetic and vulnerable again in that dangerous tone made him just want to kiss her all over. However, Damon bottled up the temptation and took to once again leaning against the fresh-white of her door frame, his arms folded across his leather-clad chest and an expression of pure boredom coating his perfectly defined facial features. He simply shrugged at her fierce words, but could not hold back a scoff. She was right though. It _had_ been exceedingly 'un-Damon-like' of him. Of course, he wouldn't admit this, but he didn't know what to say as an alternative.

"And giving a toss is now a problem for you is it?"

He mentally applauded himself for his hasty retort, but did not crack a smile.

* * *

><p>Caroline took hold of the front of Damon's shirt and pulled at it until she was face-to-face with him, her pouty lips set into a line of dismay towards the other vampire. "Believe me; I won't be shedding any tears over any more guys that just fuck with my little naïve, gullible head." And on that note, she released him and smiled sweetly.<p>

Her expression turned from ferocious to innocent and childlike in one intake of breath, a nice little skill that she picked up at a young age. She remembered throwing a punch at Sally Brown in kindergarten and smiling innocently at the teacher a moment later; no-one could stay mad at little Caroline Forbes, the pretty blonde that would bat her eyelashes and get whatever she wanted. It was a desirable trait that even Elena Gilbert did not possess- at least that was something that Caroline had and Elena didn't.

Caroline stepped aside and waved her hand towards the neatly-painted door, her smile never wavering as she gestured for Damon to enter.

* * *

><p>He remained straight-faced, his watchful eye upon Caroline as she continued to rant and rage, now gripping tightly onto his shirt, her gorgeous face a mere inch from his. Had Bonnie brainwashed her? It seemed like the sort of thing the witch-bitch would do – anything to get Caroline away from Damon.<p>

"Who said I was fucking with your head?" quizzed Damon in a soft and dangerous whisper, his brows knotted together as he gazed into her shining eyes, "In case you don't remember, Caroline, this wasn't _my_ choice. Bonnie dumped this on us, obviously knowing that you would choose freedom over this, because that's the kind of person you are. Bonnie hated seeing us together, because she was scared. She was scared that I would _hurt_ you. Because that's the kind of person _I_ am. She hates me, Caroline, because I'm a killer."

When Caroline finally let go of his shirt, he leant away from her, but did not immediately enter when she stepped aside to grant him access. He considered her for a moment, his head slightly tilted to the side. Then he finally stepped inside, unfolding his arms with a rustle of his leather jacket.

* * *

><p>Caroline refused to wince at his words and the spite laced in his tone; his reminder was that it wasn't <em>him<em>that caused the problem- it had been Bonnie. She still could not understand the reason behind it—she knew that Bonnie disliked Damon, but she had never once interfered in Caroline's idiotic choices beforehand. But each word that Damon uttered was truthful and she seemed to feel a tiny piece of remorse for her outburst—but in her sense of disbanding all weaknesses, she kept her pleasant smile on her plump lips; it was so entirely sugary that she could have melted butter in that mouth of hers.

"I'm in quite the hormonal mood today, and I have no idea why- sure, I get bad moods sometimes, but _nothing_ like this..." It was ridiculous. She had been irritated earlier when she was with Matt and even worse when Bonnie continued to call her on her cell phone over and over again. But she had never been so furious and confused in her entire life.

She followed the ominous vampire into her home and slammed the door shut behind her, flinching at the thundering sound it made- she was _definitely_neurotic and disturbed at that moment. Caroline wandered into the main room, her slender waist swaying naturally as she twirled a strand of fair hair around her finger idly. She glanced over her shoulder at Damon, the same sweet smile plastered upon her lips as she looked him up and down in obvious appreciation.

"I may as well have a good look at you in case you disappear on me; which would be an _awful_ shame, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrows with a slight chuckle emitting from her throat and threw herself onto the arm of the couch.

* * *

><p>At the factual reference to Caroline's perpetual mood swings, Damon couldn't hold back a short laugh. Of course, after spending a whole day at the receiving end of her repeatedly switching outbursts, Damon had become quickly accustomed to this notorious trait of the pretty blonde vampire.<p>

"I've noticed," he murmured under his breath, though he was positive Caroline would hear him – after all, her transformation had enhanced each of her five senses to an inhuman level.

Damon stepped through the hallway and into the living room – a room that greatly reflected her fashion sense – and watched with no expression as she perched herself gracefully upon the arm of the couch. He said nothing in response to her reasons for eying him obviously; he merely wandered across the room, clearing the space between the door and the wall opposite the couch in slow, deliberate footsteps, and leant against it, one foot casually crossed over the other.

Of course, the trademark smirk still remained painted exquisitely across his inviting lips and his head was tilted slightly, as if contemplating the physical appearance of Caroline.

"I've always admired your fortitude to prove yourself," Damon informed conversationally, folding his arms across his leather-clad chest, "As well as your ability to be provocative and generally incendiary. Does it ever appeal to you that people _do_ care about you – you're just not letting them show you that?"

He considered her for a moment, eyes lingering upon her perfectly shaped, blossom-pink lips. It was then that he experienced an unwanted flashback of the previous day. He remembered everything as if it had happened only seconds ago; the taste of her lips, the glimmer in her eyes, the briskness of her kiss, the softness of her skin...

Damon blinked, returning hastily to reality. He was exceedingly grateful for his ability to maintain a powerful barrier, otherwise the expression on his face, beneath the surface of solidity, would be available to freely interpret – and easily.

* * *

><p>The picturesque blonde was slouched on the fawn couch, and although she was slumped there idly; she was the sheer vision of exquisiteness. She had prominent cheek-bones that framed her pastel-colored face and her shimmering golden tresses cascaded down her back. Her eyes were wide and innocent, and could often transform into narrowed amusement in her more malicious moments- they were an iridescent sapphire color and gleamed whenever she felt mischievous. On the matter of her body; Caroline was a well-proportioned woman; and even though she was not known as skin-and-bones, her form was slender and trim.<p>

Her beautiful cobalt eyes scrutinized her lover with apprehension, almost itching to huddle up in his arms and inhale that mouth-watering scent that emanated from his skin. She knew that her desire was laced into her facial expression and she didn't attempt to conceal that craving for him.

Caroline was in front of the other vampire in one fluid, inhuman moment—her mouth was inching towards his own, but she showed no inclination of connecting with him at that moment in time; her taunting was the obvious element of her closeness.

"Well, once you practice what you preach, then I may take your words into consideration." Her hand danced across his shoulder as she swept a speck of dust from his shirt, her smile was innocent and tranquil despite how close she was to the one person that she desired with each inch of her body, mind and heart.

"You _also_ have to realize that others care about you, Damon. And despite all the crap you did to me when I was human, I have continued to care for you. Why? I do not know. But what I _do_ know is that I'm going to have a hell of a lot of fun getting my well-deserved revenge." She pouted, inching closer and closer with each word.

* * *

><p>Within a second, Caroline's lips were an unfortunate inch from his inviting pout but, alike her, he didn't incline for connectivity. He remained against the wall with his arms by his sides, only savouring the taste of her sweet breath and gazing desirably at those perfect lips. God, she was beautiful – he would never get enough of her fair complexion and her shimmery-gold hair. Her harmonious voice sent tremors down his spine, and her sweet yet seductive smile tied a knot in his stomach. He envied that smile of hers; so calm yet so alluring. But he could bet her heart was pounding inside – that was, if it could beat.<p>

"Right …" whispered Damon dangerously, his eyes drifting from her lips to her magnificent blue eyes. He'd disregarded the point she'd made about people caring for him, because he knew there was very few. But it didn't matter to him. He didn't need friends, or people worrying about him. Why should they? He wasn't capable of good. He didn't deserve it in return. "And what will your revenge be?"

His voice was laced with threat, as if daring Caroline to go through with what she had planned. It was exactly what he wanted her to do. Though he had little guilt for what he'd done to her in her human days, he didn't like to be reminded of it. It was back in his rebellious stages, where he cared not for the feelings of others. He did what was beneficial to _him_, not to others. It was who he was.

* * *

><p>Caroline could sense the perilous threat in his tone, and the menace only made him that bit more desirable to her, unfortunately. Her plump lips transformed into an innocent pout as she noted his taunting manner towards her at that moment.<p>

"If I told you what I had planned, it wouldn't be much of a surprise in the end, would it?" Her laugh was musical and it echoed throughout the main room. "Don't look so curious though; I'm not _all_bad, I'm actually a little marshmallow." Her smile insinuated something different as it was mixed with deviousness and sweetness.

She almost moaned in protest as she was so close to what she most desired and yet she willed herself to look but not touch. Caroline had always been a spoilt child, being the only child that came between her mother and father's brief marriage. It wasn't often that she restricted herself from having something that she wanted; it was even painful.

Her train of thought was running wild, and those restrictions that she put upon herself were fading at that moment—his dark hair that often fell in his face when he was careless, those piercing eyes that made her insides squirm uncontrollably and the contours of his lips that she remembered so well. And before she knew it, she was leaning closer and closer to him—it was as if a magnetic connection was pulling her towards him without her consent.

Her malicious façade melted when she was near him and she could feel herself being put under his spell once more—she hated herself for that weakness that came over her in his presence and at that moment she felt like punching herself; but her desire was too strong to simply ignore.

* * *

><p>By now, Caroline was so staggeringly close to him that their noses lightly brushed against one another. Her breath was warm and sweet on his skin and he savoured the freshness of it. Why was everything about her so damn irresistible? Every tiny detail about her drew him in and made him want her more than he originally did. It was often difficult to completely fulfil Damon; he liked his girls daring, dangerous and sexy. But traits like that weren't easy to find these days – they were all good little girls and not at all the slightest bit interesting. But death had certainly done well for Caroline because now she was <em>everything<em> he desired. She was dangerous, sensual, seductive, but bittersweet, timid and amiable at the same time, despite the annoying traits that turning vampire hadn't taken from her.

"Well, I'll look forward to it," whispered Damon, his voice still dangerously low. An impish smirk was still painted gracefully across his lips, and a gleaming lace of longing momentarily flashed within his eyes.

As Caroline leant in closer, apparently unable to keep hold of her steely control, Damon remained where he was, his eyes still lingering upon her perfect lips. He so badly wanted to taste them, but would not give in so easily. At least, not yet…

Caroline was unbearably close now, and all he could think about was kissing her fiercely. But instead, he hooked a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head so that their lips lightly contrasted, but did not fully connect.

"What is it … about you-" breathed Damon, looking her over in an investigative manner. "-that lures me in every time? Sometimes I want to kill you, but other times all I want to do is protect you. I can't escape you. I can't get you out of my head. And all I want to do is-"

He made the connection, merging his lips with hers, kissing her delicately at first but deepening the kiss as he once again familiarized with the softness of her pout. He unhooked his finger from beneath her chin and instead used it to brush various golden tresses from her face, then drew it lightly down her porcelain cheek.

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't stand the fact that she was so close to taking him there and then; to keep him imprisoned on that wall and to let her pouty lips wander over each inch of his smooth but coarse skin. His warm breath was overwhelming and intoxicating—it was like with each intake of unnecessary breath, she moved closer to him until she could softly brush her button nose against his own in the most adorable manner- something that she wasn't known for. It was interesting how Damon was the only person who could bring out her dangerous side of malice, and also bring out that affectionate and devoted side that pledged her to Damon completely.<p>

He was mumbling incoherently about her irresistibility and just as she opened her mouth to answer that his intoxication was mild compared to her unbearable attraction to the aloof vampire; he captured her in a kiss that almost burnt her insides with the passion that was passed between the two vampires. She responded immediately.

Before she knew it, her hands were ensnared in his dark hair and she pushed his lips against her own more fiercely—it was like a battle for dominance was taking place and all she wanted was to dismiss Bonnie's terms, to diminish any thoughts of Matt or Elena or even Katherine; she was there in that moment, and she knew that no matter how much she could hate him, her love for him was ten times more powerful and it frustrated her to no end.

A low moan emitted from her throat as she used her free hand to clutch Damon's shirt and pull him towards the fawn couch that she had been reclined on beforehand; and in a smooth inhuman moment, she tossed herself on the comfortable material of the couch and made sure that she never broke contact with the fervent vampire who was making each muscle in her body tighten in anticipation.

* * *

><p>All thoughts of Bonnie's warning had fled from the eldest Salvatore's brain as he dove headfirst into the ardent kiss. He devoured the feeling of her nimble hands sliding through his dark hair and the sensational tingle upon his lips as Caroline's mouth moulded perfectly with his own. Her hand slowly skated down his shirt and gripped onto the sleek material, and he obediently followed as she pulled him towards the comfort of the couch. He slipped off his beloved leather jacket with flair and tossed it onto the living room floor, leaving him in a thin, black shirt. He slowly sank to hover above Caroline, an arm either side of her petite figure, who had tossed her self carelessly onto the chair. He kept her lips captured in a passionate kiss and grazed a hand lightly up the side of her thigh, settling it upon the perfect curvature of her hip. Tender tremors were shivering up and down his spine at every intimate movement he shared with Caroline.<p>

Electricity sparked between their two bodies and Damon once again felt poisoned by Caroline's enticing and alluring character. He would never know the reasons for her domination over him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know that she _belonged_ to him and vice versa.

"So much - for revenge," breathed Damon in between heated kisses, a smirk disrupting their rhythmic flow. He gripped harder onto her hip as the scent of her soft, blonde hair struck him, tickling his senses, teasing his temptations. He never wanted to let go of her; he wanted her to himself for as long as the both could bear without killing one another. It was then that Damon remembered Matt – soon, he would have to tell Caroline that he had created the diversion. He wasn't sure how she'd take it – he wasn't sure if he cared. All that mattered was that, forbidden or not, they were together, without the intrusions of bitchy-witches or clingy boyfriends or even suspicion-driven brothers.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt complete at that moment. She would never have considered that becoming a fictitious creature would make her the person that she had always been- just not on the surface. To the naked eye, she was a brainless blonde with desirable assets that would have gotten her anything she wanted- she aspired to be the best in her small town; she had the blood of one of the Founding Families in her town, but what did that actually mean? What was the actual importance of this town? There was an entire planet out there that awaited her footsteps; and she had eternity to see all she wanted.<p>

Whether or not Damon would follow her, she did not know. But at that moment, the only thing that mattered to her was fulfilling her desire that pulsated through her veins like burning lava underneath her flesh. Her pale pink lips responded to him entirely as she allowed herself to be consumed by her affection and adoration towards the male.

"Just shut up, I'll take care of that later." Her voice was muffled as she was intent on keeping as intimately close to Damon as possible. Caroline broke from the heated kiss and moved her lips to his neck as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder, sheer desire rippled through every inch of her body. She allowed her nimble fingers to deftly work their way down his shirt as she unbuttoned skilfully. As soon as his shirt was partially open, she could not help but let her hand caress the soft skin that she met—her lips were at his ear in one quick moment.

"I wish I didn't have to hide with you." She whispered, her delicate hand stroking the side of his face in utter affection and desperation—what she wouldn't give to tell her best friend where to shove her terms.

* * *

><p>Damon was unable to conceal the wicked smile that caressed his lips at Caroline's dismissal on the matter of revenge. He was certain she would get him back, but he was rather intrigued as to how, as well as when. It was how Miss Caroline Forbes worked. Distinctly, she was too enthralled by Damon's engrossing charm and forever increasing ardour. He remembered how, when she was human, she had caved at every kiss, every touch and every sound he aimed at her. But now that she was a vampire, she wasn't as easy to decipher. Like him, she'd built up a barrier or shield of some sort, captivating the cuter more vulnerable part of her behind it, allowing only the defensive, fiery and so appealingly cruel Caroline to wander freely – Damon much preferred it that way. Now that she was a creature most humans believed to be fictional, her resemblance to his previous heartache, Katherine, was uncanny. He just hoped that he wouldn't follow in that bitch's footsteps; he didn't want his heart torn out of his chest again, whether it was beating or not.<p>

Much to Damon's dismay, Caroline disconnected their avid kiss and instead moved to trail them across his neck. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her warm lips against his skin and exhaled steadily at the sensation of her hair tickling his face. He inhaled the scent of it, relishing in the citrus flavourings enhanced by vampire advantages. He was so embraced in the aroma that he barely noticed Caroline's experienced fingers undoing each button on his shirt without fumbling. But he didn't stop her. He was all too willing to allow her access to the finely carved structure beneath the expensive material.

Damon moved his hand lightly up Caroline's side until his fingers found the rough texture of a zip. He followed the metal trail upwards, deliberately not rushing his movements, until he found the zipper itself.

He grasped it and, ardently but gracefully, he pulled it down, undoing the dress she had fastened up only moments ago. Without opening his eyes, he pictured the stunning-blue item on her; midnight against her pale skin, perfectly combined with her flowing, blonde hair and illuminating the cerulean of her eyes.

And her next few words, effortlessly whispered, just added to the tremors that shook beneath the surface of his skin, through nerves and veins at a rapid speed. He hated the secrecy as much as her, but in a way it added to the excitement of their relationship. The fact that they weren't _allowed_ to be doing this tempted Damon to do it even more. It was how he had always been; when someone told him he couldn't have something, he'd do as much as he could to get it, and he wouldn't give up until it was his. He smirked at the many memories that this plain fact alerted.

Damon grasped the hand that had reached out to stroke the solidity of his cheek in his own hand and held it closer to his skin.

"I wish I didn't have to hide with you either," he whispered back, drawing her delicate hand to his lips, "But there's nothing we can do about it. All that's left for us to do is break the rules." And he affectionately placed a kiss to her porcelain hand.

* * *

><p>Caroline had been propelled into a deep, enchanting oblivion that made all her thoughts incoherent and indecipherable- her mind was a nebulous haze of indistinct blissfulness. She felt almost like her skin was expensive, delicate china that must be handled with care—and Damon was the one person that she allowed to caress her porcelain skin and she could feel the affection presented in each diminutive touch. Her body responded to the coarse tone of his voice in her ear and shivers cascaded down her spine in the most rewarding fashion.<p>

She squirmed out of the short cocktail dress that she had planned to remove earlier, before the vampire appeared at her front door expecting an invitation into her humble home. Now she was relieved to rid of the expensive piece of material and as soon as it was tossed elsewhere, she was pleased to yield herself around his form, her smooth thigh hooking on his hip. She would succumb to anything he told her at that moment.

Her delicate hands roamed supremely over his broad shoulders and down his arms as she pushed the black shirt from his torso.

"_Liar._ You love the element of secrecy." Her smile was wide as she knew that Damon could not hide his views from her- she knew him so well. She knew about his demeanour when he started to compel her, and whenever the transformation from human to vampire was complete, she started to remember some of the things he told her. He used to pour his heart out to her and she would put his head in her lap and stroke his smooth hair until he felt better- and then he would compel her to forget all that he told her, but now she knew it all.

* * *

><p>Damon aided Caroline in the removal of her dress, willingly helping her to slide the extravagant fabric that most certainly wasn't needed off of her slender figure and toss it onto the floor. He took advantage of how bear she was in just her underwear, imprisoned beneath his flat-muscled form, and trailed his fingers over whatever he could reach of her body that wasn't covered in the dainty sky-blue of her well-chosen lingerie; Caroline had always had good taste – he respected that most in moments such as this.<p>

For a moment, he simply looked at her; she had such beautiful eyes of such a tranquil and mesmerising colour. Sometimes just looking at them made him feel hypnotized. And the perfect colour of her skin … It was a siren that called him to her, offering him its taste and sensational consistency. Everything about Caroline Forbes was a temptation. All he wanted was to touch her, taste her and kiss her until she was breathless.

And so he did. He leant in towards her, planting kisses from her chest and up towards her shoulder, all the while caressing her thigh. He pursued her collarbone with his lips, trailing kiss after kiss from the base of her neck to her jaw line with the aid of his tongue, just as she eagerly shed him of his shirt. And then he hovered there above her lips, their breath combining and his trademark smirk still in place. Caroline had successfully cracked the Damon Salvatore code; everything he had confided in her whilst she was under his spell had come rushing back to her, after he forced her to forget. That certainly was a downside of her becoming a vampire. Could he trust her? After weeks of being what he could only describe as his walking-talking-journal, she knew pretty much every little thing about him.  
>Damon breathed a short laugh against her lips, holding her gaze.<p>

"You got me," he whispered, confirming his lie and then, without hesitation, he re-connected their lips, capturing her once again in a dominating kiss that dripped with both hunger and thirst. He pressed his sold form against her own body, pinning her mercilessly into the cushions of the couch. He looped one arm around her lower back, pulling her as close to him as was possible. He never wanted to let go. He was afraid that, if he did, he'd lose her again. But he wouldn't let it happen; not now, not ever. If he was ever denied her again, if she was ever taken from him, he'd do all he could to get her back, alike everything else he wanted in life. He wouldn't give up until he had it. Had _her_. And without the restrictions.

* * *

><p>Caroline allowed her slender form to mould to Damon's, as if their bodies were crafted to correspond to each other. Her mind was incomprehensible for that moment and she could feel impatience push into her mind—it was an unfortunate characteristic that Caroline had inherited from her human life. But now that she had been transformed into an undead creature, she had enhanced senses that satiated her ravenous impatience. Her speed and momentum was inhuman with an almost eerie hint to her movements—she used this new trait in her encounter.<p>

In a rapid movement, she switched their positions so that instead of his generous form on her; she dominated the scene with divine refinement. The corners of her pouty lips pulled into a mischievous smile to reveal her finely-honed fangs; she had become accustomed to these incisors after she used them to rip out the soft throat of a man. Now they were protracted in sheer lust rather than the lust to kill, feed and dispose.

It could be said that perhaps Caroline had a lust to kill her congenial lover, but she loved him far more than she resented him—and the element of past hatred just made their connection more secure. She presented her love profoundly through the extensive use of kisses that she placed on each inch of his throat, her warm breath pouring over his smooth skin. As she made herself busy with the endless amount of delicate kisses upon his flesh, Caroline tested her multi-tasking skills as she reached to unbutton the usual attire of jeans upon her vampire. She used her feet to slide the fabric slightly off him; as if she were as flexible as an acrobatic, which she was surprised to say that she was—thanks to her new transformation and interesting skills in the bedroom now.

* * *

><p>The rapid switch of positions had stunned Damon, but he didn't object. Though he had to retract control and allow Caroline to take the lead in their twisted little game, he enjoyed every advantage of her beautiful figure hovering atop him. He ran his eyes over every each of her scantily clad body, taking in each flawless curvature and every toned limb with lustful eyes. In his eyes, Caroline was an angel from hell; a hell-angel. He smirked at the idea.<p>

Damon leant his head back slightly, his eyes fluttering to a close, as he granted Caroline dominating access to his neck, his hands never leaving their place upon her doll-like hips. The gesture was unusual, for they would usually be in opposite positions, but it felt good all the same. Her hot lips burnt his pale skin at every kiss she generated, her warm breath caressing his light skin so sumptuously.

He ravished in the subtly alluring sensations, every so often breathing Caroline's name through slightly parted lips. The moment was blissfully heaven-like, though Damon would never know if he was correct in his comparisons. He was sure he would never catch a glimpse of heaven if one were to pierce his heart with a stake. As his last breath escaped him, hell was what he would surely see next; he held nothing against this fact.

Damon allowed his jeans to be removed somewhat artistically, and then discarded onto the living room floor along with his leather jacket and Caroline's dazzling cocktail dress. By now, he'd also rid himself of his boots, leaving him a near-naked victimised vampire beneath a sensationally ornamental near-naked female vampire, who was performing what she pleased upon him. But not even the mildest of complaints approached his lips – he had nothing against the momentary control the pretty parasite had over him. In fact … he found it rather attractive.

* * *

><p>It was her turn to admire magnum opus—in other words, the masterpiece that was reclined beneath her with the same delectable smirk upon his face. Caroline was assembled so that there was no possible escape for the older and much more dominant vampire. Her response was a bashful smile that held many meanings; she was thrilled to have broken down the barriers that Damon had put up against her after their small mishap earlier that morning, but she was also contemplating that this situation was much too easy to simply take. Her expression transformed into an adorable pout as she propped her elbows upon his chest and rest her chin in her hands.<p>

"This _is_ an interesting predicament. You see, I find this much too straightforward for my liking—unlike the previous encounter when I had a knife to your throat. I'm sure women yield to you like melted caramel, Damon, even female vampires." She grinned ecstatically as she spoke. "I'm quite different now, don't you think?"

Caroline tilted her head to the side as she examined her prize with alluring eyes that seemed to coat every inch of his body with admiration and desire- but she was able to hold herself back to ravaging him so completely; therefore, it was like unwrapping a surprise present and wanting to draw out the excitement of that moment.

* * *

><p>It was a rare occurrence for Damon to give himself to someone so readily, but it was – once again – the fault of the uncanny hold Caroline had over him. She was a sort of forbidden drug that his body had grown a tolerance for; he was addicted. He doubted even extreme therapy would change that. But he didn't want psychoanalysis for his infatuation with the young vampire straddling him seductively – he had no problem with his sensual obligation to Caroline. He preferred it to remain this way.<p>

A fervent smirk caressed Damon's lips at the incessant flow of words that erupted from Caroline's impudent pout. He couldn't deny that she was correct in her accusations; this whole state of affair was just not challenging enough for the likes of the eldest Salvatore, as much as it wasn't for fair Caroline. He had always been accustomed to the perils of risk and hazard – he relished in the undying thrill it rewarded him.

He welcomed a dispute – he didn't once doubt that it would be exhilarating.

It was in Damon's nature to be somewhat volatile when it came to illicit circumstances, but as comprehended, he just couldn't resist. It was as if Caroline was an item he had not long possessed and wasn't really indispensible, but no matter how much he tried to get rid of it, he couldn't. He was stuck with it out of choice, out of desire and out of lust. And when it came to those three particular things, it was his heart that was left jubilant. His brain was partial to options and had no look in whatsoever. It was all coming from the darker depths of his black, black heart.

"I believe you're right about that," growled Damon, gripping at her hips harder than before, wanting nothing more than to kiss her all over. But it seemed that something was testing Caroline's preoccupied mind, even if she wasn't distinctly showing it.

* * *

><p>"I would drag this game out further, but I'm afraid we have company." She would have attempted to remove herself from Damon's form and even dress herself, but even at an inhuman speed—she knew that she hadn't the time. She could have even sensed him from down the street if she had been paying attention rather than indulging herself with the forbidden.<p>

Instead, she settled for propelling herself to sit on the edge of the coffee table with Damon's leather jacket pulled around her slender form just as the door was thrown open and a rush of anxiety and concern was radiating off the male who stood there.

* * *

><p>He was about to direct another affectionate gesture her way, but in less that a second, she had dismounted him. He followed the blur that was Caroline around the room, until she finally perched herself atop the coffee table, embraced in his precious jacket.<p>

It was then that he entered. Matt. And he was looking relatively breathless. Dressed only in his boxer shorts, Damon climbed off the comfortable couch and stood lazily by its arm, a secretive smile gracing his lips. He showed no remorse for having ravished Caroline, whilst Matt considered her and him to be a pairing. He possessed no shame for his lack of clothing. He simply stood there, as if showing Matt exactly what had been going on before he barged through the front door. Matt looked from the half-naked vampire to the petite female, flabbergasted.

"Wha-?" he began with a gasp, but instead of asking, he turned straight to Caroline, "I've been trying to call you! Over and over! You weren't answering and-" He looked back to Damon, his expression hurt and confused, "-now I guess I know why."

* * *

><p>The impulsive shock that assailed over her was tremendous—she could almost feel the ache of Matt as he came across the deplorable scene in Caroline's main room; it was too late to create an improbable story and she decided that instead of feeding more lies to her poor human lover, it was better to tell him the truth- about her and Damon. The transformation would have explained so much more of her situation to Matt, but he wouldn't stay long enough to listen to her and Damon would tear his throat out if a human knew their reticent secret.<p>

She stood up in sync with Damon; but she made sure to keep her distance from unpredictable vampire at that moment. She slid her slim arms into the leather jacket until it fully-concealed her. It was almost like a really short dress upon the petite female; but she knew that no-one had the time to appreciate that during the moment of despair that passed between both Caroline and Matt—Damon just looked smug.

"I don't find any point in defending myself, Matt… I'm sorry." She knew that she should have felt a _little_ bit more upset by the sudden realization; but instead, she felt like she had an odd headache piercing at her mind in an unusual way. She dismissed this pain for the moment. "I think… Everything has changed since the accident, and I'm different now…" Caroline held up her hand to stop Matt from answering her as he opened his mouth to retort something which she expected would be unpleasant. "You made me _so_happy; I can't describe how I felt about you, Matt. But like I said, I'm different now… and I won't ask for forgiveness for what I've done to you just now. But just don't be angry with me."

But the only response from the sandy-haired male was a shake of his head and one more sickened look at Damon before he turned on his heel and walked calmly out of her house. The only clue to his anger was the clenched fists at his sides.

* * *

><p>Damon simply watched the panorama, a frown flawing the solidity of his appearance as he observed what could only be described as an unfortunate prospect. There was something off about Caroline, but whether it was the fault of her transformation into a vampire or not, he didn't know. Damon knew that a situation such as this would've torn at her heart, but her expression possessed not even a flicker of sadness. It was possible she was barricading it off, concealing it from sight, but something told Damon that – especially when it came to Matt – she wouldn't do that. Was there any pain in her heart at all?<p>

Damon, regaining a part of his gentleman-like trait, sauntered away from the blonde couple and instead busied himself with putting his jeans back on. He hoisted the dark material up to his hips and then buckled it, before resorting to leniently slant against the wall behind him, scrutinizing with mild interest. What was so damn fascinating about the guy anyway?

Matt was just a seventeen year old football player with a liking for Caroline; a vampire, little did he know. The idea of Matt's obliviousness fashioned an amused smirk across Damon's lips; boy, was he in for a surprise.

Damon had missed a relative amount of the confrontation, due to his in depth musings. His ears had began working again just in time to hear Caroline's last few words, and hear the slam of the front door as Matt departed from the Forbes' Household. His eyes fluttered towards Caroline – a perfect porcelain model stood stock-still, staring in something similar to horror at the space where Matt had previously been stood. Damon's smirk faded and was replaced by a frown of concern; Caroline didn't look right. She didn't _feel_ right. Something inside him could sense it … Her physical pain was like a siren.

"Caroline," murmured Damon, striding over to her leather-clad form. He stood before her, peering down into her widened orbs. With a single finger, he swept a strange of her wavy blonde hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "He'll come around," he told her, though he wasn't sure if this was entirely true. Matt Donovan was extremely stubborn.

* * *

><p>Caroline could not avert her gaze from the spot where Matt had been standing—and that was when she knew that he wouldn't be back to her, ever. Whether or not that was a comforting thing was unclear to the shocked vampire. The headache persisted and penetrated her brain like a dagger to soft flesh—she closed her eyes for a few moments to gather herself. What was this unbearable pain? It wasn't even considered to be a normal migraine that she would have as a human- it was something much, <em>much<em> different.

Caroline knew that the continuous ache in her mind was not due to the absence of Matt Donovan- although she felt an obvious amount of guilt and idiocy due to her actions; she just could not comprehend the source of the pain that coursed through her dead veins. It was just like someone had taken concrete to her brain and knocked most of the sense that remained in there. A sudden shiver cascaded up her spine and if she could find a word to describe what happened to her mind; it would be something along the lines of the freezing of her brain receptors.

And then it all went blank.


End file.
